


Pokemon -The Unknown Leyend

by RasenRougue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Red, siempre ha sido un lobo solitario; ¿pero qué sucederá cuando la necesidad y su propia decisión le orillen a romper ese viejo esquema y a requerir el apoyo de su más poderoso rival y de una vieja amiga, al mismo tiempo que se enfrenta a sentimientos que nunca antes había conocido y experimentado?





	1. Cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfiction girará en torno al Red de los VideoGames, y simultáneamente se hará mención de vez en cuando a lo ocurrido en el manga.

Hojas encorvadas por el peso de la nieve se veían por montones a donde quiera que se colocara la mirada, repartidas entre esos altos y robustos pinos que se mantenían verdes durante todo el año y que sin embargo se les veía más espléndidos cuando ese inmenso y manto frío lo cubría todo. El invierno había llegado al fin y en esta ocasión era mucho más estricto y poco benevolente, especialmente para aquellos que disfrutaban de cruzar los empinados y poco transitados senderos de montaña. Posiblemente existía un secreto que la escarpada montaña deseaba conservar para sí misma y que no permitiría que nadie más lograra encontrar. No obstante, existía alguien que no estaba interesado en ello y que sólo andaba de paso, tratando de llegar a su destino final.

Su gorra roja con blanco cubría apropiadamente su cabeza y hacía resaltar esa cabellera azabache que se movía de acá para allá por la ligereza del viento frío a su alrededor. Un chaleco escarlata sobre una camisa negra de mangas cortas y pantalones de mezclilla azul haciendo juego con un par de tenis, eran lo más llamativo que resaltaba a la vista. No obstante, la tonalidad bermellón de sus ojos resultaba tanto enigmática como indiferente hacia las cosas que no le competieran. Y aunque llevaba un par de guantes negros, eso no iba a resguardarle del viento gélido de su alrededor; aunque tampoco parecía a disgusto con ese clima tan inclemente.

Sus pisadas podían verse detrás de él, pero ya no podían escucharse más. Se había detenido, mirando detenidamente un punto específico, uno que no entonaba dentro de ese paisaje.

Bajo la copa culminada de nieve de ese árbol, alrededor del liso tronco, yacía una gruesa y un tanto diluida soga, una que mantenía algo preso. Pero la curiosidad no era lo suyo, al menos no en ese momento.

Aquel pequeño cuerpo cubierto por la nieve se sacudió con fuerza y se deshizo de toda ella de un solo movimiento de su cuerpo.

Esos enormes ojos ámbar miraban con cierto interés al joven que yacía a un par de metros de donde se encontraba atado a ese viejo árbol. El interés de ese pokémon duró mucho menos que el de ese entrenador. El de aquel joven no palideció tan rápido, al menos no después de mirar la tonalidad azulada de los anillos que se dibujaban sobre el cuerpo negro de aquella criatura.

—No es común encontrarse con un Umbreon en una montaña helada en medio de la nada. Pero parece ser que le pertenece a alguien –dijo en tono normal, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos y prosiguieron su camino, dejando atrás aquella escena.

Lo que llegó a su oído le hizo frenarse en seco; ¿qué era aquello?¿Sonaba acaso como una parvada de pokémon salvaje reuniéndose en un mismo punto, como si estuvieran confabulando para hacer algo?¿Para qué imaginárselo cuando se podía comprobar por sí mismo?

Todo quedó iluminado momentáneamente por el poderoso impactrueno desprendido por ese rápido e impetuoso pikachu que permanecía entre aquel Umbreon y la parvada de Spearow que había escapado ante la ofensiva del ratón eléctrico.

—Para que un pokémon de tu clase no sea capaz de defenderse de una parvada de Spearow, realmente debes ser débil o en peor estado de lo que pensé –dirigió aquellas palabras al ya inconsciente pokémon que había caído en el momento en que había sido salvado de un encuentro fatídico.

Sentado tranquilamente en la pequeña sala de espera veía hacia la ventana. Apreciaba lo cerca que había estado de verse la cara de lleno con una tormenta de nieve en medio de la noche, probablemente una que le obligara a pasar la noche en la intemperie. Después de todo, sería una gran suerte si encontraba refugio en un sitio lleno con tantas trampas naturales.

Ese centro de ayuda pokémon estaba sólido. Allí sólo estaba la enfermera Joy y su par de Chansey, haciéndose cargo en ese momento del único ser malherido que había llegado allí.

Miró de reojo a su Pikachu, quien ya había caído completamente dormido y echo bola cerca de él, tratando de absorber un poco de su calor.

—Esto va a demorar más de lo que imaginé, pero de todos modos estar aquí es mucho mejor que permanecer allá afuera con el clima que acaba de complicarse –pensó con normalidad mientras ignoraba la entrada de aquel nuevo visitante.

Una gabardina gruesa y de tonalidad canela, un par de pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir hacían de ese hombre de mediana edad alguien demasiado formal y bien vestido para haberse perdido en medio de una lejana montaña. Ese hombre de ojos violáceos y cabellera aguamarina, corta y bien peinada se sentó frente a él; cruzó las piernas y tomó una revista del pequeño bonche que permanecía en la mesita de cristal de esa sala. No hubo ruido alguno hasta la llegada de la enfermera.

—Tu pokémon ya se encuentra mucho mejor. Tenía algunas heridas, pero nada grave. Deberías dejarle descansar y no hacer que se esfuerce tanto. Cayó por agotamiento físico –dijo con cierto regaño la enfermera a Red.

—Le gusta excederse. Es un pokémon que no hace mucho caso cuando se trata de estar en batalla.

—De igual modo deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima vez. Pelear en una montaña no es precisamente una opción muy buena.

—Está bien –añadió sin mucho ánimo, ajustando su gorra.

—Disculpe mi grosería. Soy la enfermera Joy y atiendo este Centro Pokémon. ¿Desea que cuide a sus pokémon? –cuestionó con amabilidad al hombre.

—Sí, sino es mucha molestia. Mis pequeños son bastante energéticos y han peleado muy bien, pero hasta ellos requieren un descanso –esbozó una sonrisa tras entregar esas cinco pokeballs a la enfermera- Tómese todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Los tendremos listos en el menor tiempo posible. Así que espere aquí –agregó como último antes de irse de allí.

—Veo que has entrenado muy bien a ese Pikachu, jovencito –halagaba el hombre.

—Tiene buen ojo para juzgar el entrenamiento de mi pokémon sólo con observarle dormir –comentaba sarcástico.

—Tengo madera para reconocer a pokémon fuertes y a quienes tienen potencial para convertirse en uno –contestó animadamente- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, jovencito?

—…Red…-respondió monótono.

—¿No serás ese tal Red del que todos hablan? Ése que derrotó al Equipo Rocket.

—Podrían haber más chicos con el mismo nombre que yo. Además, ¿podría vencer yo a un grupo tan grande y peligroso como el Equipo Rocket con un Pikachu y un pokémon lastimado y desobediente? Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

—En eso podrías tener razón. Con dos pokémon no podrías contra una organización de semejante magnitud.

—Soy más un entrenador que busca ganar el título de Maestro Pokémon y continuar avanzando.

—Eso es lo ideal en un chico de tu edad. Los jóvenes no deberían involucrarse en el mundo de los adultos, hay muchas cosas desagradables allí. Como ese grupo de ladrones que intimidan con amenazas y roban sin compasión.

—Iré a ver cómo sigue mi pokémon –expresó para deslindarse de la conversación mientras escuchaba los pasos de su Pikachu siguiéndole de cerca; posiblemente ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de permanecer más en ese ambiente.

¿Por qué lo que estaba viendo no le sorprendía en lo más absoluto? Quizás sólo le asombraba el hecho de que ese animal nocturno tuviera la fuerza suficiente para intentar escabullirse por la única ventana que había allí y que contaba con un pequeño seguro que ya había burlado. Ahora sólo trataba de escurrirse sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

—Parece que alguien le gusta estar allá afuera en vez de tener un techo y comida –comentó a la vez que terminaba de abrirle la ventana para que pudiera escapar adecuadamente-. No eres mi pokémon, así que eres libre de marcharte. Aunque podrías mostrar un poco de gratitud –le miró fijamente, aguardando su reacción.

El Umbreon le observó y parecía haber entendido el mensaje sin demasiado esfuerzo, sin embargo, lo que había hecho no era un sinónimo de gratitud, sino más bien todo lo contrario. En un rápido movimiento tomó aquella gorra roja y con agilidad se deslizó hacia la ventana, saliendo en un santiamén y empezando a correr sobre el helado suelo.

—Tsk….¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a los pokémon de esta montaña?! –exclamó molesto, empezando a seguir no a pie, sino sobre el lomo de su enorme e imponente Charizard a aquel escurridizo animal. Logrando alcanzarle fácilmente a la vez que sobrevolaba a una altura muy baja, por arriba del suelo- Estás empezando a molestarme. Pikachu, impactrueno.

No solamente era un ataque destructivo, sino también era rápido y parecía de lo más preciso, pero ese umbreon se movía a la perfección sobre el suelo lleno de nieve, hasta el punto en que su agilidad superó la celeridad del rayo y logró esquivar la ofensiva sin demasiados problemas sin siquiera dignarse a mirar hacia atrás; confiaba ciegamente en su agudo oído. Pero la situación no iba a concluir allí, aquel pokémon eléctrico también era rápido y se movía igual de bien.

El ataque cola de hierro enfrentándose directamente con la del Umbreon…La electricidad haciendo choque contra el rayo confuso; aquello apenas estaba comenzando y ya ninguno de los dos estaba jugando. Parece que el ego de ese par de pequeños pokémon había sido palpado y ahora no se detendrían hasta que uno cayera por completo.

—Se cansará fácilmente si continúa peleando contra Pikachu. Aunque me sorprende lo veloz que es y lo resistente que puede llegar a ser. Posiblemente esto no sirva para nada, pero para mí es mejor que estar perdiendo el tiempo de este moto. ¡Pikachu, onda trueno! –ordenó sin miramiento alguno.

La ofensiva eléctrica se expandió en un área que rodeaba por completo al Umbreon que al fin se había quedado estático; ese impacto dio de lleno y logró su objetivo, paralizándole, tornándole casi imposible el poder contraatacar.

—Pero qué necio eres.

Sin más que decir, aquel objeto redondo y bicolor fue lanzado hacia la dirección de ese pokémon…La pokeball se tambaleó de acá para allá como símbolo de que se resistía a ser atrapado con facilidad. En un instante todo cesó y la victoria podía respirarse en el aire.

Bajó de charizard y tomó ese esférico. Sonrió de forma efímera y sencillamente se disponía a guardar la pokeball cuando sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien. Ahora podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera liberado después de una captura tan perfecta?¿Y cómo es que había logrado romper en pedazos esa resistente y prácticamente indestructible pokeball?¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí?¿Qué era lo que en realidad escondía ese pokémon tras esos colores poco usuales?

—Esto es simplemente inaudito. ¿Qué una pokeball se rompa después de liberar a un pokémon? Esto tiene que ser un verdadero chiste –espetó de mala gana, volviéndose a poner su cachucha-. ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo sino puedo meterte aquí? –señaló con vileza ese objeto hecho añicos.

Ese Umbreon le miró y simplemente se acercó a él. Caminó alrededor de éste y de un salto quedó sentado sobre la cabeza del Charizard.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…¿Ya te has auto invitado al viaje sin siquiera pedírmelo?¿Qué clase de pokémon eres?¿Uno que se manda solo?

Aquella criatura no contestó y exclusivamente se limitaba a observarle fijamente. Esa acción parecía darle la respuesta a muchas preguntas, incluso a algunas que ni siquiera había proferido Red.

—De algo habrá de servirnos este umbreon. Aunque ahora significa que iré cargando a dos par de pokémon perezosos –exhaló con cierta desesperación mientras volví a subirse a Charizard-. Hora de volver a casa.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto el toparse con una casa completamente limpia pero solitaria; al parecer alguien había salido a hacer las compras y había dejado una nota en el frigorífico especificando a qué se debía su ausencia y en qué período de tiempo regresaría. Era algo extraño, después de todo, no visitaba demasiado su casa como para que fuera necesario hacer eso; pero las costumbres no se quitan de la noche a la mañana.

Subió a su habitación colocando su mochila verde claro sobre su cama para dejar la gorra sobre el único escritorio que allí existía. Pasó del ordenador que se ubicaba en la habitación y simplemente se sentó en la silla giratoria mientras parecía absorto en otro tipo de cosas. Sí, cuando menos se lo esperó algo ya se había escapado de su campo visual. La curiosidad no era bien recibida por ese entrenador malhumorado y con nulas ganas de lidiar con un pokémon rebelde que ni siquiera podía denominar como suyo.

—No otra vez…-chasqueó fastidiado, negándose a abandonar aquella silla-. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dejé subirse a Charizard?

Y lo siguiente que habría de escuchar fue un par de voces, bastantes familiares y una de ellas que no esperaba oír. Lo ignoró por un momento, pero no pudo lidiar con el tono de voz que la otra acompañante de su madre hacía, al contemplar algo que le parecía tierno. Ese tipo de actitudes no parecían ir con su estilo o simplemente no era incapaz de tolerarlas por el largo viaje que había realizado hasta llegar.

Ojos tonalidad zafiro en un mundo de piel clara y un cabello largo y castaño claro; poseía una silueta bastante femenina acentuada por esa minifalda carmesí y una blusa azul cielo sin mangas de donde resaltaba una corbata negra y que en conjunto con sus muñequeras rojas y calentadores azul claro completaban su atuendo.

Pero ni con la entrada del joven entrenador ese par de mujeres alejaban su mirada del objeto de conmoción. Efectivamente, ambas veían con agrado la apariencia peculiar de ese umbreon y sólo deseaban ganarse su confianza para poder acercarse un poco más a éste.

—Hijo, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Ahora demoraste mucho menos. Y has traído un pokémon bastante llamativo –alegó a mamá, mirando felizmente a su retoño.

—Es un pokémon shiny. Has atrapado una rareza y es muy lindo –estipuló la jovencita quien trataba de acariciar al evasivo Umbreon-. Aunque creo que es un amargado como tú –palabras que sólo provocaron que se escapara de su alcance; ahora yacía detrás de Red.

—No le agradan los extraños, es todo. Creía que andabas entrenando en Johto, Blue.

—Pues decidí regresar antes de tiempo. De todos modos ya andaba aburriéndome. Después de descansar unos días iré a otro viaje. Quizás gustes venir conmigo.

—No planeo irme en un tiempo. Todo es bastante calmado y tengo que entrenar a esta bola de pelos –señaló cruelmente a aquel pequeño animal, quien simplemente se pescó de su antebrazo, quedando suspendido-. Porque es un malcriado que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando se le plazca.

—No esperaba vivir lo suficiente para encontrar tu versión pokémon. Aunque Pikachu es muy cercana a ella también –dijo con una engañosa sonrisa mientras se le veía linda y adorable.

—Y es de esa clase de mujeres de las que se tienen que cuidar…-sí, ese comentario iba a ese par de pokémon.

—Una razón más por la que sigues como lobo solitario –objetó la chica con cierto humor.

—Al menos yo tengo justificación, no sé cuál sea la tuya…¿Cuántos dices que tienes, 17…18…19, acaso? Y no te veo siquiera con algún pretendiente.

Dejó de sentir la presión de los caninos de Umbreon…Ahora el pequeño parecía haberse unido a la plática, al menos la pose que habían adquirido sus patas delanteras hacían ver que trataba de disimular la risa que ese comentario le provocó.

—Pensándolo bien, ya no eres tan adorable como pensaba que eras…-Blue infló sus mejillas, notoriamente cabreada.

—Pero que quede claro que yo no inicié nada –contestó. Ahora iba a la cocina por algo de comer.

—Nunca cambias, Red –suspiró al unísono con la madre.

—Puedes quedarte a comer si así gustas, Blue –invitó la amable mujer.

—Muchísimas gracias. Encantada.

El Umbreon les regaló una mirada y después simplemente ascendió por las escaleras. Al parecía tenía mejores planes que permanecer en la planta baja.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi hijo siempre atrapa pokémon temperamentales. Ese Umbreon también parece tener un mal carácter.

—No olvidé que estaba mordisqueando el brazo de Red mientras él hablaba como si nada…Piénselo bien, los dos encajaban de forma torcida.

Los pasos que se dieron hacia la inmensa oscuridad que albergaba el prolongado túnel que se establecía hacia el frente lograban causar las vibraciones necesarias para crear inestabilidad en el techo de esa construcción subterránea; andar con cuidado era la precaución más evidente, sin embargo, ese grupo de hombres no estaba dispuesto a seguirla.

De vestimentas negras, pasamontañas y gorros era el atuendo generalizado de esos hombres que corrían hacia la oscuridad infinita del túnel, siendo iluminados por pequeñas lámparas de aceite. Y frente a la entrada a ese mundo de oscuridad permanecía de pie aquel sujeto, ese hombre de traje vino, corbata verde y camisa beige, cuyos ojos castaños y llenos de agudeza esperaban ansiosos el resultado de la tarea que había mandado a realizar.

Uno de sus hombres se acercó trayendo en la palma de sus manos los fragmentos negros de lo que alguna vez fue un objeto tangible y bello. Aquel hombre sólo frunció el ceño y con su mano derecha mandó a volar esos fragmentos al suelo.

Pasó ambas manos por su lacia cabellera negra para pensar y tranquilizarse. Sonrió un poco y nuevamente fue el hombre sensato que hace unos minutos atrás aparentaba ser.

—¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente orden, mi señor?

—Que un grupo pequeño de ustedes regrese al laboratorio y fabriquen inmediatamente otras DarkBall, pero que esta vez sean mucho más resistentes y posean el atributo adecuado para cada caso. El resto empiece la búsqueda en las regiones más cercanas.

—Lo haré inmediatamente mi señor.

—No pierdan más el tiempo, tenemos que hallar a esos tres antes de que alguien más lo haga y arruinen nuestros planes.

—¿Qué desea que le informe al doctor Brooklyn?

—Que pronto podrá contar con tres eficientes e incomparables alumnos.


	2. Travesía

Todo ese sitio le traía viejas memorias, muchas de las cuales se remontaban de hace años atrás, en aquella época donde apenas iniciaba una larga y candorosa aventura, un momento en el tiempo que se había perdido y que sin embargo se mantenía inmovible en la mente de quienes habían pisado tan peculiar laboratorio.

Ese hombre de edad media, cejas tupidas y mirada apacible respondía al nombre de profesor Oak. Aquel que se encargaba de entregar un pokémon inicial a quienes desearan embarcarse en una asombrosa aventura.

Yacía recargado sobre el margen de la amplia ventana que daba cavidad a esa bella ambientación recreada entre naturaleza y pokémon viviendo en armonía. A su lado yacía un vaso de limonada fría y con una pajilla. No yacía solo, extrañamente ese pequeño le hacía compañía y sorbía de la refrescante bebida sonando más que complacido.

—Dicen que los pokémon muchas veces son el reflejo del alma de su entrenador…Así que me preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que hace un raichu como tú dentro de mi laboratorio? No eres de ninguno de mis alumnos.

Aquel ratón eléctrico simplemente suspiró y bajó de la pequeña plataforma en la que permanecía. Lo miró de reojo y simplemente expresó su tan característico nombre, como si fuera un gracias y un hasta luego.

—No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte si es lo que gustas. Muchos pokémon salvajes han venido a vivir con el resto de los que hay aquí. Eres bienvenido aquí si así lo deseas.

El raichu solamente lo miró por última ocasión y abandonó la habitación con cierta rapidez, aunque sin prever que en ese momento la puerta misma se abriría, haciéndole caer y sobarse la nariz por el golpe.

La joven culpable lo cargó entre brazos y simplemente ayudó al pokémon a sentirse mejor. Su acompañante entró en compañía de ese par de pokémon; uno sobre su hombre y el otro caminando a su lado.

—Blue, Red, tanto tiempo sin verlos en Pueblo Paleta. Los dos han crecido enormemente.

—Lamento eso pequeño. Espero que ya estés mucho mejor –le expresó con una sonrisa al pequeño mientras éste la miraba con rareza.

—Aunque en realidad fue usted el que nos hizo venir hasta acá –alegó Red.

—Por lo visto has capturado un Umbreon y sigue el mismo patrón de tu Pikachu de no quererse meter en su pokeball.

—Parece ser que tiene un nuevo miembro –hacía alusión a aquel Raichu.

—No es de ninguno de mis entrenadores. Es un pokémon salvaje que andaba transitando el jardín y entró a curiosear. Decidimos tomar una limonada. ¿No es así Raichu?

Aquel Raichu movió su cola en son de afirmación y descendió al suelo sólo para despedirse definitivamente e irse de allí sin más.

—Realmente llevaba mucha prisa.

—¿Para qué nos ha pedido que vengamos? –inquirió Red.

—Quiero que me hagan un pequeño favor. Sé que ustedes podrán llevar este encargo sin el menor de los problemas.

—Debe ser algo delicado como para que quiera que lo transportemos –decía la castaña, con enorme curiosidad sobre el susodicho pedido.

—Son un poco frágil y un tanto personal, por lo que no me gustaría que fuera enviado por mensajería.

—¿De qué se trata? –pregunto inmediatamente el pelinegro.

—Es algo un poco viejo, pero de todos modos querrán recuperarlo para conservar el recuerdo –dijo al mismo tiempo que curioseaba entre el modesto librero que estaba a mano derecha de la puerta de entrada del laboratorio-. Aquí está –sonrió, sacando una caja que no sobrepasaba los 20 centímetros de largo-. Esto es lo que quiero que lleven a la Meseta Añil –se la ofreció a Red.

—¿Un objeto anticuado que podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento?

—La envoltura es anticuada pero el contenido es lo que importa en realidad –le hizo saber al entrenador.

—Umm…¿Podemos ver qué hay adentro? –cuestionaba Blue.

—Adelante.

Pequeñas canicas traslúcidas como el agua y frágiles como el cristal permanecían fríamente repartidas en ese espacio tan limitado. ¿Cómo era posible que dieciocho pequeños objetos estuvieran acomodados en una especie de espiral contactados por un único punto, mismo que estaba totalmente vacío?¿Qué eran en realidad esas pequeñas canicas?

—Lucen como joyas, pero no lo son. ¿Qué son en realidad? –hablaba la oji azul.

—…Son pokeballs…-contestó el profesor.

—No había visto pokeballs como éstas nunca. Parecen hechas de cristal –Red tomó entre dos dedos una de esos pequeños objetos, examinándolo con cuidado, prendándose de su belleza.

—Esa fue la apariencia que adquirieron después de que sus entrenadores las abandonaran…y fueran encontradas dispersas alrededor de una sola área.

—¿Ah? Es imposible que una pokeball adquiera esa apariencia, y mucho menos a causa de su entrenador –dijo, considerando esa idea totalmente absurda.

—No soy nadie para hacerte pensar lo contrario Blue. Yo sólo comunicó lo que los que vieron esto me han dicho. Ya que en ese entonces era tan sólo un niño, uno que no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría en el mundo pokémon.

—De modo que la razón por la que devolveremos esto a la Meseta Añil es porque está relacionado directamente con la Elite Four, ¿no es verdad?

—No lo mencioné porque era algo que se sobreentendía. Pero sí, deben llevar esas pokeballs a alguno de los cuatro líderes. Eso es todo –respondió a Red, con ciertos tintes de seriedad en su voz.

—Las pokeballs de los antiguos líderes de la Elite Four –agregó el oji carmín, guardando ese objeto dentro de su mochila-. Aunque está claro que faltan las de un líder.

—Nunca fueron halladas después de aquel raro incidente. Lo que ves es lo único que quedó de esa generación de líderes.

—¿Raro incidente? –la castaña no despegaba la mirada de aquel profesor, esperando más información al respecto-. ¿Habla de lo que ocurrió después de que se eligieran a los líderes de la Elite Four hace casi ya cincuenta años atrás? Es decir, que literalmente cada uno de ellos desapareciera después de su nombramiento y después…nadie más les volviera a ver…

—De que desaparecieron fue verdad, porque nunca nadie los vio después de la ceremonia de nombramiento…Lo único que se halló fueron esas pokeballs regadas en diferentes puntos.

—¿Pero cómo pudieron saber qué eran de ellos? –objetaba Blue.

—Porque cada una de esas pokeballs poseen los compañeros de batalla de cada uno de los líderes. Pero nadie se ha animado a liberarlos por segunda ocasión. Así que han permanecido allí dentro por muchos años. Los actuales líderes de la Elite Four han decidido liberarles finalmente. Ellos han tomado la responsabilidad de ello, porque la última vez que los sacaron de allí, los pokémon estaban fuera de sí y atacaron a todo aquel que se les puso en frente.

Consideran estar calificados para lidiar con ellos en caso de presentarse una situación parecida.

—Me pregunto si la vieja Elite Four era mucho mejor que la actual. Aunque es posible que nunca lo averigüe –concluyó Red, dando media vuelta y disponiéndose hacia la salida.

—Nos veremos después profesor Oak. Cuando hayamos dejado el encargo le hablaremos diciéndole que la misión ha sido un éxito.

—Vayan con cuidado y procura que Red no se meta en peleas innecesarias como es su costumbre.

—No prometo milagros, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos –dijo antes de despedirse y salir de allí-. ¡Espérame Red!

—Iba a decirles algo más, pero bueno, ya verán de qué se trata a lo largo del camino. Espero que Red lo sepa llevar en paz –suspiró con cansancio el buen profesor.

Aquellas curvas pronunciadas hacían de esa mujer de cabello tonalidad vino y ojos grisáceos no sólo una mujer peligrosa sino que también ayudaba a pasar por alto la indudable habilidad que poseía en el campo de batalla cuando de duelos pokémon se trataba.

Esa entrenadora de minifalda negra y blusa naranja combinaban con ese pequeño saco azul y zapatillas negras daban una finta engañosa para aquellos que no conocieran su talento.

A su lado permanecía de pie aquel alto hombre de cabello en puntas y rosáceo cuya mirada aguda se posaba en el horizonte, hacia el inmenso mar que estaba más allá de su alcance.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podría demorarles llegar a la Meseta, Lance? –cuestionó Lorelei con los brazos cruzados.

—Considerando lo impulsivo que es Red y lo que le fastidia hacer mandados, en menos de dos días lo tendremos a él y al resto en el recinto.

—Jamás pensé que recibiríamos las pokeballs de nuestros antecesores. Aunque sólo se conocen las identidades de dos de los seis pokémon de cada uno… Eso sí que es en verdad extraño.

—Lo que es raro es que se hayan esfumado de la nada y abandonado a sus pokémon así como así –decía con cierta seriedad Lance.

—Sino mal recuerdo, por ese entonces la Organización Rocket no poseía siquiera fuerza para intimidar a la policía local. De modo que el que hayan sido derrotados por alguien así es poco probable.

—No tiene mucho sentido darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque no encontraremos nada. Eso fue algo que sucedió hace años y es poco lo que se tiene del caso. Además, no olvides nuestra misión principal con esos pokémon, Lorelei.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? No creo que acepten las órdenes de nuevos entrenadores.

—No merecen estar encerrados por más tiempo allí, deben liberarse ya sea para que vivan salvajemente o alguien más cuide de ellos. Pero lo primer que debemos hacer es evaluar la condición en la que están.

—En eso tienes razón. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo y podamos verlos antes de que abandonen la Meseta Añil –expresaba Lorelei con una sonrisa victoriosa sobre sus coloreados labios.

—Mientras no se pongan a pelear de forma innecesaria, todo está bien.

—Ya sabes cómo es Red, además vendrá acompañado de Blue y Green. Eso es un cataclismo.

—Pero ninguno de nosotros será la chispa que encienda esa pólvora.

—Está bien, está bien. Seguiré al pie de la letra las órdenes del líder de la Elite Four.

—Sólo espero que esa travesía no sea conocido por personas indeseables –puntualizó el peli rosa.

Alguien que avanzaba con cierta prisa contra alguien que iba a su propio paso, lento y exasperante hasta cierto punto. Un sol poco clemente y un clima que incitaba a todo menos a caminar entre un camino aislado donde las montañas y algunos árboles salteados se apreciaban. No habían demasiados atajos que seguir y tocaba únicamente seguir el camino largo.

De pronto dejó de escuchar aquellas pisadas detrás suyo haciendo que se detuviera igualmente. Miró con desaprobación el poco aguante que la chica poseía y nuevamente se puso a caminar. No quería perder el tiempo ya que deseaba deshacerse de esa tediosa tarea lo más antes posible.

—¡Red, espera! –exclamó a todo pulmón la fatigada chica.

—Deberías caminar más rápido, a este paso llegaremos en una semana.

—¿Y por qué no usas a tu Charizard para llevarnos? Sería más simple, ¿no crees?

—Llegamos más allá de la mitad del trayecto gracias a él…¿Quieres seguir explotándolo? –estipuló mordazmente, con esas gélidas pupilas carmesí.

—Ahh…Umm…Espérame unos dos minutitos y ya seguimos –añadía nerviosamente Blue.

—Siento que aquí falta alguien…-y miró a mano derecha, y efectivamente, faltaba alguien, alguien molesto y de color negro y azul-. Ustedes dos van a volverme loco.

Pero habló demasiado rápido. Aquel pequeño Umbreon salía de entre las rocas mientras de su hocico colgaban un par de coloridas y robustas frutas. Sacudió su cuerpo del polvo y se acercó al gruñón chico colocando la fruta frente a él.

—Es más efectivo que Blue para buscar comida –comentó sin descaro alguno, al tiempo que tomaba la fruta-. Creo que hasta me simpatizas un poco. Ummm…No sabe nada mal –elogió tras dar el primer mordisco.

—¡Oye, no comas frente mío! Eres cruel –decía enfadada y sentida. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo con semejante insensible al lado?

—Por si se te olvida acabas de comer…en frente de nosotros tres y estoy segura de que eso alcanzaba como para tres personas…-se limitó a continuar comiendo mientras partía la segunda fruta y la repartía entre sus dos pokémon.

—Yo también quiero un Umbreon que me traiga de comer –susurraba por lo bajo la castaña. Aunque misteriosamente ya tenía una barra de chocolate entre sus manos.

—Descarada debería ser tu segundo nombre…glotona el tercero…y el cuarto, dramática.

—Al menos yo tengo un chocolate –nada como presumirle su suculento manjar de dioses.

Y aquella conversación sólo pudo ser interrumpida por el grito de Umbreon que avisaba que algo no estaba yendo bien y que seguramente el causante de la próxima desgracia sería ese grupo de juguetones Aimpom, quienes creyeron interesante el husmear en la mochila de la joven chica y robarse pequeñas cosas, entre ellas aquel valioso estuche que debían de entregar.

—Por eso te decía que mejor lo guardaba yo…Tsk…-con malhumor llamó a su Charizard y de forma casi inmediata subió sobre su lomo; Umbreon y Pikachu sencillamente perseguían detenidamente a quien llevaba el tesoro en su mano cola, evitando las ofensivas mandadas por el resto de los miembros del grupo-. No dejen que escape por ningún motivo –ordenó Red, encargándose de hacer a un lado el resto de la manada de Aimpom.

Lo siguiente que hizo impacto fue esa tremenda y poderosa hidrobomba que disipó cualquier interferencia y de la cual apuradamente el equipo de Red pudo escapar.

El Blastoise de Blue se había encargado de las molestias de una forma extrema, una que iba muy bien con ella pero que no era adecuada en la mayoría de los casos. Ahora se tenía a un Aimpom totalmente confundido sobre el suelo y aquel preciado encargo a un lado.

La castaña se acercó y la tomó con su mano derecha, sin embargo, no se percató lo que la presión excesiva de agua había hecho en ese contenedor. Y repentinamente se quedó fría ante ese particular sonido. Sí, aquel que te indica que algo ha caído vertiginosamente sobre el suelo y se ha hecho añicos sin posibilidad de ser reparado del daño.

—¿E-Escuchaste…lo que yo…Red? –preguntaba espantada, mirando con miedo que faltaba una pequeña esfera traslúcida y que sólo apuntaba estar hacia una única dirección.

—La pokeball es lo que menos debería tenerte preocupada… Yo pensaría más en la manera de cómo usarás a tu Blastoise para derrotar a eso…-señaló a lo que por desgracia había llegado a liberarse.

Se giró con lentitud detrás suyo y sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato ante la imponente y enorme figura que yacía volando a un escaso metro del suelo. Aquello no sólo era grande, sino que amenazaba con ser poderoso y estar de mal humor por haber permanecido encerrado por tantos años.

Un fuerte rugido emergió de su hocico. Era el grito de guerra que incitaba al contrincante a prepararse para lo que fuera. Aquel pokémon la había retado sin así desearlo y parecía que el único modo de poder salir de allí, sería derrotándole.

—¿P-Por qué…si existen tantos pokémon…tenía que haber un entrenador que poseyera esta clase? En primer lugar, ¿cómo es que logró atrapar a un…Aerodactyl? –sus celestes pupilas vibraban, apreciando a su declarado rival.

—No es momento para que te preguntes cosas como ésas. Mejor ruega porque su entrenador no le haya enseñado demasiadas cosas.

Ni momento tuvo para pensar. Para cuando se dio cuenta, su humanidad había reaccionado por sí sola, logrando salvar el cuerpo de aquella joven de ser congelado por completo. El territorio que había pisado anteriormente no era más que una plataforma de frío hielo que no cedería ni por las altas temperaturas.

—Oh mira, sabe usar colmillos elementales. Eso debe ser emocionante –habló con enorme felicidad mientras adquiría un poco más de altura sobre su Charizard-. Puedo encargarme de él si tú no puedes, Blue.

—Me haré cargo de él, Red. No soy tan débil para no poder contra un pokémon que debería estar de exhibición únicamente en los museos.

—Considera que no sólo va por ti, sino también por el estuche. Porque es claro hacia dónde iba principalmente su ataque de colmillo de hielo.

—Quiere liberarlos…-mencionó con cierto anonadamiento.

—Doce contra dieciocho no parece un número justo, pero sin duda resultaría ser una batalla interesante –una cándida sonrisa se colaba sobre sus labios como si quisiera disimular lo ansioso que se encontraba por tan prominente enfrentamiento-. Entonces derrótalo para que lo volvamos a meter en una pokeball.


	3. Entrega

¿Qué tanta presión y poder destructivo podría tener la hidrobomba de aquel Blastoise que era capaz de reducir a la dura piedra en pequeños fragmentos?¿Era demasiada mala su precisión o aquella ave prehistórica era lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar cada uno de esos ataques?¿En qué instante la pasiva y enorme tortuga guardó cada una de sus partes e inició vehementemente un giro rápido con una única dirección? Y aunque a simple vista parecía fácil de evadir, no lo era, especialmente si se combinaba con aquella feroz pistola de agua.

—¡Mantente así Blasty!

Pero las apariencias engañan y no todo iba a marchar tan fácil…Aquellas numerosas y rápidas ráfagas de viento cortante no tenían compasión, eran lanzadas unas tras otras, quebrantando la consistencia de la potente agua y al mismo tiempo alcanzando el resistente caparazón de Blastoise. Aquel aAerodactyl estaba empezando a interesarse por la batalla y bien podría no ser algo bueno.

El giro de Blastoise cesó sólo para darle cavidad a aquel ataque de hidropulso que era rápido y peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado fácil de evadir por ser un movimiento en pleno cielo. Aerodactyl lo evadió con cierta elegancia y se lanzó en picada hacia aquel pokémon de agua y embestirle con doble filo.

No hubo tiempo de ofrecer una resistencia certera ni una defensa adecuada, tampoco lo había para responder al siguiente contraataque. Venganza, ése era el nombre adecuado para el siguiente movimiento que había realizado y que había afectado de lleno a Blastoise.

Aerodactyl retrocedió y alcanzó mayor altura. Parecía estar complacido por el resultado de su ataque y al mismo tiempo había perdido el interés y el escapar de aquella zona era lo más tentador.

—¡Blasty, resiste!¡Vamos, tienes que levantarte, ese fósil no va a derribarnos!¡Usa foco resplandor y después giro rápido!

Aquellas órdenes no eran difíciles de cumplir y ese pokémon se había reintegrado a la batalla con las palabras de ánimo emitidas por su entrenadora. Aquel Aerodactyl no estaba esperando la pronta recuperación de su adversario y advirtió la ofensiva un poco tarde, recibiendo inevitablemente un daño notorio por ambas embestidas.

El ave descendió y se estrelló abruptamente contra el suelo logrando crear un prominente hoyo sobre la superficie. Con esfuerzo empezó a levantarse lanzándole una mirada llena de aversión tanto a la entrenadora como a aquel contrincante suyo. Pero Blue no iba a permitirle ponerse de pie. Acua cola seguido de un fuerte cabezazo debían ponerle un estate quieto.

—¡Casi lo tenemos!¡Blasty, hidrobomba una vez más! –ordenó bastante animada.

No hubo manera de que pudiera escapar, el impacto fue directo y en esta ocasión era mucho más poderoso que antes y aquello sólo terminó de debitarle. Aunque el orgullo de aquel pokémon de roca le impedía ser derrotado tan expeditamente y menos contra el elemento que más le vulneraba.

Un fiero rugido emergió de sus monstruosas fauces sólo para emplear las últimas energías que quedaban en su cuerpo para volver a alzar el vuelo, escapando apuradamente de aquel ataque de burbujas.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, así como el hecho de que fuera capaz de caer en picada a tal velocidad estando en su estado actual, directo para clavar sus dientes en el duro caparazón de Blastoise. Lo que emergía de aquel contacto no era fricción, sino llamativas y numerosas chispas eléctricas que iban madurando y se convertían en abrumadores rayos que impactaban de lleno contra la naturaleza agua de esa tortuga.

El mordisco de Blastoise impactó sobre la dura y gruesa piel de Aerodactyl sin mucho resultado; aquel animal no sólo era viejo, sino también gozaba de una aparente inmunidad ante ataques siniestros. Pero no se detendría allí, habría de pasar al siguiente nivel, esperando que en este caso el ataque triturar tuviera mucha mejor efectividad.

Estaba obteniendo buenos resultados, pero la terquedad de aquel otro pokémon le conducía a soportar el dolor físico para poder inferirle mucho más daño a su rival. Aquello era una prueba de resistencia y orgullo.

—Lo tiene completamente inmovilizado y no va a soltarlo sin importar lo que haga, ya que su prioridad es terminar de derrotarlo con ese ataque de colmillo rayo.

—¡Deja de distraerte Blue, date cuenta que estarás en mayores problemas si dejas que esos dos se sigan moviendo más! –gritó Red desde lo alto mientras se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, dispuesto a atrapar entre su mano izquierda aquel estuche. Estaba demasiado distraída que no se percataba que el estuche se le escurría del antebrazo.

¿Había logrado su objetivo a tiempo?¿Debería sentirse seguro ante aquel sonido tan familiar que se había escuchado por duplicado?¿Por qué aunque tenía en su poder aquello que formaba parte de su misión se sentía intranquilo? Quizás por el hecho de que dentro de ese envase protector había dos cascarones vacíos y rotos.

Sólo hubo un justo instante para tomar a aquella chica de la mano y hacer que subiera al lomo de aquel pokémon de fuego. Sin siquiera saberlo, había sido salvada, pero su pokémon no estaba experimentando la misma suerte.

Ese ataque rápido habría de terminar el trabajo iniciado por aquel pokémon volador malherido. Ahora Blastoise yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo mientras que los recién invitados permanecían a cada lado de éste.

Las llamas ondeantes que se agitaban sobre el lomo de aquel Tylphlosion indicaban la inquietud que sentía ese pokémon de fuego al contemplar a ese par de humanos que le resultaban totalmente ajenos a sus recuerdos. A su lado la mirada magenta de aquel Mismagius no parecía indicar nada bueno.

—G-Gracias Red, por poco y no salgo viva de allí –llamó a su Blastoise, salvándole de ese tormentoso campo de batalla.

—En este caso no fue cuestión de que se rompieran. Ellos mismos decidieron salir por su propia cuenta, posiblemente cuando escucharon a su compañero en apuros.

—Creía que lo tenía, pero ese Aerodactyl es demasiado terco –se quejaba Blue.

—El nivel que tiene es sin duda, el de un líder de la Elite Four. Y es ese orgullo que tiene lo que hará que no caiga fácilmente. Pero ahora tenemos a dos problemas más.

—Aerodactyl podría darnos un poco más de lucha, pero los otros dos son el problema en realidad.

—Pikachu, te encargarás de Tylphlosion…Umbreon, tú irás tras ese Mismagius.

Umbreon y Pikachu descendieron y se colocaron frente a sus oponentes de batalla. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de dar una orden como tal. Los pokémon estaban más que dispuestos a actuar por sí solos.

Un impactrueno debatiéndose contra el feroz lanzallamas…Una bola sombra contra ataque psíquico…Aquello era un espectáculo increíble de luces, fuego y electricidad, pero iba a resultar en una tremenda y desagradable explosión, una que causaría vibraciones en algunos metros a la redonda del funesto impacto final.

Pequeños e inconfundibles brillos habían envuelto la mayor parte del campo de batalla sin ser divisados por los abstraídos pokémon que habían despertado de su letargo solamente para confrontar a quienes se encontraban en su camino.

Una orden fue necesaria para alejar a los dos pokémon del entrenador de aquel ataque de somnífero, mismo que había provenido desde las cercanías, desde las entrañas de aquel matorral encubierto por árboles. No obstante, había uno de ellos que no cayó en profundo sueño y que estaba emprendiendo vuelo. Pero no iba a escapar demasiado lejos. El impactrueno combinado con la bola sombra de Umbreon agotaron lo que le quedaba de energía, derribándolo al fin.

Tres ultraballs fueron lanzadas hacia aquellos tres pokémon durmientes. Siendo capturados sin problema alguno tras algunos cuantos tambaleos.

—Ese ataque es sin duda de Venusaur…-dijo sin mucho gusto, clavando su escarlata mirada en el entrenador que había emergido de entre aquella pequeña congregación de arbustos y árboles.

Sus esmeraldas pupilas eran el mayor distintivo de ese alto chico de piel alba y cabellera castaña ligeramente revuelta. Pantalones marrón y botas tonalidad siena a juego con aquella chamarra verde oliva militar sobre aquella camiseta negra, era el atuendo de aquel entrenador conocido como Green.

—Supuse que no tomarían las precauciones suficientes en este encargo, de modo que me tomó las molestias de comprar estas ultraballs, por si algo como esto pudiera ocurrir –comentaba con obviedad, recogiendo aquellas tres pokeballs, depositándolas en un nuevo estuche tonalidad azul marino.

—Ya se me hacía raro que el profesor Oak no mencionara nada de tu participación –comentó Red tras descender de Charizard- Ahora dame eso, me encargaré de cuidarlo.

—¿Así como lo hiciste hace unos momentos atrás? Se notó que tenías todo bajo control -ironizó.

—Claro que lo estaba. Pikachu y Umbreon estaban en ello, sino hubieras intervenido habríamos obtenido la victoria –decía con naturalidad Red.

—Sinceramente ya empiezo a dudar de tus habilidades. Quizás deberías de renovar tu título o algo así Red.

—Debe ser más difícil renovar tu personalidad, ¿verdad? Ahora comprendo por qué no lo has hecho en todos estos años –se burló, cruzándose de brazos. Incluso se veía un tanto pensativo.

—Denme el estuche a mí, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo adecuadamente –interrumpió Blue con voz infantil y sonrisa engañosa.

-¡NO! –gritaron ambos al unísono.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, toda la culpa es tuya por descuidada, tragona y no fijarte que unos pokémon salvajes agarraban tus cosas. Si tienes a alguien que reclamarle algo Green, es a Blue.

—Pues tú debiste de haberla ayudado también, Red.

—Ella dijo que podía con ese fósil prehistórico y como luego tiene peor carácter que tú, quise ahorrarme la fatiga de tolerarla lo que resta del camino hacia Meseta Añil.

—¡RED! –exclamaba encolerizada la chica. Literalmente quería echársele encima para propinarle un par de buenos golpes.

—¿Ves? Necesita terapia para controlar mejor su enojo.

—No eres precisamente la persona adecuada para decir eso, Red –Green se limitó a suspirar y buscar la paz interior para no explotar.

—¿Y si aprovechamos y mudamos de pokeballs a los quince pokémon restantes? –cuestionó Red a sus dos compañeros, quienes le contestaron un rotundo no con la mirada-. Se han vuelto muy aburridos con el paso de los años.

No merecía la pena contar el tiempo transcurrido que les había tomado llegar a aquel sitio, lo que interesaba era que al fin estaban en el sitio correcto, siendo recibidos inmediatamente por aquellos cuatro intimidantes líderes de la Elite Four.

La tonalidad purpura del cabello de ese chico en conjunto con su vestimenta formal de un color cercano al vino acompañaba a ese negro antifaz que permitía identificar de inmediato a aquel maestro pokémon de tipo psíquico. A su lado yacía el experto en tipo veneno cuyo traje ninja gris oscuro y el resto de artilugios propios de su naturaleza hacían pensar que estaba listo para tener un duelo en cualquier momento.

Armado únicamente de aquel pantalón blanco de karate ajustado con esa cinta negra yacía el hábil entrenador de tipo lucha al tiempo que ese par de enormes muñequeras eran más unas pesas de entrenamiento que un accesorio. Su mirada llena de rudeza era remarcada por ese par de cejas tupidas.

La cabellera azul clara, larga y ondulada que acompañaban a ese par de ojos celestes, pertenecían a esa maestra pokémon de tipo siniestro. Llevaba consigo una blusa amarilla y de tirantes acompañada de un pantalón pesquero blanco y a la cadera; el atuendo finalizaba con aquellas zapatillas del mismo tono que su blusa.

Aquel traje azul marino con detalles en naranja y su capa roja enmarcaban de inmediato a quien ostentaba el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Johto.

—Siento que demoraron años en llegar hasta acá –comentaba con mofa Lance a ese grupo de entrenadores.

—Sí, hola Mento, Koga, Bruno, Karen y Lance –saludó sarcástico Red, viendo detenidamente al peli rosa.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema en el trayecto? –cuestionó Koga.

—No en realidad –contestó Blue.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Digamos que teníamos el pendiente de que les pasara algo a esos pokémon –comentó Mento con cierto tono burlesco en su voz.

—Tres de ellos escaparon de sus pokeballs. Uno accidentalmente, los otros dos posiblemente salieron al escuchar que su compañero estaba en aprietos. Pero ya han quedado resguardados en otras pokeballs –comentó Green a la vez que entregaba ambos estuches a Lance.

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió –contempló brevemente aquellas ultraball y procedió a enfocar su atención en el castaño-. Fue una buena decisión capturarlos aquí, Green.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo, chicos –comentó con una sonrisa Karen.

—Posiblemente adquirieron un poco de experiencia enfrentándose a los pokémon de los Líderes de la Elite Four –comentaba Bruno. Se le miraba emocionado de imaginarse el duelo.

—¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con ellos, Lance? –preguntó Red sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su curiosidad.

—Hay varias opciones y cada una de ellas se elegirá de acuerdo al modo en que respondan los pokémon de esos viejos líderes –decía, apreciando de soslayo a sus compañeros-. Aunque iremos probando suerte de uno en uno, ya que solamente conocemos la apariencia de seis de los dieciocho pokémon; los otros los desconocemos y no queremos llevarnos una sorpresa desagradable.

—Creía que ustedes conocían la identidad de los dieciocho –Blue trataba de imaginarse los tipos de pokémon que podrían encontrarse dentro de las pokeballs restantes, pero había demasiados para hacer una combinación convincente.

—Sólo conocemos los dos primeros pokémon de cada uno de los líderes –agregó Lance.

—Byron, Craig, Khaled y Aeryn –numeró Mento.

—Byron usaba a Donphan y Ttyranitar. Mientras que Craig empleaba a Aerodactyl y Ninetales –informó Lance-. Por parte de Khaled, sino mal recuerdo peleaba con un Tylphlosion y un Dewgong. Aeryn por su parte a Mismagius y a Vileplume.

—El resto permanece en el anonimato por el simple hecho de que nunca tuvieron la necesidad de usar a sus mejores cuatro pokémon. Es por eso que nadie los conoce. Aunque posiblemente quienes convivieron con ellos saben cuáles fueron –finalizó Koga.

—Dile al profesor Oak que tiene mi agradecimiento, Red. A partir de este punto nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

—Está bien –habló sin ánimo Red quien ya había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida del recinto.

—Nos vemos luego –se despidieron Blue y Green a la par.

—Tengan cuidado, el Equipo Rocket ha andado con mucho movimiento en estos últimos días –advirtió Lance.

Sus patas se deslizaron con enorme cautela, evitando caer por el ángulo en que la pendiente se encontraba, logrando pisar con enorme destreza la sólida rama de aquel árbol de fruta que permanecía arraigado a un pedazo minúsculo de tierra; uno que emergía del peñasco que conducía a una caída fatal, pero del cual habían crecido numerosos árboles frutales. Aunque incluso así nadie se animaba a bajar a cortar algo sin el uso de algún pokémon volador.

El ascenso era simple incluso con esos frutos atrapados en el pequeño hocico de aquel animal. Y ya en tierra más segura se podían apreciar la gran cantidad de fruta cortada por ese valeroso pokémon que ahora veía hacia el acantilado, como si sintiera emoción por el descenso más que por salir de allí airoso.

—¿Por qué motivo atrapaste a otro Umbreon, Red?¿Para que te corte fruta en los árboles hallados en acantilados? –cuestionaba con molestia Blue, engullendo cínicamente aquella fruta de la que discutía el modo en que se había adquirido.

—No veo que te moleste mucho ya que te la estás comiendo como si no hubieras engullido nada en dos días enteros –renegó, viéndole de mala gana.

—¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó. Había escuchado un ruido semejante a una explosión no muy lejos de donde permanecían merendando.

—El ataque de bola de sombra de Umbreon. Creo que algo le molestó y lo quitó de su camino así –dijo calmamente, dándole un fruto a su Pikachu antes de comenzar a comer él- Deberías poner a hacer algo a tus pokémon o se pondrán obesos –decía cínicamente con una doble intención en sus nobles palabras.

—Pues deberías estar más al pendiente del tuyo, Red –objetó Green quien traía cargando a Umbreon mientras éste parecía no muy de acuerdo con la idea del chico de querer ser curado de la pequeña herida que tenía en su pata trasera izquierda.

—A ella no le gusta que le curen las heridas, va a morderte si sigues así Green. Yo no la obligué a nada, eso fue lo primero que hice cuando la liberé de su pokeball –contestó con sinceridad el pelinegro.

Y aunque aquel pokémon no le gustara ser curado, había dejado que Green se encargara de su herida sin ofrecer resistencia alguna y ahora simplemente dormía sobre el pasto al lado de quien le había ayudado.

—Pues no se portó muy agresiva con Green –ironizaba la castaña con una sonrisa digna de un comercial-. Creo que le agrada más él que tú –finalizó maliciosamente.

—Mira, unos Aimpoms están intentando llevarse nuevamente tus cosas, Blue –señaló hacia detrás de la chica.

—¡No, otra vez! –se giró hacia sus cosas por el mero reflejo, hallándose con la nada y con el hecho de haber sido la burla de Red quien la miraba seriamente. Aunque eso sólo le dejaba claro que por dentro se burlaba de lo ingenua que había sido-…Ojalá ninguna chica se enamore de ti nunca más…-sentenció con semblante tenebroso y voz de ultratumba.

—A esta fruta le faltaba madurar, está simple…-decía Red, pasando olímpicamente de sus palabras-. Para esta hora ya debería de haber llegado a casa el fabricante –fue lo último que salió de la boca de Red antes de literalmente esfumarse de allí sobre el lomo de su Charizard.

—Y ya se fue otra vez…Aunque ahora dejó a uno de sus pokémon aquí –Blue miró de reojo al imperturbable Umbreon-.

—Tiene formas muy raras de preocuparse por sus pokémon. Ésta es una de ellas…No tiene caso que lo esperemos aquí, no va a volver y en todo caso, cada uno de nosotros tiene asuntos en la ciudad, así que será mejor hacerlos antes de irnos.

—Entonces me quedaré con esta pequeña –ya había cargado felizmente a esa pequeña, importándole poco restregar su rostro contra el de ésta- Eres más adorable cuando no estás con el gruñetas de Red. ¿Por qué no te vuelves mi pokémon, Umbreon? Te pondría un lindo nombre como umbry…¿Qué tal?

Aquella área quemada no era más que el reflejo de que una prolongada y fuerte batalla había tenido lugar allí y que al fin después de tanto esfuerzo había concluido exitosamente, al menos era así como se observaba a simple vista.

Una pokeball negra completamente inmóvil permanecía en medio de esa área quemada, sin movimiento ni señal de que la recién capturada presa fuera a escapar. El entrenador victorioso tomó el objeto y simplemente lo miró unos cuantos segundos antes de guardarlo entre sus ropas.

—No pensé que me fuera a dar tanta pelea. No cabe duda de que es verdad lo que él dice –Lance contemplaba lo que había sido el campo de batalla; no eran más que meros escombros-  _Aunque todavía no termino de cumplir esta misión_ –liberó a su fiel Dragonite, dispuesto a marcharse prontamente- Pero mi último objetivo no está aquí, sino a un par de ciudades. De modo que tenemos que llegar de prisa para poder lograrlo en forma –concluyó, subiendo a su confiable compañero, quien alzó presuroso el vuelo-. Hacia Ciudad Cerezo, Dragonite.

Sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas vibraban ante el mundo de ropa y accesorios que se postraban en el interior de aquella tienda departamental; era como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que deseó consentirse y comprarse todo lo que se pasara por sus manos. Aquello era el paraíso de las mujeres y al mismo tiempo un sitio que no permitía la entrada de mascotas; motivo por el cual su acompañante no humano permanecía fuera de la tienda, mirando a la alegre chica probándose ropa y buscando accesorios que combinasen con la ropa elegida.

—¡Esto es el paraíso! –exclamaba extasiada Blue-. Te compraré una linda mascada Umbreon, para que te veas más linda –le decía a la siniestra criatura desde el interior antes de perderse en el mundo de las compras y ofertas.

Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y un par de bolsas adicionales pendiendo de sus muñecas entró aquella chica, ama de las compras, y totalmente ignorante del serio ambiente que dominaba en el interior de ese hogar. Una serie de herramientas y materiales permanecían sobre la larga mesa de la pieza mientras el hombre que era el dueño de esa casa, estaba increíblemente concentrado haciendo su trabajo: el de la fabricación de pokeballs.

—Mientras todo eso lo hayas pagado con tu dinero y no sean producto de tus mañas, todo está bien Blue –comentaba Red, quien permanecía sentado en uno de los banquitos que descansaban a un lado de la puerta.

—Green me dijo que aquí te encontraría, así que vine a verte ya que he terminado mis asuntos pendientes.

—La pregunta podría sonar obvia, pero mejor la hago. ¿Y Umbreon? –le cuestionó el ojos carmesí.

—Ah…-examinó rápidamente el área tratando de hallar a aquel pokémon mencionado. Estaba claro que no lo encontraría sin importar por donde lo buscara; lo había olvidado-. E-Está esperándome en la tienda de helados, es que le prometí que íbamos a comer uno, ya que me esperó pacientemente mientras compraba mis cosas. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas y a dejar este montón de cosas para no andarlas cargando –decía nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo a toda marcha, azotando la puerta en el prceso-.  _Yo pensé que había venido a ver a Red cuando ya no la vi por ningún sitio, pero al parecer no fue así. ¡Si Red se entera que perdí a su Umbreon no quiero ni imaginarme qué me hará!_

Fuego contra agua, un impacto que habría de levantar una cortina de vapor que al mismo tiempo enfriaba la caliente tierra que había perdido su temperatura natural gracias a las penetrantes llamas que emergían de ese hermoso y peligroso Ninetales. Uno que no retiraba su postura de ataque incluso cuando aquel enorme Blastoise se postraba entre él y su presa.

Había que hacerle retroceder de inmediato, no obstante, aquellas llamas eran igual de potentes que la presión y el agua combinados, poseían. Era un rival de cuidado, el cual no podía ser subestimado ni siquiera porque su elemento natural era débil frente al de su contrincante. Pero ello no iba a ser suficiente para hacer desistir al entrenador de ese imponente Blastoise, sino todo lo contrario, los verdaderos retos eran lo que más le atraía y cuando encontraba uno bueno, no podía retirarse sin antes haberse llevado la victoria consigo.

—Esto es demasiada coincidencia como para que me lo tome a la ligera –profería, mnteniendo en brazos a aquel lastimado pokémon-. Así que sería bueno que tu entrenador mostrara su cara. Al menos debería tener la decencia para ello.

Pero no hubo respuesta, no obtuvo realmente nada más que un giro fuego por parte de ese alborotado zorro de nueve colas; el cual era detenido por el cañón de agua de Blastoise. No obstante, ¿por qué estaba tan obstinado en terminar con ese inconsciente Umbreon?¿Por qué parecía eufórico al ver que ese entrenador pokémon lo tenía entre brazos mientras había algo que le impedía acercarse?

Un fiero rugido emergió de sus fauces y retumbaron en los oídos de los presentes. Lo siguiente a observar era lo rápido que esa criatura se movía, a la vez que consideraba que embestir con fuerza desde diferentes puntos a aquella tortuga gigante era práctico y destructivo. La defensa de Blastoise estaba surtiendo efecto, sin embargo, el ataque de Ninetales no era para nada despreciable.

—Está loco por acercarse y tomar a Umbreon, ¿pero por qué? Este pokémon está actuando de un modo muy extraño. Lo peor, es que no es nada débil…

Aquella criatura de fuego había escapado realmente ante el ataque de furia dragón que había descendido desde lo alto dejando tras de sí aquel cráter de tamaño apreciable. Y aunque la curiosidad le embargó sobre el creador de semejante fenómeno, pronto obtuvo respuestas; sólo tuvo que ser paciente y dejar que su vista se cruzara con ese Dragonite que lentamente descendía, mostrando a su entrenador.

—…Lance…-hablando de extrañas coincidencias de la vida.

—Se me ha escapado al final –chasqueó con frustración.

—¿Qué harías tú siguiendo un Ninetales? No son del tipo de pokémon que te gustan –ya se había encargado de regresar a Blastoise a su pokeball, y enfocaba su atención en el recién llegado.

—Está descontrolado y ha atacado a otros pokémon sólo porque así le ha placido. Es peligroso hasta para las personas, es por eso que me interesa atraparlo. Tampoco ha sido el único pokémon que tiene este patrón. Así que ten cuidado, al descontrolarse se vuelven mucho más fuertes.

—No voy a darte las gracias por haberte metido en mi duelo Lance. Que tengas suerte atrapándolo –dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a los límites de la ciudad.

—Esto es una completa locura, pero creo que no hay otro modo para hacer esto –sonrió, enfocándose en la dirección que había tomado aquel furtivo Ninetales.

Unas sábanas totalmente desacomodadas y un pequeño pokémon tratando inútilmente de quitarse los vendajes que se le habían colocado en diferentes porciones de su cuerpo, fue la escena que saludó a ese entrenador que por su expresión, no parecía demasiado feliz por la actitud hiperactiva de su problemático pokémon; mismo que debería estar descansando y no gastando sus energías en trivialidades.

Colocó una rebanada de pizza en medio de aquella cama y ese Umbreon no lo pensó dos veces; ahora se encontraba comiendo presurosamente, como si no le hubieran dado nada en varios días. La realidad era ésa, había dormido por tres días enteros.

—Si ya comes con esa vitalidad significa que ya estás mucho mejor. Aunque no entiendo por qué te metes en tantos problemas –le decía, tomando el único asiento que había. Y Pikachu parecía querer comer un poco de lo que Umbreon degustaba felizmente- Si sigues así, podremos irnos de aquí en poco tiempo.

El Umbreon le miró y le contestó a su modo mientras bajaba de la cama de un corto salto. Sacudió su cuerpo y se sentó a sus pies.

—Sólo porque estaba muy ocupado ya no le dije lo que se merecía a Blue. Perder a un pokémon de vista por un par de vestidos de mal gusto, es el colmo.

Aquel pokémon saltó al regazo de Red, algo que le parecía extremadamente extraño, por lo que quedó totalmente perplejo durante unos breves instantes. Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos segundos lo aceptó como un acto de agradecimiento por haberle salvado en el momento justo.

Restregó unas cuantas veces su rostro contra el pecho de Red para después mirarle fijamente, diciéndole en su idioma posiblemente tantas cosas que él nunca sabría. Pero cosas como ésas no poseían mucha significancia y simplemente le respondió acariciándole la cabeza un par de veces.

—Te alegrará saber que ya tienes una nueva pokeball. Una hecha a tu medida; estoy seguro que ésta no terminará destruyéndose. Es una versión mejorada de la blackball…-mencionó, sacando ese pequeño esférico-. Tendré que dejar un pokémon para poder tenerte en el equipo. Veremos qué más puedes hacer Umbreon.


	4. Espejismo

Era casi imposible poder respirar adecuadamente en medio de aquel ambiente tan caliente y oscuro; no sólo la noche aumentaba la escasa visibilidad, también lo hacían las fervientes cenizas que ascendían hacia el cielo en compañía de grandes cantidades de humo que se producían mientras todo se incendiaba alrededor. Aquel bosque estaba siendo rápidamente consumido y pronto no quedaría más que un suelo quemado y vagos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue una esplendorosa naturaleza.

¿Quién había provocado tal incendio?¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí, en ese lugar que ahora era irreconocible?¿Por qué se sentía inseguro cuando no yacía completamente solo?¿Qué era eso que le hacía sentir intranquilo, especialmente cuando alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo?

Sentía el peso sobre su hombro derecho, aquel viejo amigo suyo yacía allí, observando hacia al frente mientras que de sus mejillas emergían pequeñas chispas eléctricas, como si presintiera que algo o alguien se acercaba hacia ellos. Sin embargo, ese instinto no se equivocó.

Aquel ser gruñía con enorme ferocidad, como si sintiera una cólera creciente que se manifestaba en la demostración de esa mirada llena de malicia y esa penetrante luz azulada que era emitida por su cuerpo y que despejaba las tinieblas de alrededor.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con el comportamiento de ese pokémon, de ése que era suyo y que ahora parecía mirarlo con aborrecimiento, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera ir encima? Pero pese a la amenaza inminente no retrocedió y se mantuvo firme.

Ese momento que esperaba no llegara, se tornó realidad y ahora sólo podía contemplar en cámara lenta cómo corría aquel ser hacia él, dispuesto a propinarle un daño severo. Estaba preparado pese a lo indispuesto que se veía para el combate. Sin embargo, una vez más quedó perplejo; ese negro pokémon no iba contra él, sino contra lo que estaba detrás suyo.

El impacto fue certero y poderoso, ocasionando mucho más daño al ya lastimado suelo; no obstante, ese era un precio demasiado chico a pagar para hacer retroceder a esos seres, a aquellas criaturas que se reflejaban en las pupilas escarlatas de ese entrenador.

Estaba seguro de lo que eran, pero a su vista el concepto que poseía se iba perdiendo, se distorsionaba por lo que su mente buscaba una definición para poder establecer la identidad de lo que estaba viendo. Pero no podía llegar a nada, estaba abrumado y era incapaz de desprender su mirada de esos ojos penetrantemente bermellón, brillantes y casi hipnóticos, pero que trasmitían sensaciones que iban desde la tristeza hasta el repudio; era una combinación de emociones que eran preferibles no experimentar y dejar en el olvido.

¿Qué sucedía con sus cuerpos?¿A dónde se había todo el color que caracterizaba a cada uno de esos seres?¿Por qué ahora parecían ser meras siluetas negras de consistencia dudable y sin sombra ante la luz de las llamas de alrededor?¿Qué se supone que era todo aquel mundo extraño e intimidante?

Ya no podía pensar más en ello, ya ni siquiera esa visión le era próxima y palpable. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta algo le había jalado y alejado de ese punto de concentración de espectrales sombras. Ahora sólo podía verlo todo desde lo alto… Aquello era un infierno que no cedía con nada y en medio de éste existía una congregación de esos seres yéndose con lentitud hacia ese solitario pokémon de luz celeste, el cual no disminuyó su ferocidad, sino que la incrementó para hacer que retrocedieran con la misma velocidad en la que habían empezado a acorralarle. Lo segundo visible fue la explosión producto de sus ataques de sombra.

Las garras blancas le sostenían fuertemente pero de forma suave para no lastimarle; ¿pero qué es lo que hacía ese Dragonite en medio de ese mundo de fuego y por qué motivo le había salvado en ese preciso instante?¿Hacia dónde iban ahora?

—¿Hacia dónde planeas llevarnos, eh? –cuestionó en tono de queja, levantando su mirada hacia ese Dragonite, quien indudablemente estaba siendo manejado por alguien a quien apenas podía definir por la oscuridad de sus ropas y el cielo sin estrellas.

—…Un sitio tan agradable como éste no tiene muchos visitantes al año…-comentó secamente aquel individuo sin poderse hacer un esclarecimiento sobre el género de su voz.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos? Y en primer lugar…¿cómo fue que llegué hasta acá…? Lo último que recuerdo fue haber entrado a mi habitación y entonces…-se decía perplejo sin poderse dar respuestas. Quizás todo era un mero sueño.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ese Umbreon…Es experto en pelear contra aquellas cosas que casi te atrapan a ti.

—¿Umbreon…sabe pelear contra esas cosas? Además…¿qué son esas cosas? –preguntó con enfado, mirando punzantemente al dueño de ese Dragonite. Requería respuestas y las deseaba ahora mismo.

—Lo que ves… Pokémon…

—Tienes que estar bromeando…Esas cosas sólo tienen la apariencia, una teñida de negro…

—El mundo no es más que un sitio de apariencias, debes aprender a ver a través de ellas, aunque no sea bien recibido el resultado.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Tu guía turístico por esta noche, Red….Aunque tendrá que ser para otra ocasión…

—¿Otra ocasión?¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Pero sus preguntas ya no parecían estar llegándole y su misma voz empezaba a apagarse, como si perdiera fuerza, cayendo en una aterradora mudez. ¿Quién podía ofrecerle una contestación a lo que ocurría, quién podía explicarle por qué en un simple parpadeo su entorno se había transformado radicalmente por lo que habría de tomarle bastante tiempo el poder asimilarlo?

Su respiración permanecía agitada mientras que su frente estaba llena de sudor hasta el punto en que la ropa que traía puesta le resultaba hasta cierto punto incómoda y le provocaba comezón. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Él ansiaba respuestas, quería saber el significado de aquella perturbadora pesadilla que le había dejado un mal sabor.

Salió de la cama sólo para meterse a bañar inmediatamente después de ello. Tenía que enfriar las ideas de su cabeza y alejar el sueño que acaba de tener.

—… _Esa pesadilla realmente fue inquietante…_

Después de haber almorzado adecuadamente tomó la decisión de salir de casa y tomar un poco de aire fresco, no obstante, el panorama posiblemente era mejor adentro en su hogar; al menos eso fue lo que pensó al ver que su patio era el sitio de reunión de viejos amigos, unos que hacía tiempo no veía.

El cabello corto y lacio de tonalidad castaño claro, combinaba maravillosamente con esos ojos azul aciano capota. Asimismo su piel lucía completamente impecable y rosácea; siendo así las características físicas que resaltaban de esa joven de mediana estatura.

Llevaba puesto un mini short azul de mezclilla con un cinturón negro y una blusa carmesí en conjunto con un par de botas negras. Aquella joven era realmente bonita y aquel carismático Krabby yacía a un lado de ella, luciendo muy animado.

—…Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Red –saludó con enorme alegría la chica.

—No es común verte en Pueblo Paleta, Misty. ¿Qué te ha traído por acá?

—Vine a visitarte ya que escuché que andabas de vuelta en la región –mencionó descaradamente con esa impecable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ah…pues ya voy de salida -contraatacó.

—Sí, es lo que estoy viendo. Y yo que hice un viaje hasta acá, pero bueno. ¿Es que acaso vas a iniciar nuevamente un viaje pokémon? –curioseó.

—Me aburro de permanecer quieto mucho tiempo. Y puede que ya haya mejores rivales allá afuera, así que eso me motiva.

—No cambias –suspiró cansadamente-. Eres muy bueno Red, pero no seas demasiado ególatra o eso será tu ruina un día de éstos –argumentaba. Y bien podría ser su caso algún día.

—Ummm…Al menos eso promete una buena pelea –ajustó su gorra, enormemente motivado ante las predicciones de la castaña-. Entonces seguiré como siempre –refutó cínicamente, empezando a caminar con severa tranquilidad.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿me podrías acompañar a Monte Luna?

—¿Para qué vas allá? -se detuvo, mirándole desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Porque hacia allá se dirigieron los miembros del Equipo Rocket que se encargaron de robar algunos pokémon de Ciudad Celeste. Principalmente los de los niños que apenas están iniciando.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? –temas como esos acaparaban toda su atención.

—Anoche…Me enteré hoy temprano y por eso vine para acá. ¿Así que vendrás conmigo? –pidió de manera sutil.

Inclusive el hecho de andar con cautela no resultaba nada fácil en un sitio donde el terreno era traicionero y del cual también se tenía que evitar conflicto directo con los pokémon salvajes que allí habitaban. Y también debían evitar ser vistos por el enemigo antes de tiempo; el elemento sorpresa era importante.

Sus pasos los condujeron hacia una gran gruta, descendiendo con sumo cuidado debido a lo escarpada que estaba y por la nula luz que llegaba a ella.

—Ten cuidado, el terreno está demasiado resbaladizo –advirtió Red, liberando a Umbreon para mejorar la visibilidad circundante-. Al menos con esto podremos ver mejor el camino.

—¿Un Umbreon? Así que has cambiado a los integrantes de tu equipo –ahora sentía un poco más de alivio al ver que la luz azul de ese pequeño les permitía ver mucho mejor el interior de la gruta.

—Es sólo Umbreon; los demás siguen siendo los mismos –concluyó al tiempo que avanzaba con cautela.

—Ya revisamos varias partes, y no hemos encontrado nada.

—¿Realmente estás segura de que vinieron hasta acá? Es un sitio bastante vistoso como para que un gran número de pokémon sean escondidos –inquirió Red.

—La información es confiable. O en todo caso ellos simplemente ya se fueron de aquí y sólo estuvieron de paso –alegó Misty que por momentos sentía que se resbalaba, así que se sujetaba a la pared lo mejor posible.

—Éste es el único sitio que nos falta por examinar, sino hay nada al final de todo esto…-pero repentinamente se quedó completamente callado, indicándole a Misty de que se mantuviera en silencio y totalmente pegada a la pared de la gruta. Umbreon por su lado había dejaba de emitir esa celeste luz.

Se escuchaban claramente pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, como si estuvieran huyendo con enorme celeridad de algo que les venía pisando los talones; al menos ésa era la impresión. La respuesta la conocerían en el justo momento en que en su camino se cruzaran aquellos que corrían con celeridad. Una curva les separaba de su encuentro.

La información era la correcta, ellos en verdad se encontraban escondidos en ese sitio, pero no explicaba por qué corrían. Quizás había una relación entre ellos y la cantidad abundante de agua que corría con enorme presión desde más adentro de la gruta y que se estrellaba contra ese grupo de tres hombres; haciendo que se estrellasen inevitablemente contra las paredes de la gruta, cayendo inconscientes y con lesiones visibles.

Red y Misty habían corrido con suerte y se habían prendado fuertemente de las irregularidades de la pared para no ser arrastrados y enfrentar el mismo destino que esos lacayos del equipo Rocket.

—Esa fue una poderosa hidrobomba…-comentó Misty, empezando a caminar por ese mojado camino con enorme cuidado.

—Ten cuidado, no seas tan impertinente –regañaba Red a la vez que se adelantaba y quedaba en frente de ella.

—Ni que fuera tan indefensa Red. Traigo a mis pokémon conmigo, así que…-sus palabras se quedaron en ello, sólo había logrado escuchar aquel golpe seco que se había estampado hacia su dirección, entre Red y el atacante-. ¡Red! –exclamó con enorme preocupación. Rogaba porque nada malo le sucediera al chico.

El joven cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo envolviendo su estómago con ambas manos, acción que no hizo más que alarmarla, provocando que se agachara a un lado de él y comprobara su estado.

—¡Red, Red, ¿estás malherido?! –vociferó con el ceño fruncido por la angustia.

—Ve tras él…Umbreon…-fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron en el momento en que sus manos abandonaron su estómago. Su pokémon siguió la orden al pie de la letra.

—Umbreon…se interpuso entre lo que sea que te haya atacado –susurraba asombrada.

—Lo que está aquí posiblemente es mucho más peligroso que un grupo entero de integrantes del equipo Rocket y es muy rápido.

—…Un pokémon…que no quiere que nadie esté aquí…

—Eso nos incluye a nosotros también –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de seguir el único sendero que había con la intención de alcanzar a Umbreon.

—¡Espérame Red!

Lo que había al final de ese sitio no eran pokémon, sino algo que no estaban esperando encontrarse y que sólo les trajo muchas más dudas que respuestas.

¿Cómo habían logrado llegar esa docena de niños allí sin que nadie se percatara de la ausencia tan numerosa de éstos?¿Qué es lo que les había ocurrido?¿Desde cuándo habían estado fuera de casa y de qué modo se relacionaban ellos con el equipo Rocket? Cualquier respuesta ofertada no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

No obstante, había otro problema que simplemente se estaba incrementando a poca distancia de donde esos niños estaban. Al final había resultado ser un Vaporeon, uno que estaba rivalizando en velocidad con Umbreon.

—No es normal que haya pokémon tipo agua en este sitio –habbló Misty.

—Él debió de haber sido el que mandó a volar a esos tres con su hidrobomba. Muy posiblemente halló a estos chicos y quiso salvarlos. Puede que nos vea como intrusos también.

—Sería mejor que retiraras a Umbreon, así dejaría de sentirse amenazado y posiblemente se calme.

—Pero si hago eso de todos modos vendrá por nosotros y tendremos que pelear. Lo mejor es cansarlo para que ya no esté causando problemas –aquel Pikachu descendió de su hombro dispuesto a lanzar una descarga eléctrica a tan alborotador pokémon.

No hubo un siguiente impacto entre ese par de evoluciones de Eevee gracias a esas filosas hojas navaja que se habían enterrado con enorme fuerza y destreza entre ambos, como un indicativo claro de que debían detenerse. ¿Pero de dónde provenía ese ataque? Venían justamente de otra entrada hacia la gruta, misma que estaba cubierta entre musgo y enredadoras. El pokémon encargado de ello, un Meganium, acompañado de su entrenador pokémon.

Los ojos carmesí de ese chico competían con los de Red, pero incluso los del otro individuo parecían mucho más lejanos al sentimiento de cordialidad que los del mismo pelinegro. Su gabardina negra y pantalón del mismo tono resaltaban la envinada camisa que llevaba mientras el tono rosa pastel de su cabello resaltaba aún más su atractiva apariencia.

Aquel chico de mirada fría simplemente llamó a Vaporeon al interior de su pokeball, concluyendo definitivamente el escabroso encuentro.

—Perdonen la agresividad de mi Vaporeon. E que pensó que ustedes también eran personas indeseadas –comentó como si nada.

—¿Quién eres?

—Max, ese es mi nombre –se presentó sin mucha importancia, viendo de reojo a esos niños-. Yo llegué hasta acá buscando a estos chicos.

—Y nosotros buscando a pokémon robados, pero no hay nada.

—No hay rastro de algún pokémon ajeno a la fauna normal de este sitio. Lo único que no embonaba aquí son estos niños y ahora que ya están bien, podrán ser llevados de vuelta a su casa –agregó Max para Red.

—Primero tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y esperar a que vuelva en sí para saber a qué ciudad pertenece cada uno. Esto sí que va a ser laborioso –exhaló Misty con fatiga adelantada.

—No hay necesidad de ello. Ya están identificados cada uno de ellos a causa de que llevan más de una semana desaparecidos –completó el peli rosa al tiempo que sacaba aquel mundo de volantes de la bolsa derecha de su gabardina-. Sólo es cuestión de llevarlos a su ciudad.

—Lo tienes todo bien planeado, Max –Red se acercó al susodicho; ambos poseían la misma altura y esa extraña aura que hacía querer alejarse de ellos cuanto antes.

—Soy enemigo de las injusticias, por lo que no me agrada ver este tipo de cuadros.

—Tu Vaporeon era bastante fuerte.

—Tu Umbreon tampoco lo hace nada mal…Aunque ese comentario parece más una incitación a una pelea que un buen elogio.

— _Eso es justamente lo que es_  –Misty ya conocía de antemano las manías de ese chico.

—Primero lo primero –contestó Red.

—No soy de los que inician peleas innecesarias; generalmente tienen que interesarme las habilidades del entrenador, pero sobre todo, saber la opinión de sus pokémon.

—¿La opinión de sus…pokémon? –cuestionó un tanto confundido.

—Sí, la opinión de ellos…Dependiendo de eso, será la manera en que te trate en el campo de batalla –sentenció con una amabilidad aterradora y esa adorable sonrisa; era encantador, pero despertaba cierto temor.

—Tú sí que dices cosas interesantes. Prometes ser un buen peleador.

—¿Al menos te dignarás a darme tu nombre? –preguntó Max guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, enfocándose en ese chico.

—Red.

—Que nombre tan peculiar. Lo recordaré para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar tengamos un interesante duelo pokémon.

—De modo que ahora escaparás con la excusa de devolver a todos esos niños.

—Las cosas deben ser hechas en orden de prioridad. Que estos niños vuelvan seguros a casa, es lo que más me interesa ahora. Además, ya te lo había dicho, tengo que conocer la opinión de tus pokémon –sonrió ligeramente mientras liberaba a un pokémon más, a un formidable y enorme Steelix-. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Steelix.

La tarea de aquel pokémon consistió en la elaboración cuidadosa de un túnel alternativo que permitiera el traslado de todos esos niños de manera más sencilla y rápida. Aquel entrenador suyo le había indicado dónde empezar y la altura que éste tendría que poseer.

Y no cabía duda de que ese chico conocía muy bien esa montaña; la opción que había tomado había sido la correcta ya que ahora se encontraban fuera, en un área de la que era fácil volver a retomar el camino hacia el bosque circundante.

—Conoces bastante bien estos rumbos, Max –agregó feliz Misty por haber salido allí sin tener que atravesar nuevamente la gruta.

—Solía venir muchas veces aquí cuando niño, es por eso que conozco muy bien toda esta área y me es fácil elaborar un camino alterno.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de los niños perdidos de ciudad Celeste y ciudad Verde, Max.

—Yo me ocupo del resto.

—Nos estaremos viendo después Max –se despedía Red mirando de reojo a aquel chico.

—No desesperes Red, que tendremos nuestro combate. Al menos tu Umbreon dice que eres algo más que un chico ególatra y huraño –sonrió burlonamente, encaminándose hacia esos ocho niños restantes-. Así que más vale que te entrenes bien, porque este mundo, es un mundo de apariencias…


	5. Encrucijada

Aquel último ataque había agotado las fuerzas que restaban en el cuerpo de Golem y por tanto, habían dado la victoria una vez más al territorial pokémon nocturno Umbreon; quien se mantenía firme mientras contemplaba cómo el otro pokémon era retirado y el entrenador de éste se iba totalmente resignado.

—Uno más que derrotas este día Umbreon. Vas mejorando y ya hasta has aprendido un nuevo ataque. Supongo que por aquí ya no queda ningún rival más –miró a los alrededores y nada.

—No, quizás porque ya los aplastaste a todos y ahora te tienen miedo –le gritoneó Misty.

—¿Quieres que mi Umbreon se entrene con tus pokémon de agua? Todavía le queda energía, ¿cierto? –y ese pokémon sólo se giró hacia ella lanzándole una mirada de que estaba ansiosa de enfrentarle.

—Ya lo hicimos…hace dos horas…¿No lo recuerdas? Tu Umbreon los mandó a volar con bola de sombras y electrocañón.

—Mejor tomémonos un descanso –le decía al siniestro, acariciándole cálidamente-. Ahora que sé todo lo que sabes hacer será más simple enfrentarnos a Max. Será pan comido el que derrotes a su Vaporeon.

—¡Oye, no subestimes el poder de los pokémon de agua! –rechistaba la castaña. Debía defender el honor de su tipo favorito.

—Me pregunto de qué ciudad será.

—Eres un caso perdido…Ya estás absorto en derrotar a ese chico del que apenas conoces su nombre –se resignó. No le quedaba de otra que soportarle tal cual era.

El tranvía se detuvo en una de las numerosas paradas que recorría en esa gran ciudad. No obstante, este tipo de inconvenientes no incomodaban a los pasajeros que iban cómodamente sentados, admirando la vista que sus ventanas podían proporcionarles.

Al lado de aquel chico de ojos carmesí y cabello rosa se sentó alguien más, un joven de cabellera azul marina y unos ojos intensamente dorados.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Gold – gesticulaba Max sin voltearlo a ver.

—El suficiente para pensar que has estado bastante ocupado en estos meses.

—La diversión nunca termina y se debe estar en constante movimiento.

—Especialmente cuando nuestro enemigo lo está –sentenció Gold-. Aunque gracias a ti hemos mantenido a todos a raya.

—Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás, aunque lo has hecho desde otros puntos.

—Pero me pregunto por qué no han sido más agresivos.

—Porque tienen confianza en sí mismos, Gold, por eso mismo.

—¿Consideran demasiado improbable lo que estamos tratando de hacer?

—No...Más bien dicho creen que es imposible que podamos detenerlos ahora, con todo ese camino recorrido y tan pocos detalles por afinar.

—El tiempo se nos está viniendo encima –proseguía el chico, notándose más que serio.

—Dile que no hay necesidad de que vaya tras él.

—¿Cómo dices?¿A qué viene eso ahora Max?

—Sólo haz caso a mis palabras Gold, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te lo explicaré con mayor calma.

—Umm…Está bien Max.

Desde esa pequeña colina cubierta de vistosos y pequeños árboles, se apreciaba por completo toda la distribución de un pequeño poblado, aquel que respondía a Pueblo Primavera. Un lugar donde los entrenadores que desean participar en la liga Johto reciben su primer pokémon del profesor Elm, un experto criador e investigador. Y aunque el clima era esplendoroso alguien había preferido tumbarse sobre el pasto y taparse el rostro con su gorra, perdiéndose una vez más en el mundo de los sueños mientras a su alrededor ese par de acompañantes suyos husmeaban un poco a tiempo que aquella chica los vigilaba de cerca.

—Después de tanto viaje termina quedándose dormido. No hay remedio con Red, en serio. Aunque al menos Pikachu y Umbreon se divierten jugando –pero su alegría se tornó en un largo suspiró. Odiaba que la hicieran esperar-. Y se supone que veníamos a ver a Gold –suspiró una vez más-. Todas las oportunidades que tengo tú mismo las arruinas Red.

¿Qué era aquella esencia que inundaba el aire y lo tornaba dulce, relajante y ameno?¿Y en qué instante eso fue una pantalla para ocultar la verdadera esencia que interesaba?

Aquella no olía a nada, sólo adormecía cada fibra del cuerpo y los sumía a todos en un profundo sueño del cual no habrían de despertar en largas horas.

Sin embargo, había quienes apenas habían regresado al punto de encuentro y estaban respirando apenas ese polvo somnífero que ya les estaba dificultando el mantenerse despiertos. Ese pequeño ratón eléctrico cedió primero ante los encantos de ese ataque planta, aquella compañera suya se resistía mientras observaba con problemas a quién estaba detrás de todo ello.

Aquel rostro sólo había sido contemplado una sola vez y hace bastante tiempo atrás; y dentro de esas vagas memorias entendía que su presencia no era peligrosa, pero se sentía confusa al contemplar la acción que hacía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?¿Y por qué todo repentinamente se volvió negro?

—Lamento todo esto…pero ésta era la única opción de hacerte venir conmigo Umbreon…-musitó, casi como un rezo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían dormido sobre aquella pequeña colina hasta el punto de contemplar que la tarde había llegado al fin?¿Por qué se sentían todavía adormilados?

—Ummm…¿Pero qué…?¿Ya es tan tarde? –preguntaba Misty, observando el horizonte.

—Al final hemos dormido más de lo que pensamos –se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas-. Hasta Pikachu sigue completamente dormido.  _¿Pikachu solamente…?_  –se cuestionó, sacando aquella pokeball negra sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía-…Umbreon…

—No lo veo por aquí cerca. Quizás se despertó antes y anda por los alrededores. Vayamos a buscarlo, ya verás que lo encontraremos –Misty le animó. Ahora debían ponerse a indagar por los alrededores.

Un puñetazo se estrelló con fuerza contra la sólida y dura pared de ese laboratorio; ésa era la única forma que él conocía para sacar la frustración que en ese momento lo embargaba mientras que los que permanecían a su alrededor sólo le miraban callados. Incluso ese Pikachu se mantenía en el regazo de la chica y el profesor simplemente callaba porque entendía lo que ese entrenador estaba pasando.

Aquel laboratorio era amplio, pero pese a todos los objetos e instrumentos desconocidos resultaba un poco acogedor y esa noche iba a servir de techo a ese par de entrenadores nómadas.

—Será mejor que ahorres tus energías para mañana, Red –comentaba aquel hombre que respondía al título de profesor Elm; un sujeto de lentes, cabello corto y castaño y un poco atolondrado, pero de buen corazón.

—Pasemos la noche aquí y ya mañana continuaremos buscando, Red –aconsejó Misty.

—Descansa tú, yo seguiré buscando –espetó molesto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero fue bloqueado por el profesor Elm-. Retírese.

—Sé cómo te sientes por haber perdido a Umbreon, pero no ganarás nada yendo a buscarlo en tan entrada la noche. Lo mejor será que esperaras a que amaneciera. Además, también vas a exponerte a ti mismo a lo que esté allá afuera.

—Pueden llevársela lejos en el transcurso de la noche; por lo que me resultaría mucho más difícil encontrarla después –alegó en su defensa.

—Pasa aquí la noche Red y mañana a primera hora yo mismo te acompañaré a buscar a tu pokémon. Y armaré una brigada para que nos acompañen.

—Profesor Elm…-murmuró Misty.

—…Está bien…-dijo de mala gana y no muy convencido. No le quedaba más remedio que acatar tan sencilla petición.

—Entre varios será mucho mejor la búsqueda y abarcaremos mucho más terreno. Además, es una ventaja que tu Umbreon sea un shiny; eso ayudará a identificarlo fácilmente de otros que pudiéramos toparnos.

—…Quizás ése fue el problema al final…Su color…-tomó asiento en el suelo, recargándose contra la pared, pensando en lo que ese pequeño podría estar haciendo.

—Los pokémon shiny son raros de ver y de atrapar. Quien tiene uno es afortunado y al mismo tiempo no, porque siempre habrá quienes quieran hurtarlo por su peculiar apariencia –el profesor Elm tenía cierta razón en sus palabras.

—Eso me está quedando claro. No es la primera vez que ocurren cosas extrañas alrededor de ese Umbreon. De hecho, hasta nuestro encuentro fue raro.

—No todos los días te topas un Umbreon atado a un árbol en medio de una montaña –decía con cierta burla Elm para amenizar el ambiente-. Aunque realmente me hubiera gustado verlo con mis propios ojos. Ya que he visto muchos shiny pero nunca un Umbreon. Y quién quita, podría ser ese Umbreon del que todo Pueblo Primavera habla.

—¿Del Umbreon del que aquí se habla? –preguntaba curiosa Misty.

—Sí. Aunque es una vieja historia, de la época de mis abuelos –habló embargado de nostalgia, acomodándose sus gafas para proseguir el relato-. Mi abuela me contaba que hace unos años atrás, cuando ella ya era toda una mujer casada y con hijos, al pueblo venía una visita bastante curiosa… Se trataba de un Umbreon de diferente color a los demás. Andaba por las calles por las noches y se detenía frente a algunas casas, casas específicas, como si esperara que alguien abriese y le recibiese.

Primero se creía que era de alguna de esas familias, sin embargo, ellos negaron haber tenido un Umbreon y los dueños anteriores se habían mudado hace algún tiempo atrás. Jamás se aclaró en realidad el misterio como tal, pero se hicieron suposiciones interesantes.

—¿Cuáles fueron profesor Elm? –preguntaba Misty, la única que parecía mostrar un verdadero interés en todo aquello.

—Que ese pokémon había pertenecido a uno uno de los cuatro líderes de la primera Elite Four. Después de todo, las casas que visitaba ese Umbreon habían sido anteriormente los hogares de cada uno de ellos.

—No sabía que ellos habían nacido en esta ciudad…-para la castaña todo eso era un mundo nuevo de información.

—Cada uno de ellos nació en ciudades diferentes, pero aquí se mudaron por razones que desconozco. Se conocieron, se volvieron amigos y se hicieron leyenda.

—¿Hacerse…leyenda? –cuestionó Red, quien al fin parecía estar prestando atención.

—Sí…¿Es que acaso no la conocen? Ellos solos se encargaron de limpiar la región de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh de los maleantes que en ese entonces imperaban en las ciudades y pueblos, y que solían extorsionar y lastimar a la gente. Labor por la que fueron odiados por quienes rompían el orden.

Ellos eran jóvenes cuando lograron eso y eso sumado a sus habilidades para las batallas, permitió el surgimiento de ese afamado título del Alto Mando o como es mejor conocido entre los jóvenes de estos días, la Elite Four. Antes de ellos ese término no existía, ni siquiera se había planeado en crearse algo como eso.

—Ellos fueron la primera generación… Los fundadores…En ese momento el portar un título como ése era sinónimo de guardián…No como ahora –expresaba Misty.

—A ellos ya se les había dado ese nombre de forma no oficial…Y cada quien se encargaba de un área determinada. De esa forma el mapa quedó dividido en norte, sur, este y oeste, cada una bajo la custodia de uno de ellos. Eran el apoyo primordial de la policía y el temor de aquellos que antes habían hecho de las suyas a expensas de todos.

—Si eran así, no es difícil de imaginar por qué se transformaron en leyendas…No obstante, ¿qué fue de ellos?¿Qué pasó con cada uno de ellos después de que el nombramiento fue oficial? Se dice que desaparecieron mágicamente…pero yo no creo que haya sido así…-espetaba Red con cierta seriedad.

—Se tienen hipótesis al respecto, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido comprobada plenamente. Muchos establecen que ellos simplemente buscaban renombre y después de haberlo obtenido, desaparecieron y volvieron a dejar a todos desahuciados. Otros opinan que en realidad nunca fueron quienes decían ser y que sólo era un engaño, que bien podrían haber sido miembros de aquellas organizaciones y que todo no fue más que un plan bien elaborado.

Hay tantas cosas que al final sólo se dice que desaparecieron y nunca más se les volvió a ver…Aunque…

—¿Aunque? –cuestionó Red.

—A casi veinticinco años de su desaparición se encontraron las pokeball que esos entrenadores portaban, todas dispersas en lugares recónditos y que no suelen ser muy visitados. Toda esa búsqueda dio inicio porque alguien había hallado una pokeball de apariencia extraña, como si fuera cristal. Al llevarla a una tienda de antigüedades el que trabajaba allí le mintió al decirle que eran objetos preciados y que debía buscar más. Para mala suerte de ese hombre, sólo encontró ésa, misma que le fue robada.

Cuando alguien diferente logró hallar una, la examinó con cuidado y determinó que pertenecían a alguien a particular. De ese modo se inició la búsqueda, de la cual obtuvimos sólo dieciocho. Al final fuimos incapaces de hallar las seis restantes.

—¿Y cómo supieron que eran de ellos? –preguntaba Misty.

—Las pokeball de esos entrenadores podían particularidades. Cada una de ellas posee un símbolo en la parte superior, bastante visible ya que éste posee relieve. Unas poseen el símbolo de un espiral que ejemplifica al viento, las otras una pequeña gota azulada que representaba al agua, una llama que ejemplificaba al fuego y una hoja verde que hacía alusión a la tierra. Cada uno de éstos son únicos y no se han visto en otras pokeball más que en la de los líderes del primer Alto Mando.

Se trató de mantener todo aquello en secreto, ya que aquellos que lograron enterarse intentaron robar esas pokeball y hacerse de las criaturas que se resguardaban en su interior.

—Y los problemas empezaron a surgir –sentenció Red.

—Todos querían hacerse de pokémon tan fuertes.

—Así es…Pero al final lograron ser salvadas las dieciocho pokeballs y fueron resguardadas por períodos de tiempo a diferentes personas. La última persona al cuidado de ellas fue el profesor Oak.

—Lo sabemos –Red había sido después de todo, el mandadero para esa misión.

—Al final se decidió entregar esos pokémon al actual Alto Mando y que ellos decidan si pueden ser liberados o entregados a otros entrenadores.

—Supondré que dentro de todo esto…podría significar que Umbreon es uno de esos pokémon que pudo estar dentro de esas seis pokeball que nunca fueron encontradas. ¿O me equivoco, profesor Elm? –cuestionó Red.

—No, estás en todo lo correcto Red. Después de todo, sólo se conocían las identidades de dos pokémon de cada uno de ellos. Aunque queda claro algo, ellos usaban en su equipo pokémon de todo tipo, no se especializaban en uno solo, como lo hacen los actuales líderes de la Elite Four.

—Eso los hacía más difícil de vencer. Es una buena estrategia el variar el elemento –comentaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso sí…Espera, alguien está llamándome –se interrumpió a sí mismo mientras contestaba su celular-. Oh, buenas noches profesor Oak. ¡¿Pero qué ha dicho…?!¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! –se puso de pie bruscamente ante la noticia que había recibido. ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido para alterarle de ese modo?

—¿Qué sucede profesor Elm? –el pelinegro estaba un tanto inquieto por su forma tan repentina de actuar.

—…Acaban de derrotar…a Lance…y no sólo ello… Lo han dejado malherido…y robado sus pokémon…


	6. Choque

Numerosos camiones se movían sobre el oscuro camino que se alejaba de esas ruinas, carentes de luces, guiándose únicamente por el instinto y separándose entre las bifurcaciones que iban apareciendo, como si huyeran con enorme desesperación y lo mejor fuera dividirse para que el enemigo fuera incapaz de darse abasto. Pero algo era cierto, aquel que les perseguía no iba a dejarse derrotar por una estrategia tan pobre, no cuando tenía dominio del cielo y se trasladaba con celeridad sobre su Salamence.

Nunca esos ataques fueron tan precisos como peligrosos; el lanzallamas que emergía del interior de ese pokémon dragón era poderoso y poseía la capacidad de hacer explotar con enorme facilidad aquellos bruscos camiones brindados. Aquello era como una competencia del tiro al blanco, donde el único objetivo eran esos objetos en movimiento y no la naturaleza alrededor.

—Salamence, termina con los restantes…No te preocupes por quemar algunos árboles, Vaporeon se encargará de lo demás –el dragón solamente asintió y continuó con aquella faena.

Y aquello no era mentira…Las zonas que habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego estaban siendo sofocadas por el ataque surf que empleaba Vaporeon con enorme maestría; y aunque era majestuoso y fuerte, poseía la delicadeza de no lastimar a los árboles y criaturas presentes.

—Necesito quitar estos estorbos del camino... Aunque no esperaba que algo como eso fuera a atacar a Lance…-musitó bajamente Max, quien cambiaba de posición para poder ir tras otro enemigo-. Démonos prisa Salamence.

No se sentía sorprendido en lo absoluto en contemplar ese rostro, pero si le había sobresaltado el poco tiempo que le había tomado en llegar hasta allí. El semblante de ese chico lucía enfadado a la vez que manifestaba una cierta desilusión por el recién derrotado entrenador de pokémon dragón.

—Las noticas corren demasiado rápido, por lo que veo –le decía Lance a Red, tomando asiento con cierto esfuerzo sobre la orilla de su cama.

—Hace de eso ya prácticamente un mes Lance –estipuló. Por su lado prefería quedarse de pie.

—El tiempo vuela en realidad. Aunque debes tener otro motivo para estar aquí que el venirme a ver con ese gesto de decepción, Red.

—Tengo varios asuntos pendientes, es todo. Aunque…

—¿Quieres saber quién me derrotó, no es verdad? –el otro simplemente asintió con esa intensa mirada-. En realidad no podría darte un nombre, ya que no fue un entrenador el que derrotó a mis pokémon y me atacó…sino más bien, fue un grupo de pokémon salvajes los que hicieron todo…

—¿Q-Qué has dicho…?¿Pokémon salvaje…lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a los tuyos? Aunque no entiendo cómo fue que se llevaron a tus pokémon…

—Mis pokémon se fueron con ellos después de la batalla, incluso aunque estaban lastimados le siguieron. Yo no pude hacer nada. Intenté devolverlos a sus pokeball, pero no me fue posible. Las rechazaron –la frustración le escurría sin enorme problema en sus vibrantes pupilas. Estaba enfadado y al mismo tiempo, se sentía impotente.

—Lo que me estás diciendo suena a una completa…

—Locura –completó-. Lo sé. Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, no esperaba que lo que te sucedió tuviera tal trasfondo –ya se le notaba un poco más calmado.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo procura tener cuidado. No sería bueno que te ocurriera algo como eso a ti también.

—Algo como eso no sucederá. Nos veremos luego Lance –se despidió con un ademán simple. Ya había obtenido lo que deseaba y era momento para retirarse.

Salió con cierta prisa de la habitación, ignorante de que alguien más pasaba por el pasillo justo en ese momento, provocando inevitablemente un choque, uno que sólo lo hizo tambalear vagamente y a la otra persona caerse por completo.

Su fleco en uve se posaba en medio de su frente, permitiendo que al lado de éste se postrara una capa corta de cabello, delineándole sin esfuerzo alguno su delicado rostro. El resto de su cabellera era larga llegando hasta la altura de sus rodillas, manteniendo un peculiar ondulado que le daba mucho más volumen y forma. Y aunque la tonalidad celeste platinada de su cabello era hasta cierto punto llamativo, era opacado rápidamente por el color violáceo de aquel único ojo que quedaba a la vista; el izquierdo permanecía totalmente resguardado por ese vendaje.

Llevaba puestas botas marrón cortas y un short negro de tela, que en combinación con aquella blusa blanca de manga corta conformaban lo más primordial de su atuendo. Una chaqueta beige al son de esa corbata roja y un cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada concluían su atuendo.

—Error mío el no haber visto que saliste de esa habitación –estipuló la chica, poniéndose de pie sin problemas. Incluso sacudió el polvo de su short.

—No había manera ya que esa parte…-se quedó callado y simplemente enfocó su mirada en otro punto. No era muy educado de su parte mencionar un detalle como ése.

—No hay problema –expresó, empezando a caminar con cierta lentitud-. Al menos tuve la extraña coincidencia de toparme con aquel afamado entrenador llamado…Red…Eres ya una leyenda, me pregunto si realmente serás tan bueno como todos dicen que eres –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse entre la encrucijada disposición de los pasillos del hospital.

—Aquí están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, empezando por lo que le ocurrió a Lance…

—En vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, deberías estar buscando a Umbreon, Red –reclamó Misty, quien lo había divisado desde la sala de espera y decidió meterle un buen susto.

—Ya revisamos en toda la zona y nada –contestó malhumorado-. Habrá que ir a otro lado.

—Está bien, pero no te pongas de mal humor. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ello –se defendió mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cadera.

—No te obligué a que vinieras hasta acá para seguir buscando a Umbreon.

—Arggg…¡Ni quién te entienda! Eres un mal agradecido de primera –soltó enfurecida mirándolo suspicazmente.

—Y tú demasiado ruidosa –agregó burlón.

—Algún día hallarás a alguien igual de odioso que tú y te sacará de tus casillas así como tú haces con todos los que estamos a tu alrededor –sentenció Misty. Nada como una amenaza sutil.

Aunque era algo ordinario hallar entrenadores por aquella zona enfrascados en batallas de entrenamiento, no era algo común que se conglomeraran tantos en un mismo enfrentamiento, a menos que se tratara de personajes conocidos y fuertes. Esto atrajo la atención de ambos que rápidamente se filtraron entre la gente llegando hasta adelante, contemplando a los dos contrincantes; un oriundo del lugar y una chica, la misma que había visto en el hospital.

En la pequeña arena se enfrentaban un gran Onix y un simpático Raichu. En términos de elemento, el Onix ya poseía la victoria más que asegurada.

—No fue una buena elección de tu parte el haber llamado a ese Raichu al enfrentamiento –decía el chico, cruzándose de brazos-. Y eso que te di la ventaja por ser una linda chica y te mostré a mi Onix para que tomarás la mejor decisión.

—Agradezco la caballerosidad –sonrió un poco-. Así que Raichu y yo haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, ¿verdad? –le decía a su compañero quien simplemente liberaba pequeñas chispas eléctricas de su mejilla por el gusto que sentía.

—¡Onix, cola férrea!

Aquel ataque era fuerte pero no poseía la suficiente velocidad para poder darle un golpe certero aquel ratón; quien esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad, a la vez que estaba incrementando su agilidad solamente para poner en apuros a aquel pokémon roca.

Pero ese Raichu no iba a pasarse todo el rato esquivando, también deseaba formar parte de la batalla y su cola férrea chocaría contra la de aquel Onix; no obstante, aquel roedor era mucho más rápido y lograba propinarle más golpes de los que eran lanzados hacia él y que a la vez terminaban siendo esquivados. La opción de esconderse bajo tierra era la mejor para deshacerse de los abusos de la cola férrea de Raichu.

Bajo las patas del roedor eléctrico el suelo empezó a quebrantarse, a volverse frágil e inestable dificultándole las cosas. Aunque el verdadero problema venía después, cuando éste iba a ser embestido por cabeza hierro.

Y en un santiamén Raichu contraatacó con mega puño.

Aquello era una lucha de haber quién empujaba más fuerte y en el menor tiempo posible para hacer retroceder al otro. Para la mala suerte de aquel Onix, Raichu sabía usar muy bien su otra mano y de ese modo puño dinámico impactó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole retroceder mientras el suelo continuaba reduciéndose a piedras.

—Raichu, desenrollar ahora –emitió la entrenadora.

El cuerpo redondeado de Raichu se hizo una práctica bola que giraba a enorme velocidad, y que iba haciendo añicos las endebles piedras que se topaban en su camino. El Onix usó enterramiento y evadió al roedor. Desde abajo Onix le recibió dispuesto a obtener una victoria.

—Dile adiós a tu pequeño Raichu. ¡Onix, ciclón! –demandó engreídamente el chico.

—Las sorpresas siempre son buenas. Me agrada esto –añadió con cierta alegría en sus palabras-. ¡Raichu, danza lluvia!

—¿Danza…lluvia…? –se cuestionaba confundido aquel chico.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para reflexiones, lo que todos veían no era más que un abrupto cambio climático, donde el cielo antes despejado ahora no era más que uno lleno de nubes y ennegrecido. No demoró demasiado tiempo en aparecer la presurosa lluvia, misma que estaba empapando a Raichu por completo y que logró hacer que aquel Onix se metiera bajo tierra para protegerse.

—Raichu, ¡usa trueno, ahora!

El pokémon eléctrico agarró un poco de impulso y dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para dar inicio a su ataque. El paisaje mostraba la energía eléctrica abandonando vigorosamente el cuerpo del ratón y concentrándose sobre aquel terreno perturbado. Todo iba siendo desintegrado a su paso y de forma irremediable llegó hasta lo único que le interesaba golpear, Onix.

Su cuerpo de roca le resguardaba de los ataques eléctricos pese a la cantidad de agua que había caído sobre él, no obstante, la potencia que esa ofensiva poseía estaba empezando a tener repercusiones. No era cuestión del elemento, sino del nivel que tuvieran cada uno el que determinaría el ganador.

La descarga de energía eléctrica cesó colocando a un Raichu al lado de su entrenadora y a un montón de piedra calcinada acompañada de un inconsciente Onix, a pocos metros frente de ella.

—G-Ganaste…-balbuceaba boquiabierto, contemplando cómo ese Raichu estaba listo para otros rounds más mientras que su pokémon estaba fuera de combate.

—El elemento no es lo todo –sentenció, sacando una pequeña barra de chocolate de la bolsa de su chaqueta-. Y tú lo has hecho muy bien, Raichu –felicitó, dándole ese chocolate al roedor que lo comía felizmente-. Fue un duelo entretenido, te lo agradezco.

—De…D-De nada…-regresó a su herido compañero de batalla, demorando nada en salir corriendo del lugar. Se sentía enormemente apenado por haber perdido contra una chica.

—Vámonos, ya estuvimos bastante tiempo aquí –Raichu se limitó a seguirle tranquiamente-. Ahora vayamos a Ciudad Fuscia, dicen que hay cosas interesantes por allá –comentaba al tiempo que avanzaba, Sin embargo, tuvo que detener su andar, alguien le cortaba el paso-...Eres tú…Red…

—Debo admitir que creí que perderías considerando la mala elección que hiciste al inicio de tu combate, pero no lo hiciste nada mal –si eso era una felicitación, no se sentía como tal.

—Supongo que debo sentirme halagada por tus palabras, digo, provienen del "Gran Red", aquel entrenador al que nadie ha sido capaz de derrotar –comentó burlona. Por lo visto su Raichu se sentía algo intranquila con ese entrenador-. Cálmate.

—Hasta parece que tienes buen sentido del humor –expresó sarcástico-. Un duelo entre tu Raichu y mi Pikachu no estaría nada mal, claro, si no temes perder contra una leyenda como yo –una sonrisa maliciosa se implementó en sus labios. Podría verse todo lo apuesto del mundo, pero eso no quitaba las ansias que tenía por querer derrotarle.

—No suena mala idea, pero le tengo una mala noticia al actual Campeón y destacado Maestro Pokémon. Me han dado un encargo y debo llevarlo en la brevedad posible. Así que lamentablemente no podrá atenderle como se merece, su real leyenda –incluso hizo una reverencia para darle el caché adecuado.

—Eso suena más a una excusa que nada.

—Si piensas que soy cobarde, estás equivocado –sonrió a medias-. Pero la gente responsable debe cumplir con sus obligaciones aunque le tienten con duelos entretenidos en el camino. Pero hay una manera. Bueno, tendremos nuestra batalla –decía. En un simple movimiento tomó la gorra de aquel chico; le había cogido desprevenido y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar-. Si llevas esto es porque es importante, porque te hace ver más interesante u odias peinarte, cual sea la respuesta…esto es garantía de que nos toparemos para batallar…

—Oye, eso es mío…-inquirió con el ceño torcido. Vaya osadía la suya.

—Lo recuperarás cuando me derrotes, niño…

No había nada que pudiera hacer ya, aquella chica había escapado frente a sus propias narices, elevándose sin problema alguno sobre aquel Dragonite mientras le gritaba, aparentemente su nombre.

—…Por si te lo preguntabas, mi nombre es Shade.

Pero ella no iba a salirse con las suyas tan fácilmente. Él también podía jugar el mismo juego y ahora se encontraba siguiéndole los pasos sobre su Charizard. Mismo que en un santiamén había alcanzado la velocidad de ese pokémon dragón.

—Vaya que eres un sentido, mira que hacer todo un espectáculo por una gorra como ésta –es que tenía al chico a cosa nada de alcanzarle.

—¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

—Puedes quemar esto, ¿sabes? –comentaba de lo más divertida. Incluso sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando de la cacería-. Tienes que ser más rápido si quieres acertarle un golpe a mi pequeño -su Dragonite esquivaba aquel ataque sin mucho problema.

Y no estaba bromeando. ¿De qué servía el poder si no podía acertar ni estar remotamente cerca de ese pokémon que usaba su impecable agilidad en el aire en combinación con esas maniobras aéreas que ponían en apuros a todo aquel que estuviera sobre el lomo de ese animal?¿Y por qué ella parecía disfrutar la velocidad y la forma en que maniobraba su Dragonite? O ella estaba demasiado loca o sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Y ahora ambos lanzallamas se estrellaban creando inmediatamente una desagradable explosión, misma que alejó a ambos unos cuantos metros por la fuerza de la misma; pero no se iba a detener en ello.

Ataques como esos se repitieron de forma continua a lo largo del cielo.

—Eres un terco Red –gritó la chica sin voltear a verlo. Debía mantenerse atenta a su alrededor.

—Y tú una ladrona que cree que podrá irse así como así.

—No soy una ladrona, únicamente la tomé prestada como garantía para que nos volviéramos a encontrar y pudiéramos tener una batalla. Si eres tan bueno como dicen que eres, entonces la recuperarás tras derrotarme –guardó aquella gorra en la bolsa de su chamarra; allí estaría más segura.

—Vamos por ellos Charizard.

—Eso quiero verlo yo misma. ¡Dragonite, acelera que esto está muy lento! –ordenó y éste simplemente parecía complacido con la idea, apresurando en un parpadeo.

—No lograrán escapar sólo porque han incrementado la velocidad un poco. No les dejaremos ganar, ¿no es así Charizard? –el fiero lagarto rugió e incrementó su velocidad de vuelo; si guerra querían, guerra obtendrían.

—Los hombres siempre son tan competitivos, ¿verdad Raichu? –le decía a ese pequeño que se aferraba con fuerza a Dragonite y ella; no quería caerse ni por error-. Aunque no podré quitármelo de encima fácilmente. Y pensar que dejó sola a aquella chica por su fanatismo por esta gorra –indiscutiblemente se encontraba perpleja ante un hecho como ése, aunque ello sólo la motivó a colocar aquel preciado objeto sobre la cabeza de su Raichu-. Te queda bien, Raichu…-sonrió campante. El roedor parecía estar de acuerdo con la moción-. Ummm…Eso no puede ser bueno…-no lo decía sólo porque sí. La escena había pasado ante sus ojos en cámara lenta; la preciada gorra había salido volando, en dirección al bosque que se postraba bajo sus pies-. Ah…Creo que el desenlace será otro…

Ese Dragonite caía en picada lo más rápido posible, siguiendo el descenso de aquella prenda…Faltaba poco para poder hacer contacto con el suelo, y al mismo tiempo, prácticamente nada para poder tener aquello nuevamente entre sus manos.

El suelo retumbó ante el peso del dragón al aterrizar. No obstante, el objetivo había sido recuperado satisfactoriamente.

—Bueno, eso sí que estuvo lleno de adrenalina. Diría que lo repitiéramos, pero no creo que sea sano para el corazón de ninguno de nosotros tres –pronto escuchó el descenso de Charizard a escasa distancia de donde había aterrizado-…Sí que eres persistente, Red.

—Mira hasta dónde terminaste trayéndome. Hasta Islas Canela…¿Ahora sí tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento?

—Ya te dije que tenía cosas por hacer Red. Pero creo que eres sordo o algo así –nuevamente volvió a guardar el objeto; ahora lo cuidaría mejor.

—Tú eres la que inició todo este embrollo y ahora simplemente quieres escaparte.

—¿Amas provocar a la gente, no es verdad Red? Ese tipo de provocaciones no funcionan en mí, tendrás que hacerlo mejor –momento de regresar a sus chicos a sus respectivas pokeballs-. Aunque gracias a esto llegué más rápido a mi destino, supongo que debería agradecerte.

—Devolviéndome mi gorra, por ejemplo –dijo en tono de pocos amigos el oji carmesí.

—Ummm….No lo creo –sonrió con cinismo-. Mejor sé un buen chico y espérame aquí mientras voy a hacer mi mandado.

—Ni que fuera tu mascota –contestó de mala gana.

—Arreglaremos eso después Red, después de que salga del Monte Ascuas y me traiga conmigo el encargo que allí me tienen. Dudo que quieras esperar todo ese tiempo, así que, ¿qué te parece si vienes y echas un vistazo y cambias un poco de ambiente? Algo es claro, encontrarás con quien desquitar tu frustración por haber venido hasta acá.

—Hmp…De todos modos tengo que derrotarte, Shade.

—Después de que terminemos con esto, podemos tener un duelo de seis contra seis si es lo que quieres.


	7. Constancia

Bebió con enorme ahínco el contenido de esa botella, como si la sed que carcomiera su garganta fuera insoportable y sólo pudiera ser aplicada de ese modo. Ahora que había tomado lo suficiente ajustó su sombrero de paja y sintió el peso de su Pikachu sobre su hombro mientras le hacía llevar la mirada hacia un punto específico en aquella isla de clima caluroso y criaturas de fuego.

Aquella chica portaba unas botas lila que le llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas, usaba jeans azul cielo y una especie de vestido oriental sin mangas tonalidad naranja claro combinado con tonos verde óleo; bajo el cual se apreciaba una sudadera negra que evitaba que su blanca piel se expusiera al inclemente sol de Isla Canela.

Su mirada achocolatada contrastaba con el dorado de su largo y lacio cabello rubio que permanecía bien sujeto con una coleta alta. Incluso ese sombrero de paja embonaba perfectamente bien con ella.

Aquella chica poseía un bonito rostro y una complexión que la dejaba muy lejos de ser una niña.

—Pero si es Red –susurraba, acercándose por mera inercia hacia la escena-. Aunque viene acompañado de alguien a quien nunca había visto antes…Ummm…Me pregunto si ella será su…-sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquel pensamiento y simplemente optó por acercarse.

Aquella joven había pasado a recoger al centro pokémon una mochila negra, muy posiblemente llena de todo lo que requería para la misión que le había sido encomendada y ahora simplemente empezaba a caminar en compañía de aquel chico; quien no parecía nada complacido con la idea, además de sentirse extraño sin su gorra.

Shade entró a una tienda sin decir nada; ése habría de ser el momento para que la blonda se aproximara a él. No hubo que esperar demasiado, el Pikachu de Red bajó del hombro de su entrenador solamente para encontrarse con el de esa joven; a los dos pequeños se les veía alegres de volver a encontrarse y restregaban su mejilla el uno contra el otro.

—…Yellow…-expresó Red al contemplar a la chica. No podía creer que se la encontrara en un sitio como ése.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te ha traído a Isla Canela, Red? –preguntó curiosa.

—Asuntos…inesperados y tediosos –respondió con cansancio.

—Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Aunque sigo escuchando de ti…Sigues desafiando a cualquiera que se te cruza en tu camino.

—Pero no he hallado a nadie interesante, bueno, quizás, pero ahora estoy pagando por ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –curioseaba.

—No hay necesidad de explicar. Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

—Sólo vine de visita a la isla. Después de todo, es famosa por sus pokémon tipo fuego, así que vine a ver si hallaba algo interesante. Aunque cuando te vi decidí venir a saludarte –le sonrió alegremente.

—Hola –saludó la peli azul tras salir de la tienda con aparentemente nada comprado-. Mi nombre es Shade, gusto en conocerte.

—El mío es Yellow, encantada.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte Red. No demoraré más de medio día y estando en compañía el tiempo volaría mucho más rápido –sugirió Shade.

—No después de haberme dicho el motivo por el cual vas al Monte Ascuas.

—¿Y piensas dejar a tu amiga sola aquí? –preguntó en tono neutral viendo fijamente a aquella chica-. Te diría que nos acompañaras, pero…mi hermano me asesinaría viva de hacer eso. Ya que cualquier cosa que suceda allí será mi responsabilidad.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos ya estaba a punto de dejar la isla, y mi boleto de barco ya tiene una hora exacta –confesó con cierto desánimo Yellow. Mal día para haber comprado todo antes de tiempo.

—Después de que termine con todo esto volveré a Pueblo Paleta, así que podrías ir si quieres –alentó Red.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Iremos a visitarlos Chuchu y yo –ya lucía mucho más animada mientras sonreía ampliamente ante tales palabras que prometían un reencuentro.

—Ahora vámonos de una vez, Shade.

—Está bien –dijo sin mucho cambio en su tono de voz antes de liberar a su Dragonite. Red hiz lo mismo con Charizard-. No demoraremos en llegar, así que vámonos.

—Nos veremos luego Yellow –se despidió rápidamente el pelinegro.

—Hasta luego –dijo con cordialidad Shade quien en poco tiempo alcanzó a aquel presuroso pokémon de fuego.

No había duda de que ya se encontraban en aquel sitio denominado como Monte Ascuas, la temperatura de alrededor se había elevado en comparación con la que habían sentido en Isla Canela; y no habrían de caminar demasiado antes de posarse frente a la entrada del monte. A partir de ese momento estaban sólo ellos dos contra una cantidad abrumadora de pokémon salvajes que no les dejarían avanzar con facilidad, pero al final, todo formaba parte de los gajes del oficio.

Caminaron con cautela y silencio por la primera planta, manteniéndose atentos por si llegaran a sorprenderles. No obstante, todo estaba bastante pacífico, algo que tampoco era una buena señal.

La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, ahora lo estaban apreciando. Una gran cantidad de piedras caían desde arriba, aparentemente lanzadas desde la siguiente planta y muy posiblemente por Geodude y Graveler que no apreciaban las visitas de entrenadores.

El ataque de cola férrea de Ppikachu se encargaba con facilidad de destrozarlas, mientras que la fuerte electricidad de Raichu las reducía a polvo inofensivo. Y entre alternancia de ataques, ese par de roedores se hicieron cargo de ello.

—Conforme vayamos adentrándonos cosas como éstas serán lo que menos nos preocupen.

—Es evidente que no dejarán que nos lo llevemos con facilidad –Red empezaba a sentir el sofocante calor del rededor.

—No es que quiera hacerlo por egoísmo, sino porque si continúa aquí vendrán por él y se lo llevarán a la fuerza. Ahora que ya no está su madre aquí para protegerle, es presa fácil. Volverá aquí cuando ya tenga lo necesario para valerse por sí mismo.

—Una misión arriesgada…Digo, venir por el polluelo de Moltres, al AMonte Ascuas, un sitio lleno de pokémon fuertes y además protectores de éste, sí que es una idea desquiciada –estipuló Red con vilza.

—Tiene muy buena defensa, pero…al final los humanos siempre son ingeniosos y hallarán un modo para lograr lo que quieren. El ver que este sitio ya no es tan pacífico, deja en evidencia que ya han venido aquí y lo han intentado. Lo que vemos es el resultado de su persistencia –añadía con seriedad Shade antes de evaluar qué dirección tomar.

—Es bastante grande tu interés por resguardar la seguridad no sólo de Moltres, sino de los demás. Pero querer hacer siempre este tipo de cosas sólo hará que te metas en graves problemas –comentó el joven como sí nada.

—Ya lo hice antes…Me metí en problemas en los que posiblemente jamás podría haber salido…de no ser por la ayuda de mi hermano. Pero este es el modo en que nos criamos…y son hábitos que no podemos quitarnos de la noche a la mañana. Así como tu manía de retar a cada entrenador potencialmente bueno que te topes –añadió muy segura de cada una de sus palabras.

—Que no se te olvide que tú fuiste la que inicio todo. Y en todo caso, no me explico cómo es que tu Raichu pudo usar un ataque agua como ése –había decidido adelantarse, dejándole atrás en breve.

—No sólo la experiencia le confiere a un pokémon nuevas habilidades, sino también la edad misma… Aunque para este caso particular, se debió más que nada a que es muy sensible a los cambios climáticos; así que cuando se aproximan las lluvias, puede saberlo con cierta anticipación…

—¿Ah…? –frenó de golpe, viéndole de soslayo. ¿De verdad había dejado todo a la suerte?-. ¿Pero qué hubieran hecho de no haberse avecinado un repentino monzón?

—Teníamos un plan B, Red. Así que no había nada que temer –comunicó campante-. ¿Sabías que un Ninetales después de sobrepasar los cien años de existencia es capaz de aprender ataques psíquicos, inclusive de crear ilusiones tan perfectas que engañan a los humanos por completo? Cosas curiosas suceden con los pokémon y eso los hace sumamente interesantes.

—Suenas muy confiada de ti misma.

—¿Confiada de mí mima? No, yo confío en lo que mi pokémon es capaz de hacer. Conozco sus límites y su potencial, es por eso que al juzgar el de aquel pokémon, puedo decir que le hubiera ganado sin problema alguno –decía con suma autosuficiencia-. Es de tontos pensar que si el elemento que usas es superior al de tu rival, ganarás…Eso no determinará tu éxito dentro del campo de batalla –se había detenida, palpando la piedra de la pared más próxima-. Vamos por buen camino; las paredes están empezando a adquirir cierto calor y eso sólo significa una cosa…-sonrió para ella y continúo avanzando.

—Creo que una batalla con ella podría ser más interesante de lo que imaginé en un principio.

La temperatura aumentaba conforme avanzaban dentro del monte, pero enfriar la piedra sólo produciría que el agua se evaporara a una velocidad alarmante, creando nubes de vapor que únicamente nublarían el campo visual, pudiendo llevarles a un accidente inoportuno.

Lo siguiente que aquel chico supo era que tenía una botella de agua en sus manos, totalmente sin abrir.

—No sería buena idea que te desmayaras a medio camino, ¿verdad? Creo que eso será suficiente para ti y tu Pikachu –el Raichu de Shade bebía alegremente de la botella de agua que le había dado su entrenadora.

—Y yo que creía que sólo habías ido a comprar cosas de chicas en esa tienda.

—Sí, las cosas de chicas incluyen botellas de agua, un poco de comida y ultraballs –alegó con enorme burla. Red por su lado había compartido su refrescante bebida con su fiel amigo.

—A este punto ya debes de tener una idea de cómo atrapar a Moltres, ¿no?

—Posiblemente ande ofuscado por el barullo que se ha vivido aquí, así que entrara en batalla aún sin provocarlo siquiera como medida de protección. Hay dos opciones, enfrentarle y debilitarle, que es lo que cualquiera haría, claro, sino contemplara que un enfrentamiento demasiado fuerte aquí ocasionaría un derrumbe que nos mataría a todos…Y el otro que es el método pacífico, que incluye dormirlo y luego lanzar una ultraball, rogando de que no se escape. No sé tú, pero creo que no me siento lista para cruzar al otro lado.

—Entonces más te vale no ocasionar una pelea y calmarlo pacíficamente.

—Por supuesto, lo haré tranquilamente. Traje al pokémon indicado para mandar a dormir a Moltres y a todos los que estén aquí.

—No me digas que tú has traído a un…

—Jigglypuff…Estás en todo lo correcto Red.

—Si tu Jigglypuff canta, nos dormirá a todos.

—Traje algo para ello. Y son unos aislantes de sonido, que son capaces de bloquear el canto de este rosáceo amigo. Todo lo he planeado con anticipación.

Pero aquello no podía ser previsto por los planes porque estaba a merced aparentemente de fuerzas externas, de acontecimientos que no los relacionaban directamente con ellos.

La tierra vibró por completo, haciendo que las paredes se cuartearan y el piso cediera por segmentos. Aquello era provocado desde abajo, desde lo profundo del mar y ascendía peligrosamente hacia Monte Ascuas.

—Que suceda algo como esto no es normal. Algo debe estar ocurriendo allá abajo, pero no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Bien podría tratarse de ellos intentando llegar a Moltres desde otro ángulo.

—¡Tenemos que movernos o las piedras terminarán enterrándonos vivos! –exclamó, empezando a correr al lado de aquella chica, evadiendo las avalanchas y cambiando su dirección a causa de los bloqueos que se presentaban por ese terremoto que todavía continuaba manifestándose.

Pronto ocurrió lo que no deseaban, el piso que les sostenía se vino abajo, viéndose a sí mismos cayendo hacia un aparente abismo de oscuridad. El desenlace iba a ser desagradable si no hacían nada. Para la suerte de ambos aquel Dragonite les resguardaba sobre su lomo y se movilizaban hacia adelante, el único camino que tenían para avanzar ya que de donde habían caído estaba bloqueado y detrás de ellos sólo se posaba una pared.

—Esto estaba fuera de mis planes totalmente. Un terremoto de tal magnitud no es algo que esperas todos los días –Shade trataba de ver en aquella oscuridad sin demasiado éxito.

—Necesitamos algo de luz.

—Sé que es necesaria, pero Dragonite tiene mejor vista que nosotros y buscará un modo de sacarnos de aquí; Raichu y Pikachu se encargarán de los pokémon salvajes que quieran meterse con nosotros, aunque dudo que salgan muchos si consideramos que esta planta parecía estar inaccesible hasta ahora.

—De cualquier modo…¿cómo es que terminé yo conduciendo a tu Dragonite? –cuestionó, miránole de reojo. Ella estaba sentada detrás de él con ese par de pokémon eléctricos aferrados a su persona.

—Es una buena pregunta, pero que está fuera de lugar Red. Pero si quieres puedes sacar a tu Charizard y volar en él, yo no te detengo.

—Olvídalo, sólo será perdida de energía. Y además, este tramo está lo suficientemente angosto para apenas permitir que tu Dragonite se mueva apuradamente.

—Sigo pensando por qué tu obsesión con esa gorra.

—Es un símbolo…-respondió.

—¿Cómo tu marca distintiva?

—En términos simples así es.

—Los chicos son complejos –sin importar cuánto meditara aquella respuesta, no le hallaba sentido alguno-. Pero sólo tienes que vencerme para tenerla de vuelta.

—Después de que salgamos de aquí, tendremos nuestro encuentro y me la devolverás.

—Si es que ganas, claro está, sino, me la quedaré –dictaminó tranquilamente.

—Dudo que logres derrotarme.

—¿Te dolerá perder contra una chica?¿O es el concepto de perder el que te perturba, Red?

—En cualquier otro caso, sería el hecho de perder…Tratándose de ti, se aplica los dos…

—Oh, eso motiva a que menos quiera perder… Si un pokémon de fuego como Ninetales es capaz de aprender psíquico, una chica como yo es capaz de vencer al gran Red…-sentenciaba con una seriedad que hasta a Red le dio cierto desconcierto.

—Parece bastante centrada en la idea de derrotarme…Aunque anteriormente ya han venido a retarme, así que no tengo por qué ponerle demasiada atención.

—Nos podríamos estar acercando a una salida…-no sólo habló porque sí, claramente se vislumbraba una tenue luz al final del túnel. Misma que se tornaba mucho más grande conforme avanzaban.

Y de alguna manera era una salida, una que los libraba de aquel pasadizo lleno de oscuridad. Aunque cuando apreciaron el nuevo sitio al que habían logrado llegar, se dieron cuenta de que estaban nuevamente con el deseo de hallar un modo de escapar de allí.

—Un corredor hacia un punto sin salida –exponía Red, mirando a su alrededor. El suelo estaba plagado de una abrumadora cantidad de estalagmitas por lo que casi era imposible avanzar sobre dicha superficie.

—Un sitio así sólo serviría de resguardo, claro, considerándose que el acceso nunca fuera hallado. Pero es una maldición si éste es encontrado, porque lo que fuera que aquí esté, no podría huir.

—Así como nosotros ahora.

—Impactar hacia arriba ocasionará derrumbes…Hacia abajo una inundación…Y hacia el frente sería nuestra única apuesta, pero tampoco es segura.

—Ya que el terremoto de hace unos minutos ha dejado todo inestable y la piedra podría no soportar el embiste y colapsar, creo que debemos descartar tu plan –suspiró Red- Vaya lío en el que se había ido a meter por querer recuperar su gorra y no ser paciente.

—Es una apuesta peligrosa, pero creo que no tenemos más elección. Si tienes otra idea, te escucho atenta.

—Aquí ya hay suficiente espacio para que Charizard pueda volar libremente.

Y aquel par de fornidos pokémon estaban listos para lanzar un fuerte ataque de furia dragón contra aquella pared, no obstante, una tercera voz interrumpió el plan.

—Es mejor que no hagan eso, ya que la altura a la que se encuentra esa pared retiene la fuerte presión del agua marina circundante –dijo una voz que no lograban ubicar por ninguna parte.

—¿Y esa voz de dónde ha salido? –cuestionaba Shade.

—Por acá, acá estoy –habló nuevamente aquella voz, quedando visible el asombro de ese par de chicos al ver que quien les decía tales palabras era un Slowking que emergía de entre las gruesas estalagmitas; por lo visto se escondía en esa zona.

—Un…Slowking…Jamás me había tocado escuchar a uno hablar, bueno, es la primera vez que veo uno –ella descendió de su Dragonite, encaminándose hacia aquel pokémon con cautela.

—Todo este sitio se hubiera llenado de agua en un santiamén si hubieran proseguido con su ataque –continuó Slowking.

—No considerábamos que estuviéramos tan abajo del Monte Ascuas –espetaba Red con sinceridad.

—Pero gracias por la advertencia. Aunque ahora tenemos que buscar otro modo de salir.

—Existen maneras de salir al exterior, sólo que están cubiertas y no pueden ser vistas a simple vista –mencionaba el pokémon-. Y su llegada aquí es algo que ha alertado a los pokémon que aquí viven.

—Yo puedo explicar eso –añadía con cierta pena Shade-. Vine aquí para sacar a Moltres de este lugar, para evitar que esos hombres que han estado accediendo a este sitio, lo capturen y lo obliguen a obedecerles.

—Todos los pokémon de este sitio ya desconfían de los humanos por las acciones que han venido haciendo durante estos meses al tratar de llevarse a la única cría sobreviviente del Moltres que aquí habitaba.

—¿La última cría? Hasta donde yo sabía, sólo había una…-un semblante de sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de Shade.

—El otro huevo no eclosionó y la última cría se mantiene oculta en las entrañas del Monte.

—Esas no son buenas noticias…-expresó con mal sabor de boca la chica-. Entonces debo de hallar esa salida antes de que esos sujetos vuelvan a venir…

—¿Realmente puedo confiar en sus palabras, humanos? –cuestionó a aquel chico de ojos carmesí.

—No sé tú, pero yo considero que las palabras que ella dice son ciertas. Casi puedo imaginar que mandará a atacar a esos tipos con sus pokémon de ser necesario por evitar que se lleven a ese pequeño. Creo que tiene un ferviente aprecio por los pokémon como cualquier entrenador que se respete –no es como si él gustara de alagar a cualquiera, pero podía decir con plena seguridad que esa atolondrada chica era capaz de eso y más por salvaguardar la seguridad de los pokémon. Incluso su mirada mostraba cierta calidez ante ello.

—Creeré en ustedes. Así que antes de mostrarles el camino les enseñaré esto.

El pokémon de agua caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia su derecha, llegando en poco tiempo a ese montículo de piedras redondeadas. Alzó una de las piedras que yacía totalmente hueca y bajo ésta había un tesoro invaluable, aquel pequeño huevo amarillo con pequeñas llamas carmes. Uno que pronto se posó entre las patas de ese Slowking.

—Un huevo de Moltres…-Red se encargó de tomar aquel huevo entre sus manos de manera cuidadosa.

—Las aves legendarias pese a su inmortalidad, son frágiles y víctimas de los cambios que el ser humano hace –comentaba con enorme pesar aquel Slowking.

—Anteriormente se creía que las aves legendarias existían sólo en número de uno, después se apreció que no era del todo cierto. Existen en un número limitado, mismo que se ha mantenido así desde tiempos inmemorables. Razón por la que podemos encontrar más de un ejemplar.

—Fue el ser humano el que le dio esa denominación a estas criaturas, por su rareza, poderío e inmortalidad –comentó el pokémon.

—En términos simples, se puede decir que son mucho más longevos que el resto de los pokémon y muy posiblemente eso los dotó de poderes sorprendentes y únicos, porque ningún otro ser, ni siquiera los que son de su misma naturaleza, han vivido tanto en este mundo –Shade abrió su mochila para colocar al pequeño dentro.

—Tienes una mente un poco extraña, pero con ideas bastante consistentes –Slowking se limitóa observar a ambos chicos-. Encárguense de llevar a ese pequeño a un sitio seguro, donde pueda crecer y ser fuerte. De ese modo un día podrá volver aquí e imperar en este monte de fuego.

—Buscaremos un buen sitio para este pequeño –cerró su mochila, dispuesta a emprender la marcha en cualquier momento-. Creo que ahora falta la pequeña parte…que inmiscuye cómo salir de aquí.

—Bueno, eso es simple, aunque les resultará un poco ajustado e incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Red.

—A unos metros de la entrada que les trajo hasta acá, hay un túnel horizontal, que conecta un área del Monte Ascuas hasta acá. Sólo que es angosto y sólo pokémon de tamaño mediano pueden ascender y descender por ahí, de modo que…

—No podremos usar a ninguno de nuestros pokémon voladores –sentenció Shade, suspirando.

—Por lo que tendremos que subir por nuestros propios medios…


	8. Contrastes

Espalda contra espalda, y los pies contra la pared de aquel angosto túnel que apenas les permitía estar los dos allí, fue el único método que podían aplicar para ese tipo de circunstancias. Fue de esa manera en que iban ascendiendo, tratando de ver un poco en medio de esa oscuridad. La aparición de la luz significaría el éxito rotundo.

—¿No puedes ir más rápido? –se quejó Red por tercera vez desde que comenzaron a trepar.

—Pues con la mochila en esta posición, no puedo hacer mucho, así que no te quejes Red. Saldremos de aquí, no tienes que ser tan desesperado.

—De todos modos, acelera el paso.

—Eres como un capataz demasiado exigente, Red. Un líder no debe comportarse de ese modo –continuaba subiendo con cierta lentitud, pero era más por precaución que otra cosa.

—Yo no busco ser ese tipo de líder. Tienes una idea errónea de mí, en todo caso.

—Pues creo que sólo eres un lobo solitario que busca pelear con los demás para divertirse y pasar el rato. Y que tiene complejo con su gorra.

—No se me olvida que la tienes todavía.

—Eres rencoroso también... Pero en fin, no creo que sea bueno que no la pasemos discutiendo todo el camino hacia arriba. Mejor cuéntame, ¿por qué te volviste un entrenador pokémon, Red?

—…Porque amaba los pokémon…y quería ser el mejor de todos…-contestó contundentemente. Tanta sinceridad por parte del pelinegro a veces abrumaba.

—Comprendo, comprendo –expresó pensativa-. Creo que ahora has cumplido tu sueño, aunque debes seguir mejorándote a ti mismo para conservarlo.

—Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido.

—Se nota por el tono en que lo has dicho Red.

—¿Por qué razón te volviste tú una entrenadora? –cuestionó, enfocándose en lo que les restaba de tramo para llegar hasta el final.

—Porque amo a los pokémon y porque no me gusta ver las injusticias que se hacen con ellos y con las personas…Yo no soy entrenadora para salir al mundo y derrotar a todo aquel que encuentre en mi camino; yo soy una entrenadora que sale al mundo para evitar cosas como éstas. Pero para poder hacerlo necesito ser fuerte y para serlo, preciso entrenarme a mí misma y a mis pokémon. Yo soy entrenadora pokémon de título, pero no de profesión como el resto de ustedes.

—…Eso puede explicar por qué tus pokémon son fuertes. Ellos han tenido otro tipo de experiencias y eso les sirve de mucho frente a pokémon que sólo se limitan a batallas con entrenadores.

—Es posible que así sea. Pero no quita que no disfrute de un buen encuentro, pero generalmente no tengo tiempo para ello y debo tener a mis pokémon en el mejor estado posible –explicaba a la par que continuaban ascendiendo.

—La superficie de la piedra se está volviendo más resbalosa…

—Creo que se escucha algo…Pon un poco de atención –ambos guardaron silencio y por un largo rato esperaron con paciencia; era cierto, se podía escuchar el ligero sonido de agua cayendo, para su suerte, una muy mínima.

—Eso va a dificultarnos todo más –habló Red.

—Más arriba la superficie debe de estar lo suficientemente resbalosa para hacernos perder altura. Si nos descuidamos caeremos.

—Aceleremos el paso y procuremos ascender lo más que podamos. Para ese momento debemos tener una certeza de cuánto tramo falta. Si la distancia es pequeña, puedo mandar a Venusaur para que nos saque de aquí con látigo sepa.

—Apoyo tu buen plan. Ahora a poner manos a la obra que no subiremos sólo con desearlo y por lo que puedo admirar, nos falta un largo trayecto –espetó al tiempo que entrelazaba sus brazos con los de Red con los suyos-. Así tendremos más apoyo y podría reducir un poco el que descendamos abruptamente.

—Espero aguantes mi ritmo.

—Ummm…Esperemos que no seas un llorón y a medio camino quieras tomar un descanso –expresó cínicamente al tiempo que emparejaban espaldas-. Veremos de qué estás hecho, Red.

Era cierto, la zona más cercana al umbral que aludía a la salida de aquel túnel era la más escurridiza; el agua caía con lentitud entre las fisuras de la pared incrementando la posibilidad de caer. Pero aquello no iba a detenerlos, estaban demasiado cerca para dejarlo todo.

De un movimiento ágil logró tomar entre su mano derecha la pokeball que requería. Ahora solamente quedaba arrojarla para liberar al pokémon deseado; no obstante, para ello tenía que soltarse del modo en que estaban y después tomar el impulso necesario para arrojarla hacia arriba. No hubo tiempo para pensarlo, ya que empezaban a resbalarse inevitablemente pese a que intentaban evitarlo.

Los brazos de Red se independizaron a la vez que se recargó momentáneamente contra la espalda de Shade explícitamente para tomar impulso y poder lanzar aquella pokeball. Pero en ese justo instante algo no salió como se tenía planeado. Su acción había logrado crear un desbalance en la chica, quien al carecer momentáneamente de un apoyo terminó por resbalar y ahora caía mientras trataba inútilmente de sujetarse a alguna irregularidad de la pared.

Pero faltó extremadamente poco para que conociera la dureza de aquel suelo rocoso, al punto en que unos cuantos centímetros le separaban de ello.

Alrededor de su cintura yacía ese látigo sepa que lentamente la iba haciendo subir. En poco tiempo ya se encontró fuera de la peligrosa trampa mientras recuperaba el aliento y apreciaba por instantes que estaban del lado contrario a la entrada del Monte Ascuas.

—¿Estás bien? –interrogó Red viéndola fijamente. A su parecer se notaba algo pálida.

—Hablando de emociones fuertes, ésta fue una de ellas. Estoy bien. Perdí el equilibrio y no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para reaccionar a tiempo y tampoco podía hacerlo muy bien con esta cosa delante mío – expresó tras acomodar de forma normal su mochila-. Gracias.

—Al final lo terminamos logrando –Red ya podía respirar aliviado. Misión completada.

—Sí, y yo compré pokeballs en vano porque nadie me comentó que era un huevo lo que nos íbamos a topar. Se había hecho avistamiento de un Moltres como tal, pero tal vez sólo estuvo de paso o fue información trucada.

—A este punto podría ser cualquier cosa. Aunque al final sí obtuvimos algo.

—Ahora sólo falta llevar esto al destino elegido y después todo estará tranquilo por un rato. Bueno, si consideramos nuestro duelo pendiente, entonces no estará todo tan pacífico –Shade se puso de pie, mirándole detenidamente.

—¿Hacia qué región piensas llevar ese huevo?

—A Ciudad Oliva.

—¿Por qué hasta allá?

—Allá está mi hermano y quienes trabajan con nosotros, es decir, nuestro grupo. Así como lo sacamos de aquí, nosotros lo mantendremos bajo cuidado. Aunque para ello están Allen y Dylan; ellos se harán cargo de ello. Yo soy la que hace los trabajos de esta naturaleza.

—Aunque si llevaran a ese huevo a otro sitio, definitivamente correría peligro. Una asociación pequeña es lo mejor en este caso.

—Y más cuando son escurridizos y difíciles de hallar una vez que se proponen cuidar algo. Es lo que incrementa nuestras posibilidades de éxito –enunciaba con cierta emoción.

—A ustedes en verdad les gustan las emociones fuertes.

—Son los gajes del oficio, Red. Nada qué hacer. Pero después de que entregue esto, iré a verte a Pueblo Paleta para que nos enfrentemos y puedas recuperar tu gorra, aunque claro, debes vencerme –allí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, indicándole que no le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles.

—Al menos promete ser entretenida nuestra batalla.

—Tiene que ser divertida, sino me recordará al trabajo y me crearás un trauma más –comentó entre risas sacando en la brevedad una de sus pokeballs-. Nos veremos después Red –se despidió antes de montar en su Dragonite y alejarse de la zona.

—Volvamos a casa, después de todo esto necesito un buen baño.

Aquel enorme bostezo no era más que el indicativo de que había dormido demasiado y que sin querer ya había pasado del medio día, por lo que tenía que levantarse y comer algo, el estómago demandaba alimentos después de tantas horas de sueño.

Por mero instinto deseó tomar su gorra de su escritorio, pero recordó que ya no la llevaba consigo y que al mismo tiempo eso había sido motivo de que se metiera en problemas ajenos. Suspiró y simplemente bajó al comedor con esa camisa negra, su pantalón de mezclilla azul usual y sus tennis.

Comió un poco de lo que había dejado preparado su madre y después decidió salir a que el aire fresco le quitara la somnolencia restante, aunque lo que se la espantó al final cuando contempló su jardín no fue necesariamente el aire frío de un sábado a medio día.

Una chica yacía sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol jugueteando con ese par de Pikachu. Una que ahora mismo sonreía ampliamente al verle. Y al mismo tiempo, unos metros de donde Yellow se encontraba, se apreciaba a cierta amiga suya con un semblante de enfado total por algo que hizo hace unos días atrás y que no había sido nada cortés de su parte.

Las dos mujeres cruzaron miradas y por alguna razón que Red no comprendía parecían saltar chispas de hostilidad entre ambas. Y por un momento se sintió en una atmósfera en la que su vida podría encontrarse en peligro.

—¿Misty…Yellow?

—¡No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste hace un par de días, Red! Me dejaste allí sola mientras ibas a perseguir a una tipa extraña sólo porque se llevó tu gorra. Ya después no volviste…-reclamó a Red obsequiándole una mirada que deseaba comérselo vivo.

—Tenía que recuperarla, además, yo sé que tú podías volver sola a casa y defenderte…No tienes por qué enfadarte por algo como eso –su intento por calmar las ansias de Misty y evitar así ser asesinarlo, fueron un fiasco total.

—¿Al final tu amiga se fue?

—Tenía asuntos que atender. Volverá para que batallemos y logre recuperar la gorra que me quitó –respondió para la rubia.

—Así que te chantajeó con eso, es decir, te hizo aceptar un duelo usando tu gorra…Qué método tan raro –la castaña contemplaba que Red se veía totalmente diferente sin ese aditamento, pero igualmente no le restaba atractivo alguno-. Estoy acostumbrada a verte con ella.

—Yo me siento más raro aún –suspiró, no era el único que extrañaba esa carmesí gorra.

—Aunque no significa que te veas mal –comentó Yellow amablemente.

—No te traumes por tu gorra, Red –mencionaba aquella voz entrando por la puerta del jardín con sus manos detrás de su cabeza-. A estas chicas les agradas con ella o sin ella…

—…Shade…-Red colocó su mirada de inmediato en la recién llegada. ¿Más visitas inesperadas?

—Vayamos a lo que interesa, porque sé que eso es lo único que deseas en este momento –espetó tras retirar aquella chamarra, desfajando su camisa-. ¿Seis contra seis? –comentó como si nada, sustrayendo ka susodicha gorra y colocándola sobre su cabeza-. Quien gane, se queda con la gorra.

—Es lo que he deseado escuchar en todo este tiempo –sonrió al tiempo que el deseo de competición empezaba a recorrerle las venas como casi siempre.

—Ustedes también pueden venir a ver esto –les extendía la invitación a ese par de jovencitas-. Ya que si peleamos aquí, el jardín ya no será tan bonito –a esas dos les agradaba poder ver a Red en acción, pero no tanto que fuera ella su rival.

—En una zona boscosa podemos batallar.

—Está bien –Shade ajustaba mejor aquella gorra y amarraba su chamarra a la cadera. Estaba lista para el duelo.

El escenario era sencillo pero lo suficiente satisfactorio para que aquel par de entrenadores tuvieran todo lo que necesitan: espacio. Todo lo demás dependería de la estrategia y tipo de pokémon de cada uno.

Blastoise fue el primero en salir por parte del bando de Red y un vigoroso Gyarados por parte de Shade. Ambos del tipo agua con determinadas peculiaridades que llevarían a la victoria a alguno de los dos.

—Está muy bien cuidado tu pequeño Blastoise –con sumo interés inspeccionaba más al pokémon de Red que a cualquier otra cosa.

—El tuyo parece bastante agresivo y con mal genio.

—Pues es las dos cosas…-contestó con cierto aire nervioso-. Pero eso le da personalidad a mi Gyarados. Bueno, empecemos con este enfrentamiento de agua contra agua.

—Creía que irías con un pokémon de fuego –le atravesó con aquella mirada intimidante.

—Él quiere pelear contra tu pokémon más fuerte…No aceptará enfrentarse a tus otros cinco pokémon. Es por eso que se niega a salir de su pokeball. Es una caprichuda.

—De modo que será el rival de Pikachu –mencionaba para sí mismo-. Esto será un duelo un poco tedioso.

Y sus palabras no estaban erradas. Aquello era una guerra más de resistencia, ya que al ser los dos de tipo agua todo consistiría en la condición física en la que se encontrasen.

La hidrobomba de Blastoise contra la de Gyarados. Un golpe de hielo intentando tocar el cuerpo de aquel mal encarado pokémon, mismo que terminaba alejando a su contrincante haciendo uso de su llamativo y peligroso ataque furia dragón, confrontándose con ese contundente hiper rayo emitido por Blastoise en un simple parpadeo. Ambos poseían la misma potencia y ninguno estaba retrocediendo, por lo que simplemente colapsaron ambas ofensivas.

Pero ¿por qué esperar cuando se podía lanzar el siguiente ataque? El cuerpo de Gyarados realizaba placaje mientras Blastoise lo detenía con su enorme cuerpo y fortaleza. Pero hasta a alguien tan grande como él le estaba costando contener la potencia de ese enfadado pokémon; así que se alejó de él simplemente para realizar un impresionante terremoto del que Gyarados empezó a ser víctima. El puño dinámico fue depositado en el cuerpo de ese pokémon volador, dejándolo aturdido, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

Sorpresivamente ese confundido pokémon le devolvió el favor y atacaba sin compasión con su aliento dragón, mismo que era contrarrestado o al menos bloqueado por la hidrobomba de Blastoise.

—Sólo sacudiste un poco las ideas en la cabeza de mi Gyarados, Red. Pero parece que se molestó un poco más por ese último golpe directo que recibió de tu Blastoise –decía con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar a su vivaz pokémon que ya estaba nuevamente en forma.

—Le daría crédito a tu pokémon, pero poseen escamas lo suficientemente resistentes como para sobrepasar la dureza del acero.

—Sus escamas son casi irrompibles, pero su resistencia es igual de buena. Así que intenta agotar a mi pokémon usando al tuyo. Entonces reconoceré lo bueno que es tu Blastoise –lo desafió con aquel tono de voz. Red no se iba a quedar cruzado de brazos.

—Veamos si como ladras, muerdes, Shade. ¡Vamos Blastoise, dejemos de ser suaves con ellos!

—Ya los escuchaste Gyarados, el campo de batalla es tuyo y no tienes por qué seguir limitándote –dijo alegre cruzándose de brazos; estaba agradándole aquel duelo que recién había dado inicio-. Porque ellos están a tu nivel.

Era cierto que ahora Red no se moderaría e ignoraría el significado de la palabra compasión, pero también era claro que ella tampoco estaba mintiendo cuando hablaba de que su pokémon era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y dar todo lo que tuviera dentro del campo de batalla.

Pronto la zona se llenó de agua ante los ataques conjuntos de surf de ambos. Mismos que no se frenaban allí. Fue así como esos dos torbellinos chocaban entre sí, logrando que los dos pokémon retrocedieran sin opción alguna.

—Pongámosle un poco más de chispa a todo esto Gyarados. ¡Usa trueno, ahora!

Aquel ataque aunque había caído sobre Blastoise no había logrado derrotarle, lo aturdió, pero no lo suficiente para asegurar una victoria.

—Fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente –Red estaba más que confiado en su compañero de batalla, no por nada le había dado tantas victorias a lo largo de sus viajes.

—Es lo que observo, pero esto apenas empieza y ya que estamos en pleno campo de agua –observaba que la diferencia de altura entre el plano en el que estaban en comparación en el que se hallaban ese par de espectadoras variaba lo suficiente para haber creado una charca de altura decente-. Sugiero que salgas de aquí a menos que quieras sentir cosquillas en todo tu cuerpo –amenazó con voz sería; habría de usar a Dragonite para alzar vuelo y llegar a tierra segura. Al poco rato se le unió Red también.

No sólo uno, sino un par de truenos fueron evocados por Gyarados estrellándose no en Blastoise, sino en la arena de agua. En poco tiempo esa agua ya mostraba señas de estar electrificada, ya que ocasionalmente se podía escuchar ese sonido tan peculiar y propio de la electricidad trasmitiéndose de un lado a otro.

¿La temperatura estaba descendiendo? No, era el ataque ventisca que estaba empleando Blastoise para encargarse de esa molesta agua llena de peligrosa electricidad. En poco tiempo todo aquel líquido se encontró hecho una masa gélida e impenetrable.

—Era un plan bastante bueno, pero no iba a permitir que fueras debilitando a mi Blastoise con esa agua llena de electricidad, Shade –sentenciaba, sin mirar a la chica.

—Actuaste rápido y esa ventisca tuvo el suficiente poder para congelar toda el agua en cosa de nada. Pero todo sería lamentable si nuestro enfrentamiento fuera a concluir sólo porque has congelado el agua. ¡Gyarados, hiperrayo ahora!

Aunque lograba esquivarlos en su momento, conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían más rápidos, más repetidos y mucho más numerosos, como si ese pokémon estuviera acostumbrado a lanzar semejante cantidad de ataques consecutivos sin tener la idea de detenerse en algún momento. Pronto aquello no fue más que un mundo de pedazos de hielo y árboles reducidos a nada.

Cuando hubo una abertura, Gyarados probaría en carne propia el poderío de aquella cola férrea, misma que había sido incapaz de esquivar, pero no de amortiguar. Pero gracias a su protección, logró reducir los daños de manera significativa.

—Incluso con ese peso se mueve rápido. Pese a todos esos ataques se mantiene fuerte y parece que tiene el suficiente poder para resistir más –agregaba Shade con una emoción perceptible en aquel único ojo visible que poseía-. Me agrada como va todo esto.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Shade, pero lo tuyo…son las batallas de larga duración…¿no es verdad?

—En mi trabajo necesito que mis pokémon resistan más que los de los entrenadores promedio. Es por eso que deben ser capaces de pelear por tiempos prolongados y mantener el nivel inicial. Gyarados sigue teniendo el mismo nivel que cuando iniciamos este combate, tu Blastoise bajó un poco, pero no es significativo, puede seguir y darle batalla a mi pequeño. Pero considerando que son del mismo elemento, el que se agoten tomará más tiempo.

—Parece ser que no eras sólo habladurías Shade –le observó de reojo con una seriedad propia de él. Empezaba a creer que el haber esperado tantos día por su regreso habían valido la pena.

—Yo compruebo lo que la gente dice de ti. Estás llenando mis expectativas Red y pensar que restan cinco encuentros más. A este paso terminaremos para cuando caiga la noche.

—Si los siguientes enfrentamientos son tan buenos como éstos, entonces no me molestará quedarme hasta la noche, combatiendo –compartió con cierta emoción mientras apreciaba que las palabras de Shade no eran mentiras, ese Gyarados yacía firme y listo para el siguiente ataque-. Continuemos con esto.


	9. Prefacio

La velocidad de ese puño dinámico cesó abruptamente, el doble equipo de Gyarados había logrado confundir momentáneamente al Blastoise de Red mientras trataba de hallar al original entre el número de copias que allí había y que hacían retumbar sus oídos con ese estrepitoso rugido que haría temblar de miedo a cualquier otro pokémon que estuviera frente a éste.

—Fue una buena evasiva –animó Red.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido –miró detenidamente el campo de pelea y se enfocó en su camarada-. ¡Gyarados…!

—¡Esperen ustedes dos! –interrumpió una voz que venía desde arriba, tornándose mucho más nítida al poco rato.

En medio de aquellos dos pokémon el ataque látigo sepa había aparado a ambos contrincantes de un certero y fuerte golpe, que pasmó a ambos contrincantes.

—¿Pero qué significa esto Green?¿Por qué vienes e interrumpes mi batalla? –cuestionó de mala gana Red viendo al chico acercándose y colocándose al lado de su Venusaur.

—No es momento para que estés divirtiéndote, Red –realmente se le veía molesto a Green y nadie sabía el motivo de ello.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que una batalla pokémon? –preguntó Red solamente por formalidad.

—Blue…-contestó tajantemente.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido? –inquirió Red en tono preocupante. La situación había cambiado de tintes drásticamente.

—…Ha desaparecido…-contestó secamente-. O mejor dicho…la han secuestrado…

—Eso no puede ser posible. No es tan débil como para poder ser secuestrada por alguien –expresaba Red descendiendo a aquel campo de pelea en la brevedad posible.

—Eso lo sé tan bien como tú Red, pero es la verdad. La última vez que la vieron fue en Ciudad Verde. Así que tienes que venir conmigo para investigar todo esto.

—Lo sé, aunque…-decía al tiempo que miraba de reojo a aquella chica. No quería posponer el encuentro más tiempo.

—Cuando un camarada está en problemas, todo lo demás sale sobrando –comprendió la situación de inmediato, regresando a Gyarados a su pokeball-. Creo que está de más decir que esto se ha pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso.

—De cualquier manera…-a Red se le había venido una pequeña idea.

Aquel enorme Venusaur se movía con cierta rapidez pese al gran tamaño que poseía; pero eso no era lo llamativo, sino lo que se encargaba de sostener con su látigo sepa. En aquel sendero que conducía en línea recta a Ciudad Verde, avanzaba ese grupo de cinco personas, donde sólo una de ellas parecía estar siendo llevada contra su propia voluntad.

No podía quejarse de la vista, ya que contemplaba maravillosamente el despejado cielo a través del camino carente de copas de árboles. Tampoco podía lamentarse de que tarde o temprano pudiera cansarse ya que ni siquiera se encontraba caminando. Pero sin duda si podía protestar del modo en que estaba siendo llevada. Aquel látigo sepa la tenía apresada, colocándola bocarriba sobre la gran flor de ese Venusaur.

—Sabes Red, sino mal recuerdo dije haberte dicho que retomaríamos la batalla en cuanto encontraras a tu amiga y la rescataras. ¿En qué instante dije que consideraba como buena idea que usaras a tu pokémon para apresarme y llevarme de este modo hacia donde quiera que tu fueras, eh? –preguntaba de mala gana Shade.

—Eres una chica escurridiza, y posiblemente no te hubiera vuelto a ver en meses. Así que me aseguro de que reanudemos el encuentro lo más pronto posible –Red permanecía delante de aquel pokémon suyo sin inmutarse por privarla de su libertad.

—Pero si iba a volver, no me iba a desaparecer del mapa. Aunque claro, todo es por tu gorra…Eso te ha orillado a tales extremos –suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Quién es esa chica? –cuestionó Green a Misty, quien iba a su lado derecho.

—Sinceramente no lo sé ni tengo interés por saberlo. Pero después de que Red la derrote dudo que la volvamos a ver –el castaño juraba que estaba sonriendo de una manera encantadoramente perversa-. Y si tanto interés tienes, ve y pregúntale tú mismo.

—Ah, gracias –miró de reojo a Yellow. Seguro ella le ofertaría una respuesta-. Oye, ¿tú sabes quién es?

—No lo sé, quizás debieras preguntarle a ella misma –indicaba con normalidad la rubia.

— _Creo que aquí pasa algo más que probablemente ni Red se haya dado cuenta…como siempre…_

—Se llama Shade…-al fin Red resolvía la duda de Green.

—Y si tienes curiosidad, lo desafié pero tomé su gorra prestada y ahora no me dejará ir hasta que terminemos nuestro enfrentamiento y la recupere –espetó con cierto aire de fastidio la capturada chica.

—A esa gorra la valora más que a su propia vida –bromeó muy seriamente el oji verde-. Mi nombre es Green, gusto en conocerte.

—Bueno, el mío ya lo sabes. Y el gusto es mío. Estrecharía tu mano, pero bueno, no estoy en posición de mostrar cordialidad con el mundo –le miraba de reojo con cierta normalidad.

—Red suele ser un exagerado. Aunque esto sobrepasa los límites –a veces le costaba creer lo extremoso que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

—Sí, yo tampoco pensé que llegara a este extremo. Pero ya ves, las gorras corrompen a la gente, por eso jamás uses una Green –se mofaba Shade.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de estar hablando de mí en mi cara y manténganse callados –les regañó el pelinegro.

—Al menos déjame hablar libremente después de que me privaste de mi libertad, literalmente hablando Red. Y en todo caso, ¿cómo ocurrió eso Green…lo del secuestro?

—La última vez que la avistaron fue en Ciudad Verde. Todos la vieron entrar allí, pero nadie la vio salir. Pese a ello nadie ha dado con ella. Todo es muy extraño –relataba Green con cierta angustia.

—Definitivamente es bastante peculiar. Las personas no desaparecen de la nada –mencionaba Yellow. Era claro que estaba alarmada por su buena amiga Blue, por lo que no se iría hasta encontrarla.

—En eso tienes razón Yellow –apoyaba Shade. Así que Ciudad Verde es nuestra única clave en todo esto.

—Así es. Es por eso que tenemos que llegar allá –comentó Red acelerando el paso.

—Si usaras a tu Charizard para llegar allá, estarías en un parpadeo. Yo podría usar a Dragonite para llevar a Green y Yellow, tú lleva a Misty contigo –sugirió Shade.

—Buen intento, pero no. De todos modos no demoraremos en llegar –sentenciaba.

—Bueno, nadie puede decir que no lo intenté –suspiraba totalmente desanimada.

Al fin sintió que su mundo se detuvo y ello significaba que al fin habían llegado a su destino final; pero eso no indicaba libertad en lo absoluto. No la tendría de nuevo hasta terminar aquel encuentro recién iniciado.

En ese instante una voz nueva entró en juego y ahora la plática parecía haberse extendido hasta la oficial de esa ciudad.

—Blue fue vista por última vez ayer por la tarde cuando entró a esta ciudad. Visitó el centro pokémon y otros establecimientos, de comida principalmente. Posteriormente se le avistó entrando al gimnasio de la ciudad. No obstante, después se advirtió que no le vieron salir. Algunos dicen que pudo haber salido después y que nadie lo notó, pero nada es seguro –informaba la oficial Jenny a los chicos con lujo de detalle.

—Todos sabemos quién es el líder de ese gimnasio. Ahora las piezas parecen encajar mucho mejor –el pelinegro empezaba a conectar los puntos entre sí y no le hacía gracia alguna-. Aunque esperaba que él se mantuviera a raya después de todo lo ocurrido.

—Pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido, el líder de gimnasio no ha estado durante un mes en la ciudad –complementó Misty, despertando la intriga de todos los presentes.

—Eso lo sé, pero sus ayudantes sí han estado estos días en ausencia del líder de gimnasio –indicó la oficial.

—Ahora todo empieza a verse mucho más claro –exponía Yellow.

—En realidad no –contraindicaba Shade.

—¿Por qué viene esa chica de ese modo? –la duda invadió a la oficial. Aunque posiblemente cualquiera estaría del mismo modo.

—Así es como ella viaja –contestó Red con todo el descaro del mundo. Qué gracioso había salido el muchachito.

—Qué raro –soltó la agente. Parece que le creyó al muy burlesco chico-. Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con que no ha quedado claro quién está detrás de todo esto?

—Si me bajan se los explico… Ya estoy sintiendo los efectos del sol pegándome por un par de horas –todos miraron a Red mientras éste simplemente hacía bajar a la chica-. Gracias –agradeció con sarcasmo a "su salvador".

—Ahora sí, explícate Shade –pidió Green.

—El gimnasio de Ciudad Verde ha estado totalmente vacío desde hace un mes. Ni siquiera los ayudantes del líder han estado allí. Los supuestos ayudantes del líder que todos dicen ver allí, no son los de Giovanni. A quienes se haya encontrado Blue, no fueron ellos.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de ello? –cuestionaba la agente.

—Porque alguien que conozco vino a desafiar a Giovanni y no sólo lo derrotó, sino que lo sacó de la ciudad. Ya que ésa fue la apuesta de la pelea…Ellos apostaron Sii Giovanni ganaba le entregaría sus pokémon y le serviría fielmente, si perdía, él debía abandonar la ciudad con sus lacayos. Es bueno ver que al menos tuvo palabra Giovanni –sonrió despreocupadamente.

—¿Un amigo tuyo…?¿De quién se trata?

—Ah, bueno eso es…-no había terminado de decirlo cuando aquel sonido le hizo contestar de inmediato el celular-. Justo de ti estaba hablando…Ummm…No, es que no me creen lo que les digo. Sí ya sé que debería de estar en Meseta Añil terminando mi encargo, pero imprevistos surgieron. Sí, sí, yo pediré disculpas. Ahora hazme un favor y habla con la oficial Jenny –pasó su albo celular a la oficial.

—Eres tú, no puedo creerlo. Así que tú eres amigo de esta chica…Entiendo, entiendo. Pero nadie te vio entrar a la ciudad en ese tiempo…Bueno, eso sí, tenía que ser lo más discreto posible. Ya veo, ya veo, así que eso fue lo que ocurrió….Vaya, de modo que así están las cosas. Gracias por aclararme todo, espero volvamos a vernos pronto. Sí, hasta luego –colgó y simplemente regresó el aparatito a su respectiva dueña.

—Qué inoportuna llamada, pero bueno, al menos así ya me cree oficial Jenny.

—Después de contemplar su historial, que haya hecho esto no cuesta creerlo. Pero no esperaba que tuviera compañeros en todo esto –expresaba Jenny para Shade.

—Él es mi hermano mayor, agente –informaba.

—¿Su hermana? Eso es una noticia muy buena –se alegró al escuchar aquel dato; de forma impulsiva tomó las manos de aquella chica para saludarle animosamente-. Dile a tu hermano que estamos agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—No creo que haya necesidad de decírselo, pero de todos modos se lo comentaré cuando lo vea –Shade miró rápidamente a Green y Red-. Giovanni no está en la ciudad, pero quienes sean los que estén en el gimnasio no pueden ser pasadas por alto.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? –cuestionó Green con curiosidad.

—Se llama Max –habló naturalmente.

— _¿Max?¿Será el mismo chico que me topé la vez pasada en Monte Luna…?_

—He escuchado hablar mucho recientemente acerca de un chico llamado Max. La última noticia que tuve de él fue lo que ocurrió cerca de las Ruinas Alfa, cuando usó a su pokémon para volar esos diez camiones que pertenecían al Equipo Rocket –comentaba el castaño para todos.

—Ah, eso. Siento que se le pasó la mano usando a su Salamence. Al menos intentó remediar el daño usando a Vaporeon para apagar el fuego que sus ataques provocaron…-el comportamiento de su hermano de vez en cuando le hacía sentir un tanto avergonzada.

—Parece tener un carácter explosivo tu hermano –glosó Green.

—Él tiene un carácter especial, aunque eso se queda corto…Digamos que, no, mejor ya no digo nada. Es mejor que no lo conozcan –agregaba nerviosamente. Parecía estar recordando el motivo que la orilló a decir tales palabras.

—¿Están seguros de querer ir solos al gimnasio, Red? –debatía la oficial.

—Si Giovanni no está de todo esto, entonces con mucha más razón iré a ver a los que están en ese gimnasio –dictaminaba el aludido.

El viento provocado por el aleteo de ese pokémon dragón hizo posar la mirada de todos en aquella chica y su Dragonite.

—No pienses que escaparé, Red. Tendremos nuestro encuentro como prometí. Sólo voy a cerciorarme de la ubicación actual de Giovanni para que quede descartado de todo esto y regresaré de inmediato. Para caída la noche ya estaré aquí –se despidió; ahora lo único que se divisaba era a aquel Dragonite desplazándose a gran velocidad.

—Y se ha ido rápidamente –expresaba Yellow, mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Parece que también está interesada en que todo esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible –hablaba Green.

—Vayamos al gimnasio de una buena vez –señaló Red con malhumor al tiempo que miraba de reojo el camino que había tomado Shade-.  _Max podría tener menos escrúpulos que el mismo Giovanni si deja hacer cosas como éstas a su hermana menor_.

¿Qué tanta distancia había recorrido en tan poco tiempo?¿En qué sitio se encontraba específicamente? Después de todo, allí no había más que viejos árboles, un suelo apenas cubierto con arbustos y flores coloridas que crecían con esfuerzo en un sitio donde la piedra dominaba y donde existía un punto más al norte en el que no había más que mala hierba creciendo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una gran mina subterránea.

Descendió y le echó una mirada al letrero que prohibía la entrada a cualquier persona a esa mina debido a que el techo era inestable y podría desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Ignoró por completo la advertencia y entró únicamente con un candelabro de tres velas.

Pisaba con cuidado pese a que parecía conocer a la perfección los enredados pasadizos que allí existían y que harían que cualquier otro se perdiera inevitablemente, llevándole a una muerte desesperante. No demoró demasiado tiempo en avanzar una distancia considerable dentro de aquella mina abandonada.

—Mi hermano me asesinará cuando sepa que vine sola a esta mina. Bueno, tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto –se giró hacia atrás, iluminándolo todo con aquella luz artificial-. Debo volver ya, para poder darles el recado que me han pedido que comunique, aunque creo que hay quienes no quieren que algo como eso suceda –susurró a la vez que aquellas veladoras se extinguían por completo y se escuchaba cómo el metal del candelabro que sostenía era fácilmente hecho añicos.

El poderoso destello azulado de aquel pokémon había logrado iluminarlo todo nuevamente; en ese justo momento inició la carrera hacia arriba, hacia donde se encontraba la única salida que poseía la mina. Aquel pokémon iba al frente iluminándolo todo con su destello celeste al mismo tiempo que gruñía con enorme ferocidad; detrás de éste, le seguía ella a toda velocidad sintiendo por un rápido momento cómo era detenida desde su hombro derecho. No obstante, no tenía ganas de quedarse rezagada y simplemente prosiguió, pese a lo que eso conllevaba.

No demoraron demasiado tiempo en alcanzar la superficie y ella simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras su mano izquierda era colocada sobre el hombro que había sido apresado y que ahora sangraba de aquellas tres largas marcas que habían desgarrado su piel con enorme facilidad.

—Gracias por todo, Umbreon –agradeció a ese peculiar pokémon variacolor que la miraba detenidamente, con preocupación-. Descuida, esto no es demasiado grave, es sólo un regaño. Nada que no pueda ser curado por un par de vendajes. Ahora mejor vayámonos de aquí e informemos a Red lo que Giovanni quería comunicarle.

Se puso de pie, tomando el vendaje que cubría su ojo para de ese modo poder atender su brazo, creando una especie de torniquete para evitar que la herida continuara sangrando.

Ahora podía mirar el mundo que le rodeaba mucho mejor, no obstante, había algo que desentonaba en todo ello. La tonalidad violeta contrastaba enormemente con la dorada del otro. Aquel mundo de colores no era semejante pero embonaban de un modo extraño, aunque trasmitía una sensación que iba entre lo llamativo y lo distante.

—La noche pronto caerá…así que debo darme prisa en volver –finalizó Shade.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de inmediato ante ellos, como si supieran de antemano que recibirían visitas en ese preciso momento. Aquello daba una sensación escalofriante, pero fue completamente ignorada por ambos chicos, quienes simplemente entraron siguiendo el pasillo alfombrado que conducía hacia el campo de batalla donde aguardaba generalmente el líder de gimnasio.

Llegaron hasta ese punto y lo único que encontraron allí fue ese malicioso Gengar que los miraba entusiasmado, como si no hubiera tenido visitas en largo tiempo.

—No hay señales de que haya alguien más además de este pokémon –dijo Green tratando de hallar a alguien entre aquel corredor que se posaba en la segunda planta.

—Y sólo está este pokémon. Aquí no parece haber más vida que la de él.

Gengar sólo murmuró algo en su propio idioma, les lanzó una pequeña carcajada y simplemente desapareció, dejándolo todo en un total silencio, uno sepulcral.

—¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? –cuestionaba Green sin hallar respuesta alguna. Todo estaba demasiado raro.

—Parece ser que ya todos aquí ya se han ido.

—Ésa es una sana respuesta, entrenador pokémon –se oyó una voz posaba a unos escasos dos metros de donde estaban ellos. ¿Quién podría ser?

Aquel uniforme de negro y plateado hacía recordar a aquellos que empleaban los viejos militares de guerra; ese atuendo le daba porte y estatus al chico que permanecía de pie frente a ellos. Los guantes blancos que protegían sus manos acomodaban su gorra de plato bañada en insignias y que era del mismo tono que el resto de sus ropajes.

Aquel cabello era completamente rubio y rizado de las puntas; y era lo suficientemente largo para ser amarrado en una cómoda cola de caballo. ¿Y el color de sus ojos? No era posible saberlo, aquella máscara dorada imitando la forma de una brillante estrella de cinco picos, mantenía protegida el área de los ojos; en su lugar sólo se podía apreciar la tela blanca que resguardaba la mirada de ese chico.

Su boca era lo único que permanecía expuesto… Era el único instrumento que requería para comunicarse con los demás.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú y qué has hecho con Blue? –cuestionó Red entrecerrando su mirar, luciendo más intimidante que nunca.

—¿Blue?¿Blue? –se preguntaba a sí mismo, haciendo una pose que parecía que lo estaba meditando de verdad-. No, jamás en mi vida ha escuchado un nombre como ése. Hasta suena exótico y toda la cosa.

—No te hagas el gracioso. Ella entró aquí y jamás salió de este sitio -Green habló con molestia.

—El que haya entrado a este sitio, es una posibilidad que no está descartada. Pero el que se haya encontrado conmigo, es cosa diferente –gesticulaba mucho con sus manos de acuerdo al tipo de cosas que expresaba-. Este sitio es muy animado por las noches y no es apto para visitantes no deseados. ¿No es así querido Gengar? –le preguntó a ese pokémon que había aparecido repentinamente a su lado-. No me lo tomen a mal, pero no soy al que ustedes están buscando –pronunció cada palabra de manera escalofriante que por unos cuantos segundos logró dejarles totalmente estoicos-. Pero tampoco deberían estar metiéndose en territorio que no les compete… Puede que después cuando quieran volver, ya no les sea posible hacerlo…-mencionó antes de escabullirse por una salida que definitivamente no había estado antes, permitiéndole escabullirse de su campo visual. Se había escapado en sus narices.

—¿Q-Qué…acaba de ser eso? –preguntaba confuso Green tratando de encontrar ese algo que permitiera que la puerta que había sido abierta en la pared del gimnasio apareciera nuevamente.

—Nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto y lo peor de todo…nunca antes sentí un escalofrío como el que me hizo sentir después de que dijo que… Después de que mencionó que no podríamos volver aunque así lo deseáramos…

—Hemos enfrentado a los integrantes del Equipo Rocket en numerosas ocasiones y por mucho tiempo Red, pero…no creo que en todo ese trayecto hayamos visto a un sujeto como éste…Uno que parecía estarnos hablando de cosas que van más allá de meros encuentros…-el semblante del castaño era de preocupación pura y Red compartía esos mismos gestos faciales.

—Tratemos de buscar pistas aquí. Cualquiera puede ser buena para empezar una vez más la búsqueda –Red empezó a indagar meticulosamente. Debía hallar algo que le proporcionara algún indicio.

Nuevamente un sonido familiar hizo aparición, ahora era el celular de Red el que timbraba fuertemente, sin embargo, el número era desconocido y sintió desconfianza para contestar. Al final lo hizo… Y aunque al principio no se escuchaba más que mera estática, pronto habría de toparse con una voz masculina y bastante rasposa.

—¿Quién habla? –preguntó fríamente Red. En ningún momento bajaba la guardia.

—He escuchado por muchos que eres el mejor de todos. ¿Es eso cierto, Red? –curioseó con cierto regocijo.

—He preguntado, ¿quién habla? Así que mejor hazlo –expresó autoritariamente.

—Tienes carácter, eso es apreciable en un líder nato. De seguro el mundo teme tu presencia y tu poder, Red. Debe ser un deleite tener todo para aplastar a los demás sin compasión, ¿verdad?

—Ya cállate. No sé quién seas, pero será mejor que te calles –agregó con severidad Red. Quien fuera, ya estaba sacándole de sus casillas.

—No deberías ser tan grosero con alguien que se ha tomado las molestias de hablarte Red. Aunque dime algo… Oí por allí que guardabas curiosidad sobre un asunto, uno que sin duda causó conmoción hace algún tiempo…Uno que involucraba a entrenadores brillantes y que luchaban por el bien común…-Red no respondió y únicamente puso el altavoz-. Sí, después de todo, tú deseas saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió al primer Alto Mando hace ya casi sesenta años atrás…cuando los cuatro desaparecieron para nunca más ser vistos por nadie…-expresó macabramente la voz.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?¿Quién demonios se supone que eres? –debía ser cauteloso con ese desconocido que parecía conocerle bastante bien.

—¿Quién soy?¿Deberías estarte preguntando cosas como ésas cuando tu amiga está en problemas…? Yo consideraba que eras una mejor persona Red y que te importaba más la vida de quienes son queridos para ti… No lo olvides Red, cuando la noche cae por segunda ocasión la maldición es liberada…-soltó una estrepitosa carcajada que disfrutaba con cada fibra de su ser lo que había dicho-…Buenas noches Red…Que tengas dulces sueños…


	10. Niebla

Su presencia no demoró en hacerse notar ya que las pisadas de ese Dragonite sobre el asfalto más su aleteo fueron más que suficiente para llamar la atención de todos ellos, quienes permanecían sentados fuera de la entrada de aquel gimnasio, con un semblante en su rostro que no denotaba buenas noticias en lo absoluto, sino una conmoción con la que no podían lidiar, ya que apenas estaban creyéndola.

Guardó a su pokémon y sin mucho ruido se acercó a ellos, agachándose frente a Red; quien estaba sumido en la pantalla de su celular, llamando infructuosamente al número que previamente le había comunicado una serie de perturbadoras palabras.

Shade colocó aquel pequeño papel azul doblado sobre la pantalla del móvil del chico. Esto le hizo reaccionar y hacer que pasara de aquel recado a ella. Él había sentido curiosidad por aquel ojo que ella cubría y ahora se había quedado mirándola detenidamente. La tonalidad bicolor de esos ojos resultaba algo único y que no había contemplado antes, pero creyó aquello imprudente y posiblemente el uso de ese vendaje evitaba que otras personas le mirasen del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo él.

—Sus caras expresan que se han topado no con pared, sino con algo que no parece ser indicativo de nada bueno –decía Shade poniéndose de pie y mirando a esos cuatro jóvenes.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en tu brazo? –cuestionó Yellow al ver esos vendajes teñidos de carmesí.

—Un pokémon salvaje me atacó cuando salía de un pasaje subterráneo. Intentó pescarme, pero no tenía intenciones de quedarme allí, así que esto fue lo que me pasó por ello –contestó sin apuro observando de reojo aquella lesión-. Pero mejor explíquenme qué es lo que ha pasado aquí.

El esclarecimiento no demoró demasiado tiempo y pronto ella compartía esa misma inquietud que todos ellos y a la vez parecía vivir su misma frustración.

—Sé que este no es el momento para andar pensando en otras cosas, pero…este es un recado de Giovanni. Él está en Ciudad Plateada como me lo había dicho mi hermano. Yo sólo iba a confirmar eso, pero al final terminé siendo de mensajera. Dijo que leyeras eso y de interesarte, bueno, sabrías qué hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que puede querer ahora Giovanni conmigo? Ahora no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con este tipo de cosas.

—Al menos deberías leerlo, podría tener algo importante –sugería Green.

Red desdobló aquel papel e inmediatamente se topó con un mensaje.

—"Nuestra enemistad de años ha hecho que el odio entre los dos sea grande, pero creo que hasta para esta rivalidad puede existir un instante en que ambos compartamos un mismo objetivo. Creo tener algo que podría interesarte y podría disipar las dudas que debes tener en este momento…Si te interesa puedes buscarme en la entrada del Museo de la Ciencia, de Ciudad Plateada, hoy a media noche…" -leyó en voz alta para todos los presentes, Red-.

—No lo sé, todo esto suena a que es una completa trampa –Misty no era la única que le preocupaba la recién amabilidad de Giovanni.

—El bajo mundo está lleno de trampas, Misty –dijo Shade contemplando la hora en su celular-. Tienes cerca de tres horas para decidirte, Red.

—No podemos perder el tiempo en asuntos pasados como Giovanni, pero…¿y qué tal si él sabe algo de los que vinieron a ocupar su gimnasio cuando él abandonó la ciudad? Si te reúnes con él, podrías obtener información –Green había tocado un buen punto.

—Pero al mismo tiempo podría ser una emboscada para Red –habló llena de angustia la joven Yellow mientras no quitaba su mirada del peli negro.

—Emboscada o no, tengo que saber cuál es la información que él tiene. No me daría algo como esto sólo para presumir su decadente equipo. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que cuando habló de compartir el mismo objetivo se trataba…de ese sujeto. Del que vimos allá adentro, y posiblemente del que me marcó –Red se veía bastante serio al respecto. Las preguntas se amontonaban unas tras otras, sin condolencia alguna-. Y una oportunidad como ésta no puedo desaprovecharla.

—Green y yo podemos irnos contigo. Mientras tú tienes tu charla con él, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener la zona despejada. Podrá tener un equipo en decadencia e información valiosa entre sus manos, pero no es sinónimo para bajar la guardia –indicaba Shade comenzando a mandar un par de mensajes de texto rápidamente.

—¿A quién le mandas eso? –preguntó curiosa Misty.

—Al dueño del mejor sabueso de todo Kanto –cerró aquel móvil y miró al castaño-. ¿Tienes algo que le pertenezca a Blue, Green?

—Lo único que encontramos de ella dentro del gimnasio, fue esto –le mostró aquel gorro que Blue solía usar.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente –comunicaba Shade, tomándolo para entregárselo ávidamente a Yellow-. Si alguna de ustedes va a ir a acompañar a Red, díganmelo para que de ese modo sea yo quien me quede aquí a esperar a Allen y Dylan para entregarles esto y que la búsqueda progrese mientras Red se encarga del asunto de Giovanni.

Las dos se miraron de reojo y era evidente que deseaban acompañar a Red, pero la mirada de éste les negó tal deseo y ellas simplemente agacharon la mirada. Y fue así como una de ellas tomó aquel sombrero.

—Entiendo –Shade se dirigió hacia ellos dos-. Eres un buen líder, Red –pronunció con cortesía, iniciando su avance.

—Lo siento, pero ustedes dos quédense a esperar a esos chicos para que todo esto pueda avanzar. Nosotros regresaremos lo más pronto posible –pedía Red mirándolas detenidamente. Ya no quería más tragedias por esa noche-. No es que no confíe en sus habilidades, pero esto es un asunto riesgoso y en todo caso, Shade está más acostumbrada a pasar por cosas como éstas.

—Tengan mucho cuidado Red, Green –rogaba Yellow a esos dos.

—Lo tendremos –Green le ofreció una tenue sonrisa llena de confiabilidad.

—Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarnos. Estaremos listas para cualquier emergencia –habló Misty con su usual tono de voz.

—Lo sabemos –Red sonrió un poco a la vez que se despedía junto con Green.

No había necesidad de continuar caminando, no cuando se tenía el privilegio de surcar los cielos sin problema alguno. Aquel Charizard llevaba a su fiel entrenador, mientras que en Dragonite iba aquella joven y un Green agarrado de su cintura para evitar caerse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les demorará a tus amigos llegar, Shade? –fue el castaño quien inició el interrogatorio.

—En menos de media hora deberían estar en el punto de reunión que les indique. Se llevarán el sombrero consigo e iniciarán la búsqueda en esa ciudad, después ampliarán el área. Considero que para el tiempo que demoraremos ya habrán llegado hasta tres ciudades mínimo.

—Parecen sonar muy eficientes ese tal Allen y Dylan –espetaba Red.

—Lo son, aunque dudes de ellos Red. Pero mejor apresuremos el paso, así podrás tener tu charla mucho más rápido y podrás seguir con la búsqueda personalmente –y simplemente le ordenó a Dragonite que incrementara su velocidad.

Todo era silencio en las calles de aquella ciudad, pero no era para menos, pasaban de las diez y la mayoría de la gente se andaba con cuidado para no pasar por una mala experiencia. Después de todo, el crimen aunque se mantenía a raya, seguía presente en ocasiones.

El museo extrañamente permanecía abierto y en la entrada la luz iluminaba desde el interior. Sólo había un par de hombres altos y vestidos de negro fuera de la puerta, que en el momento en que vislumbraron a Red, se hicieron a un lado; señal de que le permitirían pasar pese a que la hora de la reunión todavía no llegaba.

Green y Shade se quedaron al margen, después de todo, Giovanni quería hablar explícitamente con Red y no deseaban armar un conflicto antes de que la charla tuviera lugar.

Aquella sala recién instalada en una de las alas del museo, recibió a Red. En el gran sillón de piel color vino permanecía sentado Giovanni con su típica vestimenta formal, acariciando a su domesticado Persian; y con una sonrisa en sus labios invitó a Red a sentarse.

—No esperaba que fueras a llegar tan temprano, Red.

—Vayamos al grano. ¿De qué quieres hablar Giovanni? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no somos del total agrado el uno del otro.

—No sé si lo habrás notado Red, pero hay quienes andan moviéndose entre las sombras de la ignorancia de la gente y andan haciendo un caos. La gente los confunde absurdamente con mis hombres, pero no es así –chasqueó con cierto enfado al tiempo que le traían una copa de vino para saciar su repentina sed-. Creo que hoy tuviste un encuentro con uno de esos sujetos –se le veía tan extrañamente serio.

—Hmp…-la imagen de aquel individuo se le vino a la mente y el enfado vivido se apoderó momentáneamente de su cordura.

—Ese hombre se apoderó de mi gimnasio después de que lo abandoné, tras perder ante Max. Sentí curiosidad de saber quién era, pero al final el sorprendido fui yo. No demoró absolutamente nada en terminar con mis hombres y hacer de los pokémon que usaban, sus fieles sirvientes…Aunque sería una total alegría que sólo fuera uno…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Giovanni?¿Es que acaso hay más de ellos dentro de gimnasio? –interrogó precipitadamente.

—El día en que mandé a mis hombres, había tres de ellos. Cada uno usando máscaras llamativas, resguardando su rostro y que al mismo tiempo tienen cierta significancia.

—¿Significancia?¿De qué tipo de máscaras se trataban?

—Veo que he captado tu atención Red. Eso es algo bueno, porque permite que yo pueda hacerte mi humilde oferta.

—Y empiezan los chantajes.

—No es chantaje, sino más bien, es una alianza temporal.

—¿Alianza temporal? Estás loco, yo jamás haría algo como eso y menos con el jefe del Equipo Rocket.

—No lo comprendes joven Red. Lo que está allá afuera, acechando, es mucho más grande que tú y lo peor, es desconocido para la gran mayoría de todos. ¿Crees que podrás lidiar con algo como eso?¿No es un caso claro cuando pones sobre la mesa lo que le ha ocurrido a Blue? Ninguno de ustedes ha podido hacer nada frente a algo tan simple como un secuestro. ¿Te imaginas qué será si deciden enfrentarles solos?

—Está claro que son un problema, pero el que me una a ti, no mejorará las cosas; ya que tú mismo has admitido que derrotaron a tu grupo de lacayos con suma facilidad.

—Eso es porque fueron contra los que llevan las riendas dentro de ese mundo.

—¿Insinúas que los demás y yo nos encarguemos de quienes fungen como cabecillas, mientras que tú te encargas de despachar a sus subordinados? –preguntaba Red un tanto molesto por ser visto como una pieza dentro del juego de Giovanni.

—Es un modo de percibir las cosas. Pero seamos sinceros, prefieren mil veces gastar su energía confrontando a quienes son el verdadero obstáculo que al resto que sólo sigue las órdenes de los que mandan. Eso les ahorrará tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Lo único que contemplo aquí es que estás más que desesperado para que tu barco no se hunda junto contigo, ya que aparecieron quienes están terminando con todo tu imperio.

—¿Aparecieron, has dicho? No Red, estás muy equivocado. Pero no se te puede culpar, ya que no conoces la historia –decía con mesura, balanceando de un lado a otro su copa de vino-. Nosotros fuimos los que surgimos, ellos ya estaban mucho antes de que yo fundara esta organización. Con lo que deseas lidiar, es un problema que ya viene de años atrás.

—¿Enemigos…de años atrás? De ser así se hubiera sabido de ellos.

—Se sabía de ellos mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran tan cotidianos como ahora lo es mi Equipo Rocket. Pero después se esfumaron, como si toda la organización se hubiera desintegrado y es ahora cuando nuevamente se habla de ellos.

La gente que es vieja y vivió en ese entonces, sabe que ellos han vuelto; aquella organización que cometía crimines y sometía a la gente de maneras funestas. Ellos fueron la pesadilla de toda la región Kanto, Johto y Hoenn.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de esa organización?

—En ese entonces la llamaban extrañamente como The White Nightmare…

—La pesadilla blanca…Puedo hacerme la idea del porqué de su adjetivo…-se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. No tenía más asuntos que tratar con el trajeado hombre.

—¿Entonces rechazas mi oferta, Red?

—Plenamente Giovanni –mencionó antes de dar inicio a su retirada.

—Entonces supondré que no te interesa saber el porqué de la desaparición de la primera Elite Four…-soltó esa información sin chisteo.

—¿Qué has dicho? –se detuvo en seco, enfocando su mirar en él rápidamente.

—Sólo existen tres personas que saben lo que en realidad les ocurrió a aquellos chicos, cuando desaparecieron y jamás se les volvió a ver. Yo soy una de esas tres, las otras dos, dudo que te lo digan. Ya que prometieron llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Si aceptas mi oferta te contaré cuando llegue su momento, lo que ocurrió con ellos. Porque estoy seguro que pondrás el mismo rostro de sorpresa cuando yo lo supe.

—¿Crees que confiaría en tus palabras Giovanni? He escuchado muchas versiones sobre la desaparición del Primer Alto Mando. Bien podrías estarte inventando todo esto sólo para que acepte.

—Queda en ti confiar o no Red. Sólo te digo que si vas a cruzar a ese territorio, te cuides, porque una vez que entras no hay modo de escapar, no sin perder algo en el camino –espetó tan seriamente que no parecía estar mintiendo en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando se contemplaba aquella mirada que parecía haber experimentado aquello en algún momento de su vida.

—Ese sujeto también mencionó eso, ¿a qué te refieres con ello Giovanni? –preguntó exaltado Red. Eran demasiadas coincidencias para ser real.

—Al territorio de esos tres chicos, Red. Esos que portan las máscaras doradas…¿Con qué máscara te topaste, con la de estrella, con la de luna o con la de sol?

—…Con la de la estrella…

—Si sigues transitando por ese camino solo y sin conocimiento llegarás al segundo, al de la luna y concluirás con el del sol. Para ese momento sabrás que ya estás dentro de su territorio y que sólo ellos decidirán qué es lo que pasará contigo.

—Parece ser que ya fui advertido de ello, con una muestra de lo que son capaces de hacer…-decía Red frustradamente.

—Mi oferta seguirá de pie Red –se levantó y le encaró directamente-. Pero toma tu decisión rápidamente, que el tiempo corre y algunas cosas no pueden ser evitadas.

Aquel hombre de negocios, jefe de una organización que en un momento dado fue intimidante y temida por todas las regiones, ahora era un hombre que estaba conociendo el final de sus grandes esfuerzos.

Salió por la puerta trasera del museo, contemplando sin sorpresa alguna a aquel grupo de guardaespaldas totalmente inconscientes en el suelo, con heridas que orientaban rápidamente a deducir qué les había atacado.

No había escape, podía contemplarlo por sí mismo, ya que esos brillantes ojos escarlatas le veían desde las entrañas del negro bosque mientras gruñían ansiosamente.

—A esto mismo era a lo que me estaba refiriendo Red…

Algo pequeño cayó entre él y los seres que permanecían ocultos en la oscuridad. Emitió un rugido intimidante al tiempo que toda su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo adquiría posición de ataque. Y lo único que impactó fue aquel ataque de destello, mismo que había poseído la potencia para iluminar todo aquella área sin problema alguno.

Tras el desvanecimiento del centelleo, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada allí, más que Giovanni, sus heridos hombres y ese Umbreon que ahora corría a los brazos de su poseedor, quien se hallaba sobre el techo de concreto de una de las numerosas ventanas que se exponían hacia la parte trasera del museo.

—Tú me has salvado…-murmuraba Giovanni incrédulo, contemplando detenidamente a esa chica, sobre todo el particular tono de sus ojos.

—Creía que le tendrías una trampa a Red o algo parecido, pero fuiste más pacífico de lo que pensé -Shade descendió de donde se encontraba de un salto y le dedicó toda su atención.

—Tu Umbreon ha sido capaz de hacer que se fueran…

—Si tienes algún pokémon que emplee destello, te aconsejo que siempre lo cargues contigo. Es algo que parece disgustarles enormemente.

—Por tus palabras parece que te has enfrentado a ese tipo de criaturas antes; al punto de conocerles una debilidad como ésa –Giovanni la mirada con enorme detenimiento. Ella le intrigaba.

—¿Qué es lo que aleja a la noche? El día…¿Qué es lo que desaparece a la sombra? La luz…¿Qué es lo que aleja la oscuridad? La confrontación…-mencionaba tras acariciar a Umbreon mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos-. Hay territorios que nunca deberían de ser tocados, ni siquiera por error…

—No me digas que tú…-comentó estupefacto aquel hombre. Simplemente no podía ser cierto.

—Detener algo como esto no será sencillo…-Umbreon descendió, permitiendo que su entrenadora pudiera llevar su mano sobre aquella reciente herida, como si hiciera hincapié en lo que acababa de sentenciar-. Y es inevitable…el que no caigamos dentro de ese territorio, porque sólo estando allí existen posibilidades de ganar…-sonrió tras dar media vuelta y empezar a retirarse-. Me ha dado curiosidad qué fue lo que le ofreciste a Red… Debe ser información importante, así que tal vez se lo pregunte después de que logremos hallar a su amiga –fueron sus palabras de despedida.

El semblante de ese par de chicos era de impaciencia pura. Realmente tenían deseos de irse y ella les estaba retrasando de alguna manera. Pidió disculpas al llegar mientras les mostraba al escurridizo pokémon que se le había escapado de las manos.

—Lo siento, es demasiado traviesa por las noches y se inquieta con facilidad –fue la disculpa adicional que compartió con ellos.

—No te preocupes, aunque es muy peculiar tu Umbreon –Green colocó su mirada en el siniestro pokémon que le acompañaba.

—Es un shiny –aquel peculiar pokémon traía recuerdos a Red, unos que no eran agradables.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando eclosionó y su pelaje era de otro color. Aunque le tengo un cariño especial porque fue mi primer pokémon y un regalo de mi madre –contaba sonriente guardando a su Umbreon.

—No creo que sea el tuyo, Red –dijo Green a su amigo.

—Lo sé, sólo que es extraño después de haberlo perdido hallar a alguien que posea uno.

—Después de todo esto, te ayudaré en ello Red –se ofreció amablemente Shade.

—Por ahora regresemos, veamos qué tal les fue a las chicas y tus amigos –opinó el castaño.

Ellos avanzaron lo suficiente para dejarla rezagada, sin embargo, ella no lo hacía por mero capricho. Su mirada contemplaba fijamente hacia un punto, hacia los árboles que había cerca de la entrada del museo. Allí había algo que estaba captando plenamente su atención. Sin embargo, este momento de estupor fue interrumpido cuando aquel celular comenzó a vibrar, demandándole que lo atendiera en la brevedad posible.

Contestó ignorando que aquel número no lo tenía registrado.

—Estoy segura de que me has extrañado, Shade…porque yo lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Fue grosero de tu parte dejarme en aquel lugar solo y sin tu presencia. Yo que te cuide y protegí. Creo que eres una niña muy malcriada -hablaba aquella gruesa voz tras la bocina. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

—De modo que así van las cosas, ¿no?

—Dime, ¿lo recuerdas aún? Nuestro primer encuentro…Fue conmovedor si me lo preguntas.

—Así que la búsqueda continua, entiendo. No, no, acá no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

—Siempre fuiste tímida para interactuar con los otros niños, ¿verdad Shade? Ahora estás llena de gente nueva e interesante. Tienes más amigos y unos que apenas voy conociendo –expresaba macabramente.

—Tú siempre tan extremista, pero no apliques ese tipo de cosas en nosotros. Tenemos nuestro propio ritmo, así que mejor sigue buscando para que esto termine lo más pronto posible.

—…A veces las cosas vuelven a iniciar en el mismo punto, Shade…-fueron las últimas palabras que resonaron en su oído. Y posterior a ello se limitó a mandar un mensaje.

—Apresúrate o te dejaremos, Shade –Red le miraba de reojo; ahora le recibía con una mirada llena de frialdad, misma que parecía ocultar un sentimiento más allá de eso.

—Hay una pista…que podría servirnos. Me la han dicho hace unos momentos atrás –expresó sin perder más tiempo y se trepaba sobre Dragonite-. Sólo síganme...Si las deducciones no fallan, podremos ver luz al final de todo esto.


	11. Particularidad

Una caliente y acogedora cobija se colocó alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de la joven con el fin de retener el calor y al mismo tiempo alejarla de la frialdad de la noche. Estaba pálida y al mismo tiempo parecía que no había dormido absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecida.

Fue llevada en aquella camilla con destino al hospital del Pueblo Azulona mientras el resto del cuerpo policiaco revisaba la zona en busca de pistas que condujeran hacia el culpable.

Aquella sala de espera pronto se halló con nuevos rostros; aquel par de jóvenes y ahora esos chicos, que eran los amigos y compañeros de Shade.

La tonalidad intensamente rojo vino de su cabello hacía que esos ojos verde ópalo resaltaran de forma particular. Se trataba de un chico alto, níveo y de cuerpo esbelto con la musculatura adecuada; llevaba una sudadera sin mangas y de gorro, violeta, sin estampado; así como una alba camiseta y unos pantalones grises haciendo juego con aquellas botas de color sepia. Aunque lo más particular que poseía era ese tatuaje negro en su hombro derecho que evocaba al ave que renacía de entre sus cenizas para volver a reinar.

A su lado estaba un joven de amatista mirada que curioseaba a los recién llegados. El rubio cenizo de su cabellera le sentaba de maravilla a su revoltosa cabellera, hasta el punto en que esa bandana verde ocre no desentonaba en lo más mínimo, realzando su flequillo central. Y más allá de aquella chamarra negra de piel, su holgada camisa blanca y esos pantalones marrón, esa particular figura que se veía tatuada sobre su cuello, evocaba al imponente dragón.

Shade les miró y simplemente dio un enorme suspiro al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos dos.

—Dylan –se dirigió al blondo que tenía en frente-. No pensé que te fueras a mover tan pronto. Aunque bueno, también ayudó en todo esto Allen –expresaba, mirando al chico de ojos verde ópalo.

—Max también contribuyó a todo esto. Sabes que él frecuenta más la zona de Johto –le recordó Dylan.

—Lo sé muy bien –dijo ella sin mucho humor.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –proponía Allen-. Ellos deben esperar hasta que su amiga esté completamente recuperada y pueda abandonar el hospital. Y tú tienes que atenderte también.

—Curiosamente estoy en un hospital –ironizó.

—Agradecemos su ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no la hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo –agradecía Green con una mezcla de seriedad e intranquilidad en su tono de voz.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, y la de tu equipo Shade –mencionó Red seriamente.

—No tienes que agradecer. Algo como esto es una cosa seria que es preocupante para muchos. Realmente sólo hicimos lo que consideramos correcto –miró a sus camaradas con complicidad absoluta-. También te dije que eran buenos rastreadores, no mentí al respecto –le obsequió una media sonrisa.

—Ahora será mejor que les dejes tranquilos Shade –sugería Allen. Ya se había encargado de tomarla del brazo junto con Dylan-. Con su permiso nos retiramos y nos llevamos a esta chica escandalosa con nosotros.

—Que su amiga se recupere pronto –Dylan ya estaba ayudando al peli violeta a llevarse a la joven de allí.

—Ustedes jamás han tenido tacto con las mujeres –regañaba a aquellos dos.

—Y bueno, mejor ve pensando qué excusa le darás a Max por este tipo de situaciones en las que te has visto involucrada –sonreía burlonamente el rubio.

—Seguramente esta vez si te pone un castigo Shade. De todos modos, hace falta que te quedes quietecita –le decía el otro a la vez que abandonaban aquel hospital.

—Realmente nos ayudaron bastante esos chicos –soltó Misty después de verlos desaparecer-. En cuando llegaron, dieron inicio a la búsqueda.

—Sus Arcanine se encargaron del rastreo y me sorprendió que abarcaran tanto terreno en tan poco tiempo –mencionaba Yellow-. Pero lo importante es que Blue fue hallada y ahora se recupera.

— _Pero pese a esto, sigo sintiéndome intranquilo. Es como si no estuvieran bien las cosas pese a que logramos hallarla_  –Red había decidido salir del hospital para tomar un poco de aire fresco y poder meditar apropiadamente.

Si era cierto que fuera había calma, quedaba claro que había quienes habían tenido la misma intención, sólo que caminarían un poco más de ser necesario para tener un poco de frescor nocturno.

Conocía a esa persona y pensaba que ya no se encontraría más en Pueblo Azalea. Le dio curiosidad por el hecho de que sus pasos iban directo hacia donde había sido hallada su amiga, hacia el Pozo Slowpoke.

Miraba el interior del pozo, pobremente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Allá no había más que el sonido del agua lentamente fluyendo mientras apuradamente era perceptible un sonido ajeno a ello. El viento soplaba y todo era calma y silencio tranquilo. Aunque aquello habría de ser perturbado por los pasos de alguien.

—Pareces tener un raro apego a este pozo –comentó Red tras sentarse en el pasto, recargándose en la pared del pozo.

—Cuando viví aquí, me gustaba venir a ver a los Slowpoke que habitaban allá abajo. Lo hacía con cuidado y bajo la supervisión de mi madre. Era de mis sitios favoritos dentro de este pueblo, aunque un día simplemente dejó de serlo y ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberme metido allí –conmemoró sin ánimos, tomando asiento sobre la orilla del pozo.

—¿Acaso te quedaste atrapada allí por error? –cuestionó él.

—Sí, quedé atrapada allí, porque la escalera se rompió, ya que la madera estaba demasiado podrida. No fue una velada placentera y han sido de las pocas noches que he sentido que el tiempo no avanza en lo absoluto –relataba, sin despegar su atención de la enorme y callada luna.

—Dime, ¿en algún momento perdiste a tu Umbreon?

—Nos separamos hace un tiempo atrás, en el último encuentro que tuvimos contra un traficante que se cruzó en nuestro camino. Lamentablemente ni el ambiente ni el terreno fueron propicios para buscar por mucho tiempo.

—Una montaña llena de nieve, ¿acaso?

—Ese día hubo ventisca y tras el encuentro no pude hallarla. La estuve buscando después de que el mal clima se calmó, pero no pude encontrarla. No tiene realmente mucho tiempo de que nos reencontramos –comentó seriamente.

—De modo que era tuya…-concluyó Red.

—Mi hermano me comentó que había visto un Umbreon shiny con un entrenador, y me dio curiosidad; aunque jamás pensé que fuera el mío.

—Es un pokémon bastante fuerte. Me percaté que se dejó atrapar por su propia cuenta, no porque lo haya logrado vencer.

—Le agradaste, eso debió de haber sido –le miró de reojo, sonriendo fugazmente-. Y parece que tú te encariñaste mucho con ella.

—Hmp.

—Quizás por eso ella anda tan inquieta dentro de su pokeball –de inmediato liberó al inquieto pokémon-. Tú también pareces haberte encariñado en poco tiempo de este entrenador huraño –expresaba con broma observando a aquel Umbreon acercándose a Red sólo para que le acariciara.

—Así que terminaré enfrentándome a ti más adelante, Umbreon.

—Forma parte de mi equipo de seis, así que es un hecho eso –se puso de pie, dispuesta a continuar con su camino-. Mejor te marco para preguntar si todo está bien, así ya podré venir para que continuemos nuestro duelo pendiente –decía sacando su móvil.

—Por esta ocasión estaré de acuerdo contigo –asintió, proporcionándole su número telefónico.

—Bueno, ahora sí me marcho, que todavía tengo que terminar la tarea que realmente debía de cumplir hoy. Así que nos vemos después, Red –aquel Umbreon retornó a su esférico a la vez que Dragonite hacía su repentina aparición para abandonar el lugar-.  _La estrella, la luna y el sol…_

La habitación de aquella paciente estaba muy animosa. Aquellas personas que le visitaban estaban felices de que ya estuviera mucho mejor y continuara recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

—¿Segura que ya estás mucho mejor, Blue? –inquiría Yellow.

—Sí, ya no tienen que preocuparse tanto. Como les dije, es poco lo que recuerdo en realidad…Sólo conmemoró haber entrado al gimnasio y al no hallar a nadie, simplemente di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir…Después todo se volvió negro…y cuando al fin todo estuvo claro, estaba con Red, Green y esa chica.

—Y no te quitaron ninguno de tus pokémon. Literalmente es como si no te hubieran hecho nada –comentaba Red con seriedad.

—Lamento no decirles nada más, pero es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada –Blue se oyó decaída.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, ahora tienes que recuperarte Blue –fueron las últimas palabras que abandonaron la boca de Red antes de abandonar el cuarto, llamando a Green consigo.

Avanzaron un poco más mientras llegaban al área donde los pacientes del hospital salían a caminar y tomar un poco de sol. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y todo aquello dio inicio.

—Probablemente has considerado ya lo de Giovanni, ¿no Red?

—No me gusta enfrentarme a algo que desconozco. Él tiene información valiosa, pero…

—Lo que te pide atenta contra tu código. Es una decisión difícil, pero al final todo dependerá de ti Red. Podríamos investigar por nosotros mismos, pero no sé si logremos llegar a algo y que ese algo sea cierto.

—Así es. Eso es lo que me preocupa, no llegar a absolutamente nada. Y después de ver lo que hicieron, sólo puedo pensar que la próxima no será un juego y harán algo verdaderamente grave.

—Es macabro el modo en que actúan. Y como tú dices, la próxima vez podría ser seria. Ahorita sólo era un juego para ellos, uno contra tiempo y que parecieron disfrutar.

—Y hay más personas a nuestro alrededor que podrían ser los objetivos –indicaba Red sin mucho ánimo.

—Pensar que contra este tipo de sujetos se enfrentaron el primer Alto Mando. Me pregunto si ellos pudieron lidiar con todo esto con facilidad o también se vieron en la misma encrucijada que nosotros.

—¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió realmente a ellos?¿Qué es lo que se esconde tras su desaparición? Porque incluso ahora el nombrarlos es como un extraño tabú –se cuestionaba el campeón.

—Dime algo Red. ¿Has sabido algo de Shade en estos días?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que hace poco vi a Dylan por el pueblo y pensé que ella estaba aquí también. Por eso pregunto.

—No, ella no ha aparecido por aquí desde esa noche…Hace tres días ya. Aunque ahora que lo pienso –sacó su celular y empezó a buscar entre la lista de contactos; después de un rato la llamada entró, aunque no era la voz que estaba esperando escuchar-. ¿Max?

—Lamento haber contestado yo Red, pero mi hermana no está aquí. Salió a comprar para preparar la comida y dejó su móvil sobre la mesa. Pero, ¿qué era lo que querías?

—¿Le podrías decir que me llame cuando vuelva?

—Yo le paso tu recado Red. Por cierto, ¿ya todo está mejor con tu amiga?

—Sí, ya está mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

—No hay de qué. Bueno, te dejo que aquí tengo algunas cosas que atender –se despidió y colgó de inmediato.

—Ha colgado.

—¿No me digas que le marcabas para poner fecha al enfrentamiento? Eso sería el colmo.

—No, no era para eso. Iba a preguntar cómo estaba.

—¿Y eso? No es normal que te preocupes por las personas que apenas acabas de conocer. Y consideremos que tiene tu gorra secuestrada.

—Es que después de que se fuera ese día, todavía se fue a terminar el encargo que tenía pendiente.

—¿Qué? Pero si estaba mal herida, además de haber estado casi todo el día metida con lo del secuestro de Blue.

—Sé que fue a terminar ese encargo; aunque claro, no sé de qué se trataba –Red se cruzó de brazos, analizando la situación.

—Por lo que me has contado, ella tiene un trabajo bastante peligroso. Y su hermano no parece estar muy consciente de los riesgos en que pone a su hermana menor… Creo que no le agradecimos cómo era debido a Shade después de todo. Posiblemente Dylan siga aquí, así que le preguntaré dónde vive.

—Si sé dónde vive me será más fácil hallarla cuando tengamos que reanudar nuestro enfrentamiento –estipulaba Red ya de pie y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú sólo piensas en pelear contra ella. Aunque ese Dragonite podría darle problemas hasta a tu Charizard.

—Charizard podrá contra él –siempre tan seguro de sí mismo.

—Sabes…realmente deseo que te derrote –una gran sonrisa se instauró en los labios de Green-. A ver si así se te quita lo egocentrista.

—No, porque si pierdo se quedará con mi gorra, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Y dale con la gorra. Ya cómprate otra Red.

Las sabanas fueron retiradas de un solo golpe y aquella joven miraba con malos ojos a quien había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar su celular y contestar tan deliberadamente.

Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta; sus ropas consistían en una blusa rosa sin mangas y un short negro de licra. Sin embargo, no era el físico de la joven lo que atraía las miradas en esa ocasión, sino la serie de vendajes que se posaban en diferentes porciones de su cuerpo; unos alrededor de su pierna derecha, otros cerca del tobillo del pie izquierdo y aparentemente llevaba unos más alrededor del abdomen.

—Debiste de haberme despertado, Max –inquirió con mal humor la joven.

—Bueno, ahora que ya estás despierta, puedes hablarle y preguntar por qué motivo te anda marcando.

—Posiblemente por lo del duelo. Es lo único que se me ocurre –dijo con naturalidad saliendo de la cama sin inmutarse por aquellas heridas.

—Te dije que ya no fueras a hacer esa entrega Shade, pero al final lo hiciste y mira cómo terminaste por ello –contestó Max con cierto enfado.

—Ya lo sé, pero era algo que debía hacer. De hecho eso era lo único que tenía que hacer ese día. Es lo que me saco por haber ido a retar a Red en vez de ir a hacer mi trabajo.

—A veces eres más de lo que puedo lidiar, Shade. Pero que algo como esto no vuelva a repetirse, la próxima vez podrías no correr tanta suerte.

—Bueno, sólo faltabas tú de regañarme –suspiró con resignación.

—De momento procura no ir a ver a Red o empezará a cuestionar sobre eso –hacía referencia a cada uno de esos vendajes que su hermana posía.

—Es mi trabajo…No tiene por qué sospechar otra cosa, Max.

—De cualquiera manera, mantente a raya con él hasta que hayan sanado la mayoría de tus heridas.

—Está bien.

Sobre la mesa descansaba una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora, la cual era comida alegremente por aquella chica, quien no tomó demasiado en cuenta que la puerta se abriría de un momento a otro. Y pese al repentino susto, saludó eufóricamente a quien había llegado.

No obstante, se quedó más que confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que no eran sus compañeros a quien estaba recibiendo como usualmente lo hacía.

—¿Pero…qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Red? Y tú también Green…

—Veníamos a agradecerte adecuadamente por tu apoyo en lo de Blue, pero…-Green la observaba detenidamente. Era imposible pasar por alto su condición.

—Parece ser que te metiste en un buen embrollo después de que nos despedimos esa noche.

—Se llaman descuidados del trabajo y bueno, no siempre sale uno bien de ellos –dijo con calma para continuar comiendo como si nada-. Si gustan les puedo ofrecer algo de comer, ya que recorrieron bastante trayecto hasta acá.

—Olvida eso –Red tomó asiento a un lado de ella sin más-. Hay algo que me dejó pensativo en aquella ocasión, así que respóndeme…¿Qué relación tienen todos ustedes con la Elite Four?

—…Tomamos un trabajo que ellos nos ofrecieron…-contestó de inmediato-. Y el encargo de esa ocasión consistía en llevar de vuelta los pokémon robados de Lance. A eso fui, a devolvérselos.

—Eso…no estaba esperando escuchar…-Red se sorprendió.

—Pero esto no me pasó esa noche. Eso fue otro trabajo –al fin había terminado de comerse su rebanada de pastel: había estado deliciosa.

—¿No sería mejor que estuvieras en un hospital?

—No soy amante de los hospitales, Green. Prefiero permanecer en casa y recuperarme.

—¿Alguien que tiene un temperamental Gyarados le teme a los hospitales? Este mundo está de cabeza –decía Red observándole de reojo con una mirada bromista-. Todavía me debes mi gorra.

—Mmm….Deja que la encuentre y te vuelvo a desafiar.

—¿Cómo que deja que la encuentre…? –cuestionó en tono de pocos amigos el pelinegro.

—Ah, pues, mira, cuando me embarqué en esa misión, accidentalmente salió…volando tu gorra…-añadió nerviosamente colocando su mirada hacia otro lado de menor tensión.

—…Shade…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de ese chico.

—Pero recuerdo claramente en qué zona cayó, así que puedo localizarla –expresó al tiempo que se levantaba a dejar esos trastes sucios que estaban en la mesa.

—Creo que tendrás un trabajo más que hacer Shade –sentenciaba.

—Por tratarse de ti Red, no te cobraré nada.

—Es lo que esperaba –decía tranquilamente.

— **Maldigo el día en que tomé su gorra. Creía que sería divertido, pero…** -el momento de las lamentaciones había llegado.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, pero esta vez trayendo a un conocido suyo, a Allen. Alguien a quien parecía estar esperando Shade. No dijo ni siquiera hola cuando ella ya estaba frente a éste, tomando entre sus manos algo que el joven le traía en una bolsa negra. Le dio un vistazo y volvió a cerrarla.

—Tranquila Shade. Hice lo que me pediste, aunque como puedes ver…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo vi con mis propios ojos…-mostró un semblante lleno de desolación y cierta preocupación.

—Red, Green, hola –saludó cortésmente Allen.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? –cuestionó inmediatamente a Shade.

—Ahh…Nada Red…Nada…-se deslizó hacia la salida de la casa con enorme agilidad y cautela-. Ahorita vengo, ustedes siéntanse como en su casa, yo vengo, no me tardo, lo prometo.

Aunque lo único que veía sobre la puerta era la mano de Red que le impedía abrirla sin importar lo que hiciera. Se giró con lentitud hacia él…¿En ese momento a quién le importaba tener un chico apuesto tan cerca? Él tenía intenciones asesinas en su mirada escarlata.

—¿Qué sucede Red? Te ves un poco enfadado.

—No me digas que lo que está allí es mi gorra.

—No, no lo es…Tu gorra la buscaré después, cuando me dejen salir de esta casa –sonrió enérgicamente.

—Entonces puedes mostrarme lo que tienes allí, sin problema, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí. No hay inconveniente –mencionó burlonamente. Parecía habérsele ocurrido una manera de salir airosa de la situación.

Abrió la bolsa negra un poco mientras se la acercaba a Red para que pudiera ver su contenido; y él parecía bastante interesado en comprobar que tenía razón y ella sólo le estaba soltando una mentira para salir de problemas. Pero cuando descubrió la inevitable verdad, él mismo estaba en aprietos.

¿En qué momento sus ojos estuvieron tan cerca de los suyos?¿En qué instante esa sonrisa parecía denotarle cierta picardía?¿Y por qué razón sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de esa chica se colocó sobre su mejilla deliberadamente, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él?

Se quedó estático por la sorpresa, por no haber imaginado que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. Pero aunque parecía que todo iba a concluir en algo inesperado al final sólo contemplaba la sonrisa de victoria de aquella chica, quien se despidió con la mirada, abandonando la casa en un parpadeo.

Él demoró en reaccionar y cuando al fin su cuerpo volvió a moverse ya era demasiado tarde, aquella chica ahora estaba lo suficientemente lejos sobre el lomo de aquel Arcanine, importándole realmente nada su condición.

Un par de risas se escucharon detrás de él…Y con una sola mirada les hizo callar; pero era claro que internamente seguían carcajeándose por haber contemplado a aquel inmutable chico siendo intimidado tan fácilmente por una chica.

—Ya cállense…-gruñó con cierta vergüenza Red.


	12. Obsequio

Ese rostro mostraba un enorme asombro. No podía simplemente creer que él todavía permaneciera allí, sentado en el sofá mientras comía una manzana y clavaba esos penetrantes ojos carmesí en su persona. Aparentemente de nada había servido escapar ya que el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo.

Dio un gran suspiro y entró a su casa mientras apreciaba que ya había oscurecido.

—Creía que a esta hora ya estarías en casa…molestando a alguien más que no fuera yo –Shade tomó asiento en el sillón que permanecía al lado de donde estaba él. Estaba algo fatigada por la travesía que había vivido.

—Mira que salir huyendo sobre el lomo de ese Arcanine con esas heridas sólo para escapar momentáneamente de algo de que todos modos tenías que enfrentar –se burlaba a sus anchas.

—¡Bueno, bueno, ya está aquí! –exclamaba, mostrándole aquella gorra totalmente integra y reluciente de limpia-. Estaba un poco sucia, así que aproveché la salida y fui a lavarla –espetó cínica y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ummm…

—Te la puedo dar si quieres, porque creo que sientes que vas a perder tu identidad como Red sin ella –mencionaba de lo más sarcástica.

—¿Ya te retractaste del enfrentamiento? –preguntó con seriedad.

—No es eso, sino que no sé cuándo tenga tiempo para ello. Por mi trabajo tampoco puedo tener a mis pokémon mal heridos por mucho tiempo o fallaré en lo que me ponga a hacer –suspiró cansamente. Sus responsabilidades ante todo.

—Es fácil, tómate unas vacaciones –mencionó con todo el descaro del mundo.

—Acabamos de tener nuestro período de vacaciones y además nos llueven encargos, simplemente no podemos. Además, con eso es como nos mantenemos los cuatro.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene padres, Red. Es por eso que vivimos los cuatro aquí, cuidamos de nosotros y mantenemos los gastos con nuestro trabajo. Razón por la que no podemos darnos el lujo de descasar por mucho tiempo –contaba al tiempo que jugaba con aquella gorra entre sus manos. Le resultaba extraño estarle contando algo como eso.

—Ah, lamento haber tocado ese tema –se disculpó inmediatamente.

—No te preocupes. No es como si lo hubieras sabido para empezar –colocó aquella gorra a un lado suyo, distrayendo su mente en cualquier pequeñez-. Pero puedes tomarla, lo del enfrentamiento será, pero no por el momento.

—Bueno, ahora sé dónde vives. De ese modo será mucho más simple para mí el venir a buscarte.

—Dime Red, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste de lo que te dijo Giovanni?

—Deseo saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero no tengo intenciones de formar una alianza con él.

—Es que volverse su aliado tiene muchas implicaciones. ¿Y si buscas a las otras dos personas que saben sobre ese tema? –interrogó.

—Lo haría, pero no tengo pista alguna; además, me llevaría mucho tiempo y podría jamás hallarlas.

—Todo es demasiado complicado. Pero considero que la elección que tomes será la mejor, aunque por cómo luce todo esto, debes ser cuidadoso y tus amigos también.

—Eso lo sé de antemano. Me bastó con ver lo que pueden llegar a ser, y lo peor es que sólo se estaban divirtiendo con ello. Ni siquiera lo hicieron con seriedad –la molestia que estaba viviendo podía ser fácilmente palpable.

—Si se llegaran a poner serios, entonces no se quedaría en un pequeño secuestro…

—Por esa razón es que desearía saber más sobre esos tres…Aquellos que son nuestros enemigos, de los que conocemos absolutamente nada.

—Ummm…Esto es en verdad peliagudo. Pero si Giovanni te pidió una alianza fue porque realmente no puede hacer nada contra ellos o les tiene el suficientemente miedo para pedirle ayuda al único que podría hacerles cara a esos tres. Aunque…

—Todo se complica más y más cuando me pongo a meditar sobre todas las implicaciones que surgirían al aliarme con Giovanni.

—Sé que este tema no viene el caso, pero…¿no quieres cenar? Yo en lo personal estoy muriéndome de hambre –añadía con pena. No era el modo de cortar un tema tan espeso.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre. De hecho, ya me marcho –simplemente se puso de pie, más que dispuesto a retirarse.

—Puedes quedarte, rondar por las noches en esta zona es un poco peligroso. Aunque a ti el peligro es algo que te agrada comer a todas horas –se mofó.

—Al menos así será entretenido el viaje de regreso.

—Bueno, si usas a tu Charizard llegarás en breve y no tendrás que caminar realmente nada.

—Nos veremos después –se despidió y salió de allí sin mayor dilación.

—Jamás entenderé a los chicos y eso que vivo con tres desde hace años…-suspiró profundamente-. Y dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos complicadas…

El clima de la noche era sencillamente magnífico, ya que aunque era fresco no caía en la frialdad y la enorme luna que se veía en el horizonte iluminaba con todo su potencial. Incluso los pokémon salvajes se regocijaban de ello y salían a correr entre los altos matorrales, a escalar los elevados árboles o a tomar un poco de agua. Era un paraíso nocturno que no se contemplaba en las grandes ciudades.

— _Pensar que viven hasta el Encinar. Un poco lejano sin duda…_ -animó a su Charizard a ir un poco más lento y disfrutar del paisaje. Esa noche bien lo valía.

Pero su vista fue cautivada por completo cuando sus ojos se posaron en esa enorme silueta negra que volaba en dirección contraria a la suya y que al mismo tiempo desprendía una melodiosa canción que armonizaba aún más la bella escenografía nocturna.

Aquel pokémon volador pasó rápidamente a lado suyo, sin voltearle a ver y acelerando únicamente para adquirir mucha mayor altura y esconderse entre el nido de nubes blancas que estaban a unos metros más arriba de donde sobrevolaban.

No cabía duda alguna de lo que había visto, no obstante, esa criatura poseía una peculiaridad que le hacía imposible de olvidar una vez que se había apreciado aunque haya sido de forma breve.

—¿Eso acaba de ver…un Lugia? –cuestionaba estupefacto, con la mirada aún puesta en la dirección que tomó por última aquel pokémon variacolor.

Aquella limosina blanca se detuvo en medio de ese camino carente de pavimento, y que había logrado alzar una cantidad apreciable de polvo tras su cese. Cuando todo éste quedó disipado sólo se abrió una de sus puertas, permitiendo que aquel pasajero pudiera subir y enterarse del entorno que le rodeaba. Después de eso, el coche continúo su camino con celeridad.

Y tras caminar uno cuantos metros más llegó a aquel punto de reunión. Se deslizó con cautela hacia el interior de aquella modesta habitación y se limitó a tomar asiento.

—Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que nos vimos, Max –decía aquel hombre, aquel al que denominaban como Giovanni.

—Un par de años posiblemente, nada grave en realidad –se cruzó de piernas, clavando su carmesí mirada en aquel hombre.

—Debes de estar enterado de todos mis movimientos, ¿no es verdad?

—Tengo mis propios motivos para ello, porque sé que tú también tienes los tuyos. No todos los días vas a reunirte con tu enemigo –se expresó de forma serena el peli rosa.

—Fue una oferta doble, alianza e información.

—Hasta hace unos años eras un líder temido y que causaba eco cada vez que se escuchaba tu voz, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y te han tirado de tu silla real, en más de una ocasión.

—Aunque éste último enemigo lo único que desea es darme la estocada final.

—Ellos son así Giovanni…A ellos no les interesa que quienes son sus adversarios se dobleguen, lo único que desea es aplastarlos. Por eso te advertí hace años que no te metieras con ese grupo. Pero al final mis advertencias fueron inútiles.

—Tarde o temprano iba a terminar topándome con todos ellos. Es inevitable, ya que quieren aplastarlo todo, no sólo a mí –señaló seriamente. Incluso su semblante había perdido relajación alguna.

—Yo sé eso mejor que nadie más. Por eso, te sugiero que mantengas a esos chicos alejados de la información que tú les tienes.

—¿Estás loco?¿Piensas ir contra ellos tú solo? Conozco tus habilidades, pero hasta a ti derrotarlos te costaría demasiado –contestaba Giovanni, levantando su timbre de voz.

—Ellos son más de lo que Red y sus amigos pueden morder…Y no es que exista una diferencia demasiada grande de poderes, sino por otra cosa…

—Esa absurda idea de resguardar la seguridad de los demás va a arrastrarte a ti y a los tuyos a un camino sin retorno Max.

—…Demasiado tarde Giovanni. Yo ya llegué a ese camino sin retorno desde hace muchos años atrás…Yo ya no puedo escapar de esto, pero ellos aún están a tiempo…-expresó con una frialdad abrumadora.

Entre risas y bromas aquellas tres jóvenes parecían estarla pasando muy bien, especialmente porque estaban cerca de aquel canal de agua tibia y cristalina.

Shorts y blusas deportivas eran los atuendos de esas jóvenes para un día como ése. Todo era magnífico en el clima de Ciudad Celeste y prometía ser un día lleno de diversión, inclusive para aquel par de chicos que se mantenían en la sombra disfrutando del día a su propio estilo, es decir, recostados sobre el pasto.

—¡Pero qué excelente clima! –exclamaba Misty, levanto los brazos al cielo, estirándose. Nada como un día de descanso.

—Definitivamente lo es. Ya nos hacía falta un descanso –sonrió campantemente Blue.

—Un día como éste nos ayudará a reponer energía –agregó Yellow.

—Aunque ellos dos sólo estén allí acostados y sin que les pegue nada de sol –dijo con mala cara al ver a ese par durmiendo plácidamente en el pasto. Ni siquiera se inmutaron por ofertarles mirada alguna.

—Bueno, al menos nos acompañaron al final. Al principio a Red no le agradaba la idea –la blonda sonrió con cierto nerviosimo.

—¡En fin, nosotras divirtámonos por ellos también! –pronunció con regocijo la castaña, acercándose con el resto de las chicas hacia el canal.

El agua chapoteaba de acá para allá al tiempo algunos pokémon acuáticos iban hacia arriba, escabulléndose de aquellas chicas que simplemente estaban tratando de pasar un buen momento.

Aunque ahora se habían quedado bastante calladas. Sus ojos veían con bastante emoción lo que se hallaba al otro lado del canal. No lo podían creer. ¿Qué era lo que hacían ese grupo de tres pequeños Dratini saliendo hacia los arbustos aparentemente para tomar el sol? Bueno, esos cuestionamientos estaban de más, lo importante es que habían tres y ese grupo de chicas ya habían llamado a sus pokémon para ir tras ellos.

—Vamos Chuchu, atrapemos a ese pequeño –estaba más que emocionada por aquella futura captura.

—Yo pido el de en medio –señaló Misty sumamente emocionada, liberando a su Starmie.

—Entonces me quedo con el de la derecha –el Grandbull de Blue ya había hecho su aparición en el campo de batalla-. Vamos por él, Bull.

Los pokémon ya estaban listos para lanzar su ofensiva, siguiendo fielmente las órdenes de sus entrenadores. Sin embargo, ese fiero gruñido les hizo retroceder abruptamente. A nadie le agradaba enfrentarse contra un enorme Dragonite enfurecido.

—Posiblemente esa sea la madre…de esos pequeños…-dictaminaba Misty.

—Creía que eran salvajes y ya no estaban bajo el cuidado de su madre –a Yellow no le agradaba separar a unos pequeños de su madre.

—Sería muy inhumano que les apartáramos de su madre así como así, sólo por nuestro capricho –comentó Blue. Noción que esas dos mujeres comprendían a la perfección.

Al final las tres ordenaron a sus pokémon retroceder. Pero pese a ello, el semblante de aquel Dragonite no cambiaba y eso no era una buena señal.

—No es necesario que pelees más, Dragonite. Ellas ya retiraron a sus pokémon y ya no quieren llevarse a tus pequeños –habló una voz adormilada desde detrás de los arbustos, sobresaltando un poco a las tres jóvenes.

Dragonite simplemente se colocó al lado de sus crías y mientras se recostaba sus pequeños se acomodaron con ella. La escena era conmovedora y a esas chicas parecía gustarles bastante. Aunque se preguntaban quién era la persona que había tranquilizado a ese colérico pokémon.

—Esa voz se me hace familiar –mascullaba Misty. Simplemente no quería creer que su día libre se viera interrumpido por esa persona.

—¿Qué nadie puede dormir cómodamente entre los arbustos? –preguntaba ese chica de ojos bicolor mientras se asomaba entre los arbustos con rostro somnoliento. Nada como tomar una siesta a media tarde.

—Es Shade –concluyó Yellow, parpadeando confusa. Vaya sitios donde se topaba a la chica.

—¿Ella es Shade? –preguntó Blue a ese par. Éstas simplemente asintieron-. Quería verte para poder agradecerte la ayuda, Shade –ahora sus celestes ojos se enfocaron en la muchacha, con cierto entusiasmo.

—No hay problema –su mano derecha hizo la seña de que todo estaba bien, y que no tenía que preocuparse por ofertarle otro gesto de gratitud-. Ahora si me disculpan, volveré a dormir –agregó antes de volver a desaparecer entre los arbustos.

—Ella…también es igual de perezosa que esos dos…-Misty simplemente colocó su mano sobre su frente, masajeándola. Ya no quería tener que lidiar con más personitas como Red y Green.

—Aunque esos pequeños son adorables. Son muy lindos –clamaba con ojos brillosos Blue. Había sido cautivada por esos adorables pokémon dragón.

—Pero si nos acercamos mucho su madre nos mandará a volar con furia dragón o alguno de esos ataques peligrosos –espetaba Yellow un poco preocupada. Su seguridad ante todo.

—Mejor me voy a dormir a otra parte, aquí no lograré conciliar el sueño –Shade salió nuevamente de su escondite provisional, sacudiéndose para quitarse las pequeñas hojas que se le habían pegado a su ropa y cabello-. Vámonos, Dragonite –ordenaba a aquel enorme pokémon a alzar el vuelo mientras sus crías se acercaban a ella para meterse en la mochila que llevaba y ser manejados con mayor facilidad.

—Estás amargada –a Misty poco le interesaba que le escuchara.

—¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Lance? –preguntaba como si jamás hubiera recibido aquel adjetivo poco amistoso.

—Ummm…No, no lo hemos visto –contestó Yellow girándose hacia aquel par de chicos que ahora estaban despiertos y atentos de un modo a otro a la situación que estaban experimentando.

—Nosotros lo vimos hace rato...Iba hacia la Cueva Celeste –informaba Green.

—Oh, entonces ya estoy cerca –trataba de ubicarse para ver qué camino le convenía tomar en ese preciso instante.

—¿Acaso piensas darle todos esos Dratini a Lance? –indagó dudosa Blue.

—Uno de éstos es para él, puede ser cualquiera de los tres. La razón por la que vine fue para ver cuál de estos pequeños se quiere ir con él. Su padre es un sobreprotector –justo en ese momento señaló a aquel Dragonite que sobrevolaba la zona-. Porque ya no son tan pequeños como parecen.

—¿Y qué harás con los otros dos? –Blue continuó con el cuestionamiento.

—Ah, pues…buscarles a alguien que los cuide…Yo ya tengo muchos pokémon que cuidar en casa y no tengo una súper casa como el profesor Oak…-confesó con desánimo esto último; ser pobre era duro.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedir uno yo? –la celeste mirada de Blue era como la de un cachorrito usando sus mejores galas de actuación para lograr convencer a todos.

—No creo que haya inconveniente con ello, pero…primero debo ir a ver a Lance…Ya después si quieres vengo a…-y eso fue lo único que pudo decir. Sí, ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrada por aquella chica, quien casi por arte de magia había llegado al otro lado del canal y parecía llevarla hacia donde estaba la Cueva Celeste-. Eres muy energética Blue.

—Y dime, ¿son hembras todas?¿Son machos?

—Pues son dos hembras y un macho.

—Espero que Lance ya esté allá para que elija al suyo…-siguió a su bola.

—¡Oye, yo también quiero ir con ustedes! –indicaba Misty, alcanzándoles en breve en compañía de Yellow.

—Están más escandalosas de lo normal –se quejaba Red después de notar que todo era paz y tranquilidad.

—Bueno, quizás porque literalmente les dijeron que podrían tener un Dratini sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Pueden irse al lago a atrapar uno –el campeón pensaba que capturar uno era cosa fácil y que no merecía tanto escándalo.

—Si fuera así de fácil todo mundo tendría un Dragonite en su equipo…-Green debía poner toda su paciencia a flote cuando trataba con Red.

—¿En verdad crees que esos Dratini acepten irse con chicas tan escandalosas?

—Me pregunto al final quién se quedará con uno.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguna de ellas se quedará con uno –comentaba Red con descaro. Con esa clase de amigos no se requerían enemigos.

—Ummm...Considero que una al menos volverá con un Dratini en manos.

—Hecho. Quien pierda tendrá que admitir que el otro es superior en todo –aquella apuesta motivaba a Red de modos inesperados.

—Hmp…Está dicho.

No hubo demasiado que esperar por la decisión. Sólo fue cuestión de extender la mano y ofrecer una buena mirada para que aquel pequeño accediera a irse con ese entrenador dragón. Ahora descansaba cómodamente en los brazos de Lance.

—Creía que costaría mucho más trabajo –comentó Lance acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo pokémon.

—Posiblemente le diste una buena impresión y por eso quiso irse contigo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora ya con éste tendrás un pokémon dragón más en tu equipo, aunque sigue siendo pequeño e inexperto –expresaba Shade viendo a aquel par que permanecían a un lado de ella.

—Esas chicas están impacientes por tus Dratini restantes. ¿Estás segura de dárselos así como así?

—Les dije que la única condición que les ponía es que ellos quieran irse con ellas sin capturarlos. Son pequeños y no quiero que los lastimen –la peli azul miró de reojo a esas impacientes jóvenes, sonriendo tenuemente. Tenía curiosidad sobre cómo iban a terminar las cosas.

—Es la ventaja de que tengas la pareja de Dragonite. Puedes criar más Dratini cuando la temporada llega.

—Eso sí. Ahora viene lo más interesante…A quiénes elegirán estos pequeños…

—Entrenar pokémon dragón no es simple, y si no lo hacen adecuadamente éste podría desobedecerles –era un experto en el tema después de todo.

—Bueno, ¿ustedes qué dicen?¿A quiénes tendrán como sus entrenadoras? –dirigió sus palabras a esos dos que habían estado atentos a quienes querían tornarse sus entrenadoras.

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, augurio de que pronto se soltaría un fuerte aguacero, por lo que no habría de demorar demasiado tiempo en que un fuerte diluvio asolara la ciudad, provocando que los afluentes de agua de las cercanías se tornaran agresivos e incontrolables.

Caminaban con tranquilidad por aquel puente amarillo, no temían a la lluvia ya que sus paraguas les resguardaban y tampoco es como si poseyeran demasiada prisa por abandonar la ciudad. Era sorprendente cómo había cambiado el clima de forma tan abrupta e impredecible.

—Ya pasaron bastantes horas desde que las chicas se fueron –indicaba Green apreciando la hora; ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde.

—De seguro se les escaparon cuando intentaron acercarse a ellos y los andan buscando como locas por toda la ciudad –espetaba vilmente Red.

—Tú sólo quieres ganar la apuesta.

—Exacto. Ya tendrán otra oportunidad de atrapar un Dratini. Digo, Lance tiene como cuatro Dragonites.

Pero pronto dejaron de escuchar el sonido peculiar del agua corriendo desbocadamente. Había sonidos peculiares que se le habían unido y que habían logrado detenerlos.

Se asomaron hacia aquel puente únicamente para descubrir el origen de esos ruidos; ni siquiera lo meditaron, sólo se limitaron a actuar. ¿A quién le interesaba mojarse un poco cuando estaba en juego la seguridad de aquellos dos pequeños e indefensos seres que apenas y podían mantenerse a flote?

Charizard sobrevolaba el canal de agua con aquel par de chicos mientras bajaban lo más que podían y se enfocaban en estirar sus manos hacia ese par de pequeños; no obstante, éstos eran bastante desconfiados y solamente terminaban mordiéndolos para que desistieran de agarrarlos.

Al final lo que se escuchó fue una fuerte zambullida seguida del fuerte agarre de ese Charizard; mismo que les sujetaba con ambas garras mientras ellos sostenían entre sus brazos a ese par de problemáticas crías.

—Sí, Shade, tenemos a tus Dratini…Nos dirigimos hacia Pueblo Paleta; así que allá te vemos –colgó el teléfono Green. Menos mal que se los toparon a tiempo.

—Estoy esperando a que admitas que soy mejor que tú en todo, Green –comentaba Red mirándolo cínicamente. Había ganado sin problema alguno.

—Esto no comprueba nada…Pudieron haberse alejado de ellas para irse a curiosear.

—Las excusas no son lo tuyo, Green –sentenció.

—Ya vámonos de una buena vez Red, estamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

—Un poco de agua no mata a nadie.

Aquel par de chicos yacían en la sala, secando su cabello con las toallas que poseían alrededor de su cuello. Habían mudado de ropa por completo y ahora simplemente miraban con atención al grupo de chicas que habían llegado; tres de ellas con un impermeable y una completamente escurriendo en agua.

Aquella chica ahora cargaba en brazos a ese par de pequeños que estaban igual de contestos de verla que ella a ellos. Ahora se sentía apenada por estar mojando la alfombra de la casa.

—L-Lo…lamento…Prometo secar todo muy bien –decía Shade volviendo a colocar a esos pequeños en el cojín rosa en el que habían sido puestos.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntaba Green. Aún tenía esperanza en ganar la apuesta.

—Shade nos lo dio un rato mientras atendía un asunto con Lance. Todo estaba muy bien, ya que nos dejaron acercarnos y acariciarlos, pero luego empezaron a jugar entre ellos y cuando notamos se habían ido y rodaban cuesta abajo. Cuando creíamos haberlos alcanzado ya no los ubicamos –explicaba Blue con enorme pena.

—Luego empezamos a buscarlos por cada lado y nos apresuramos más porque pronto iba a llover –secundaba Misty-. Le hablamos a Shade sobre la situación, y también empezó a buscar con nosotras.

—Aunque en ese momento ella nos dijo que se había soltado una fuerte lluvia y nos aconsejó llevar un paraguas –agregaba Yellow.

—Llevábamos uno para ella, pero cuando la encontramos ya estaba completamente empapada –comentaba Blue observando a la joven.

—Ahora comprendo por qué se escaparon de ustedes en primer lugar –mencionaba con infamia cierto pelinegro.

—Tal vez los traiga después para ver si quieren quedarse con alguna de ustedes…-habló Shade para esas jovencitas.

—¡¿Ah?! –exclamaron las tres chicas al contemplar la escena, una que les hubiera gustado vivir a ellas.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la peli azul al tiempo que se giraba hacia los chicos. Ahora todo le quedaba un poco más claro-. Vaya, quién lo diría…Los eligieron a ustedes dos…-observó que aquel par de Dratinis se aferraban a la pierna de Red y Green con enorme insistencia-. Parece que los impresionaron cuando les salvaron. Bueno, debo felicitarlos, ahora son dueños de un par de Dratinis.

—Ni creas que voy a admitirlo Red –musitó su rival bajamente.

—Sé que soy superior que tú en todos los aspectos, así que tengo la suficiente autoconfianza para no depender de que me lo digas para sentirme así. Además, qué importa, ahora tengo un Dratini.

—Al final ninguna de ellas se quedó con uno.

—Quizás para la próxima ocasión puedan tener uno…-decía en vano Shade, aquel par de chicas ya se habían ido de allí, azotando la puerta.

—Hay gente que no sabe perder, es lamentable en verdad –comentó Red, sintiendo el par de miradas encima de él.


End file.
